Evil
by AnyMonoUs
Summary: Vegeta is a cold blooded killer, locked up for the rest of his life. Bulma is a detective that doesn't have a squeaky backstory either. They have a secret smutty past and with him behind bars for the rest of his life it looks like it's going to stay that way. But the prisoner doesn't plan on being locked up much longer... Dark B/V fic. Warnings- blood, descriptions of abuse/murder
1. Chapter 1

Vegeta is a cold blooded killer, locked up for the rest of his life. Bulma is a detective that doesn't have a squeaky backstory either. They have a secret smutty past and with him behind bars for the rest of his life it looks like it's going to stay that way. But the prisoner doesn't plan on being locked up much longer... B/V fic. Very Dark - blood, gore, descriptions of abuse and murder.

Idea came to me after watching far too many Criminal Minds so be wary that its got very dark bits with physiological issues involved.

* * *

The shackles binding his feet and hands together jangled as he walked with small steps into the room. He wore a red jumpsuit identifying him as a very dangerous prisoner, and thinking him anything else would be your error not his. He was shown by the two guards each holding one of his elbows to the seat opposite the detective that was going to interview him. One brutally shoved him into the seat and the prisoner rose his eyes to stare at the guard mentally noting his badge number. He'd be killed when he got out was what he was thinking behind his soulless black eyes.

"You want some water?" The detective asked and it was her turn to receive the soulless black eyes of the prisoner. They gave her a sweep before turning back to the guards then back to her. He nodded politely and the detective signalled for a water to be provided.

"Do these get removed?" His heavy rough voice vibrated in the old bricked room. He rose his bound hands into view which made a very loud noise since the chains binding them together were particularly heavy for. She regarded the dangers of allowing them to be removed for a moment before deciding the man was too intelligent to cause any damage to her in full view of a team of armed officers.

"If want you to." She agreed wanting to make it seem their rapport could be fluid and natural. The guards looked at her uneasily and very reluctant to the request of their superior but she nodded. They took hold of the handcuffs and released his hands only.

"The legs stay on." The guard told the prisoner with a grimace. The man smirked. He did this, a lot. Not that he was a happy man, no, just evil. The personification of evil. People's vision of the Antichrist sat in front of her; Handsome, charming to a certain degree, sociopathic, athletically built, intelligent in realms hardly ever seen and of course violent. Brutal. Vegeta was a name that sent most detectives cold with a shiver because that usually meant a crime scene that was so barbaric it made grown men weep.

"You want anything else before we begin?" The detective asked him as he settled into his uncomfortable pad-less chair. He shook his head. "You are aware of your rights to have your attorney present."

"Of course." scoffed Vegeta folding his arms over his heavily muscled chest. "What good will he do? Get me another life sentence in here? I could do better getting out on my own."

"A point that surprised most." She agreed and his black eyebrow arched over his even blacker eyes. He even looked evil. He was a very gorgeous man, deep set black eyes, black spiky hair, regal rugged features, but just...evil. "With you being as supremely arrogant as you are it shocked most that you allowed somebody else to defend you." He chuckled darkly.

"Hmm I bet it did." He conceded with a nod. "But I didn't fancy all the getting up and walking around. I'm not a man of leg work." He hinted to some of his crimes where he didn't even commit them, just blind fear through others that they did the deeds for him. A guard returned with a pitcher of water and a small plastic cup.

"Thank you." The detective said the guards who then promptly left. "Interview with Vegeta Attaku began at 19:30 Detective present Bulma Briefs." She clicked on the Dictaphone that was recording their every sound. She turned over a page in her notes.

"Why is this being classed as an interview if I'm here to provide advices on this case that you have outstanding?" Vegeta asked sitting forward in his seat resting his forearms on the table comfortably.

"Whilst this is to help with this case there could be something you say that could incriminate you in any other cases. Which is why you have the right to have your attorney present and can ask for one to stop this at any time." She explained pulling her seat further under the desk. "Why did you agree to help?" She wondered. She'd met Vegeta a million times before, many more times than bureau had any idea of. That would get her into all kinds of trouble, and it was a wonder it hadn't come out so far.

"I do not wish to speak with that on." Vegeta glanced to the Dictaphone. "Or with the videos audio recording." Bulma pondered the thought for a few long moments before agreeing. She turned it off and signalled for the videos to be switched off. When he saw the red lights turn off he was satisfied.

"Is that better?" She asked.

"Now I can say what I like to you, and they can't hear it." He gave her a wide smirk and her blue eyebrows simply rose on her forehead.

"And what will that get you?"

"Nothing. Just a chance to get under your skin." He grinned resting back in his seat "Again." He added with a chuckle.

"Why did you decide to help?" She asked again wondering if this was going to be a waste of her time and if he was going to be serious or if this was another head game.

"Gets me out of the cell for a day." He shrugged a shoulder looking around at his surroundings breezily. "And," His eyes locked back to hers in all seriousness "I wanted to see you."

"You can see me any time." She replied. "Those searches you run of me on the internet don't provide you enough?"

"I like to keep up with what you are doing." His grin grew and he rose his hands up behind his head threading his fingers together.

"And does it help?" He didn't answer the question merely looked at her his stare quite serious. She could feel the intensity of it, feel the intense feelings he had for her in those eyes. He'd once admitted she was the only person he loved, only person he'd ever had any affection for.

"Ask me another question." He demanded not wanting to speak of it.

"I'm speaking to you about this person we are chasing seems to be copying your murders to precise detail. We wonder if anybody has been speaking to you, writing to you asking for particulars, showing admiration?" She asked.

"Admiration? Yes, of course. You are aware of the phenomenon of women writing to serial killers of their undying love. Sadly I receive too many of those." He admitted.

"Sadly?" asked Bulma curiously.

"It isn't exactly a love that can go anywhere."

"Thought you of all people would like the ego boost."

"I am a one woman man." He smirked and she sent him a cold look before ignoring him.

"Anything else?"

"Many people have written but not requesting too many particulars, unless you are disregarding journalists and authors. They request a lot of details."

"Have you provided any?"

"No." He shook his head folding his arms once again over his chest. Whilst body language experts say insecure people do this when they are being defensive, Bulma could never attribute that to him. She'd known him almost half of her life and she couldn't remember a time where he didn't do it.

"Why not?"

"A person has their reasons for each action, my reasons for those? They are my reasons."

"Have you spoken to any inmates?"

"You are aware of course that I'm in solitary confinement 23 hours of the day with one hour to exercise and shower. Even then I'm not allowed to be with anybody else." he chuckled. "Too much influence on others."

"Well it seems all that has been in vain." She sighed heavily looking down at her case papers.

"What do you already have of this man?"

"I'm not going..."

"How can you expect me to profile him if I know nothing about it?" He asked but she ignored it. Too much leaning to his demands meant he got what he wanted, and had got her in very sticky situations before. She grabbed two images from her file and put them onto the table in front of him.

"One of those is one of yours, the other isn't. Can you tell them apart?" She asked more out of curiosity than anything.

"Yes." He responded after only glancing at them both for a few seconds. "How many?" He looked in her file than back to her.

"5 so far." She admitted.

"Anything that connects the victims?" Her eyebrow rose at his choice of words. "What?"

"Victims? You fully accept then that the people you hurt were victims?"

"In the truest sense of its definition, but certainly not on any moral level."

"No, nothing connects them." She answered.

"Then either you haven't found it yet, or he does not follow me as closely as you assume."

"So you had a system?"

"Everybody who does something more than twice has a system."

"How did you pick then?"

"I killed those who deserved it."

"Oh so Brandon Mayes deserved it did he?" She pulled out a photo of a 5 year old boy and put it in front of him. Vegeta didn't glance down.

"His father abused him and beat him, no child should live like that."

"So you kill him?"

"I didn't kill him." The child being the only person in all of this Vegeta denied killing. "Nobody gets over pain like that, you either kill yourself or kill others." He gave enough information to her to tell her he lived with that.

"Why did you choose the latter?" He'd never admitted to her what had happened to him as a child and his teenage years, everybody just assumed it was horrible but they didn't know. However now she knew as he was clearly hinting to it.

"I tried both, only one worked." He brought his forearms out in front of her and pushed the sleeves up on one arm to show over his wrist where several deep scars showing at least 3 attempts at his own life that she could see. Their eyes met like many times before and he folded his arms over his chest once again. "Show me them." He then requested and she looked dubious. "You know full well I do not get any sexual gratification from it, you wanted my help so show me." He demanded irritated by her attitude. From the file she pulled out the photos of the murders she was investigating and laid them out neatly in front of him. It took him several minutes but he scrutinized them all. "Opportunity. What a boring motivation." Vegeta shook his head angrily. "Your guy seeks notoriety."

"How will he get that if he copies you?" She asked curiously well.

"He is young and stupid. Not intelligent enough to come up with his own ideas." He took hold of his cup and took a sip of his water.

"You haven't had any admiring letters from anybody of a similar ilk?"

"Not that you seek. The admiration letters are not like that."

"Like what?"

"They are admiration letters. Nothing of any detail."

"People are sick." She muttered under her breath but he heard it and barked a laugh.

"Yeah and you want to talk to _me_ about that?"

"True." she nodded with ghostings of a smile.

"I haven't seen one of those in a while." He mentioned seeing it and she looked at him. How many times had she looked in that face and wanted things to be different? Too many times.

"There're reasons for that." Her face turned stoic again. She slid some of her long glorious blue hair behind her ear and she watched him as she did so, no doubt remembering how it felt when he ran his fingers through it. She shook her thoughts from the memories too.

"There doesn't have to be." His deep voice persisted.

"Vegeta," She hissed angrily between her teeth "stop it now."

"I haven't in over 10 years, what makes you think that bars and bricks around me will make me stop?" he lent forwards again, his voice becoming husky even. She _hated_ that he could do this to her. For everything he had done, the girl inside her could only think how romantic that last statement was.

"Eventually you are going to have to realise that no matter how many letters, how many times you try and get in my head, you are never going to get what you want." She again said through her teeth wanting to stop anybody from lip reading.

"Why?"

"Because you are in one of the highest security prisons never to see the light of day again, that's why." She reiterated and a large smirk came across his face.

"So it's a matter of logistics rather than you don't want it to happen then?" His eyebrow was over his eye and she sighed and swore to herself.

"That's not what I said."

"No, but it's what you implied, and that's good enough."

"Stop it Vegeta, stop it." She implored him. "It's not going to happen." She shook her head all but believing it to be true.

"If I wasn't in here..." He started.

"No." She shook her head "I'm not going to answer that and fuel this any more. This is too much as it is."

Vegeta looked down, chewed on his lips for a few moments. She then wondered if this was the first time she'd ever seen what could describe as emotion on his face. There wasn't any emotion there, but she knew. Whilst she was convinced that he was sociopath and therefore incapable of feeling anything even remotely like an emotion or empathy for people, she did genuinely think that he loved her, his version of it though. He'd been in pursuit of her since they were teenagers and as much as she would deny it until she was blue in the face, she loved him back. Nobody knew that of course. She was with somebody after all, but back before Vegeta had done all of these terrible things she had been deeply in love with him too, just they were never able to be together. And now? She didn't know what to think. True to his word Vegeta did slaughter those people that were evil in their own right. Child abusers, gang runners, sex traffickers, wife beaters or sex offender were what he went for truly believing he was ridding the world of evil, ironically becoming it himself. He didn't deal with ironies.

"I want my attorney now." Vegeta then said a little quieter.

"Don't do this to yourself or me." Bulma then pleaded not wanting to lose the help he could give her. "Things cannot be changed. You made your choice a long time ago."

"Get me my attorney." He demanded again.

"Vegeta," her foot reached over under the table and touched his leg out of sight of the cameras and wanting to attempt to use her feminine charms. "Listen to me."

"No you listen to me." He stood up grabbing his chair and launching it across the room. He stared at her his chest heaving under his jumpsuit, his gorgeous face twisted in pure anger. "Get me my attorney or put me back in my box" He spat at her. Her eyebrows arched and she felt bad, she did. She was the only the person in his life he ever reached out for but she refused it. She felt guilt perhaps. It wasn't until she broke off their affair that this all started. She didn't know then obviously, but he'd pretty much said as so since in one of his letters to her. The door swung open and the two guards came in to prevent any harm coming to the detective.

"It's okay." Bulma said to them not fearing that he'd hurt her, or that he'd be stupid enough to in the middle of a police station.

"I say one word, I ruin you, tell me why I shouldn't." Vegeta growled at her but the guards ignored her request and went over to him putting the handcuffs back on him. As one bent down to tie them to his foot shackles he never took his eyes off her. She mouthed ' _please don't_ ' to him. He merely sneered shaking his head.

"Come on." They grabbed him tightly by the forearm and dragged him from the room not wanting to risk any of his kind of anger.

* * *

She wasn't finished with him. The detective walked to the cell he was being held in awaiting transportation back to the jail. She put all of her belongings into a tray before being allowed through by the Sergeant who was watching over him. Bulma looked over and could see Vegeta sat on the tiny bed watching her every movement.

"Take a break." Bulma said to the Sergeant who frowned. "He's in a cell, I'll be okay." Deciding that he could have a quick cigarette after all he left after nodding to her. When she was sure that he'd gone and they were relatively alone she walked over to the big heavy bars caging him. "You know this is how it will always be." She said softly. He didn't move from up against the wall, knee up with a hand covering his face. "You killed those people Vegeta, your own choice to do it. It's simply not possible any more." He removed his hand stood up and walked over so he stood in front of her his nostrils flaring, his eyes lowering in anger.

"It never was, was it? You've always been a fucking cock tease, somebody should teach you not to do that."

"Vegeta," his name rolled so beautifully from her mouth. Her hand reached out and gently touched the joining of his jumpsuit. "You know that isn't true." he grabbed the hand and pulled it through the bars, smashing her face against them.

"Tell me why I shouldn't break your arm." He hissed through clenched teeth, his grip so tight on her she'd have no way of fighting back.

"Because you love me and that will not help anything." he gripped her arm tighter for a few more seconds before he let go. He slapped one of the bars before gripping it tight as she again fingered the joining of his jumpsuit. "None of my feelings for you have ever been fake, you know that. That's why its so bad now." She reasoned and he rested his forehead against one of the cool bars.

"Why did you really bring me here?" His dark voice asked. Even being this close to him did stupid things to her hormones. She knew it was wrong, she was a detective for Christ sake but he was... the love of her life. Nobody could love her the way he did. But he was to die behind those bars, never to be touched by her or anybody again.

"I do really need your help."

"The guy you want is a cop." He shook his head at himself at how he acted around her.

"A what?" She gasped.

"Nobody knows the details that much of what I did except me and cops. And they weren't mine." It was so simple to him to work stuff like that out. He was incredibly intelligent and she'd often wondered if he'd ever done good with it what could have been achieved.

"Who?" She asked more to herself than him.

"As much as I've dealt with a few, names of cops tend to slip my mind. That's your bag." He answered and she sniffed a laugh. He looked down at the hand of hers around his bellybutton area playing with the joining of his clothes. His body was reacting. It had been a few years now since affectionate touching had taken place and it was _her_. He wanted to hate her, and a part of him did, but the other part loved and was obsessed with her to a point of madness. He knew she played around with him, keeping him on elastic to use him when she needed him. But what else could she do? She had a partner, a house, and he was going to be in this jumpsuit for the rest of his life. Hell he deserved it, for once he agreed with the justice system, didn't mean to say he wasn't going to get out though. But what was the point of getting out if she wasn't going to be there with him?

"Why couldn't you have controlled yourself?" She sighed as if incredibly unhappy that here they were either side of prison bars.

"You didn't want me even when I was squeaky clean." He replied and she instantly shook her head.

"That's never been true." She admitted softly, saying everything he'd known all along and what he needed to hear. She loved him just as much as he loved her. Star-crossed lovers of the worst kind. Good and evil forced to be in love. "I need to go." she pouted. "Please stop writing to me, I cannot keep explaining them and I don't think I can take it." She looked up, her big blue eyes meeting his. With a quick glance to make sure the way was clear she pressed her lips on his for the briefest of seconds but long enough for them to get enough to feed their addiction. She stepped back away from him and the Sergeant returned.

"The bus is here to take him back." He informed and Bulma nodded. She looked at her lover once more, her heart breaking as it always did when she left him. He noticed her lips wobble for a second before she disappeared. He smirked, _soon my lover, soon_.


	2. Chapter 2

Vegeta sat in the back of the prison bus watching the world go past. He was on edge, feeling slightly tense. It had taken a while and he was slightly concerned that maybe they would back out. But he smirked when the bus turned off the slip road and under the bridge as planned. Excitement contorted in his veins when as instructed they parked up in the shadows.

One of the guards got up and walked around to the back and opened up the small door to the cage he was in even on a bus. He assisted Vegeta in jumping out of the back since he was still shackled. Vegeta took in a deep breath; Fresh air? Sunshine nearly on his skin? Things were going well. The other guard soon joined them.

It was just turning into evening, and thankfully nobody else was around. The bridge was on a motorway that wasn't heavy for rush hour traffic and specifically chosen for this. He glanced over and saw the cars there as per the agreement making him chuckle that it was going to plan. The guards undid his shackles and he was free within seconds. "Got the keys?" Vegeta nodded in the direction of his car and the guard slid a hand into his pocket chucking them to him. Vegeta jogged over to it and popped the boot open. Everything was there as discussed.

There in the boot was a big trunk heavily locked with a combination lock that only Vegeta knew the code to. It didn't pay to have them in on the plan to know that too. Inputting the combination he pulled out two duffel bags and put them aside. He pushed down his prison jumpsuit and pulled up some jeans that had been in the back, then slid on a clean white shirt. He almost sighed relief. Clean cotton, nothing felt better.

The two guards came over to him looking incredibly nervous but began stripping out of their uniforms. "The money, identity's and clothes are in the bags there." Vegeta nodded to the two duffel bags he'd pulled out. They handed him the uniforms they'd stripped. "You remember the deal, one breath of a word, you guys die and so do your kids and wives." The two susceptible guards nodded furiously seduced by the money they were getting. He'd set them up with new lives in another country with money to mean they never had to work again. "Get the fuck out of here." He nodded to them and the other car that had been left. The two took the bags greedily ran to the car, started the engine and span away from the scene.

Out of the 4x4 he pulled 3 large containers and he dragged them very quickly towards the bus knowing he only had a matter of minutes to get this sorted before the convoy came looking for the bus. He took one of the containers unscrewed the top and tipped the thick red liquid onto the driver's seat over the floor by the driver and the dash. Once it was empty he walked outside, got the other and poured that in the space of the passenger where the other guard had sat. Once he'd covered that seat in the liquid, he retrieved the last container then poured that in the seat he'd been sat in.

Once finished, he walked outside and put the empty containers in the boot of his car. Then he retrieved the two jerry cans of petrol, and with the uniforms, his jumpsuit he stepped back on the bus. He put the uniforms and the jumpsuit in their prospective positions making sure they were covered in the red liquid as he did so. With the two jerry cans he poured the gasoline over everything, all the seats. He smirked that it was going well. He jogged off the bus putting the empty cans into the boot of his 4x4. Finally he pulled out three more duffel bags. He picked them all up and got back on the bus. Out of each bag he pulled out real human bones of men aged similar to them all and put them in the uniforms they corresponded with. The skulls were the final piece but he'd made sure no teeth were in them. Once he was done he ran off the bus, and the final piece of planning from the car pulled out a wick that they'd made from a match, paper and cotton. He'd effectively made a very large cigarette but wrapped paper around the top to give himself time to get in and drive away from the scene before the bus went up. He lit the wick, placed it on the bus, sprinted off and jumped into his 4x4.

Just as he was pulling back onto the slip road, he felt the explosion as it rocked his car. And like any other terrified motorist he sped off the motorway in the opposite direction he'd came in.

Once he'd driven for about half an hour and he was certain he wasn't being followed he parked up again. He was on some country road with no other cars on it. He let out a big sigh of relief and chuckled to himself. If he got caught, he'd be in supreme trouble, but if not, he was free. He just needed to clean up a few odds and ends, then that women was his.

* * *

He could almost smell it. He pulled to a stop outside a nice house in his much nicer alternative vehicle after destroying the other one. His cars had been seized by the police, however he had people that could get him things. A few favours he'd done for a few gang runners inside. He was more of a solo guy, but occasionally he scratched a few backs for some backs scratches in return. Now, if all had gone well his two guards would be on their respective planes with their families to different ends of the Earth, both without extradition treaties so they held no worry about coming back if all didn't go well. However the fire should have eliminated a lot of evidence, and it should have enough blood on it to give the impression all party's that were aboard and now dead. He'd bought the guards off long ago, and since they'd been siphoning off blood keeping it safe as he'd been doing the same with the prison nurse who had a thing for him. They'd simply been waiting for the perfect time to put everything into plan and a legitimate reason for him to be out of prison when his love without ever knowing it had saved him once again.

Vegeta growled irritated. He could see her partner's car still on the drive suggesting he hadn't gone to work yet. He didn't want to create any shaky waters since they would be investigating for a good few weeks into what had happened with the prison van. So whilst he wanted to go in there and ruin her other half, he would not. He would have to be patient. He could wait. After all, he'd spent years and more even waiting for her. A few hours is nothing. He switched the car off and settled down, maybe get some shut eye.

Headlights and a loud revving noise jolted him from his slumber. He sat up and saw the car in question pulling from the driveway. He licked his lips in anticipation of this moment. He'd been dreaming about it for years and no matter what happened, it was going to live up to his fantasy. Once the car was out of sight, he climbed out of his car locking it as he did so. The streets were quiet, calm and cold. It was now early morning so nobody was around and it felt like peace. Whilst he'd spent almost the past decade in a box on his own and he should be out enjoying company, it was the peace he was enjoying. No constant noise, no shouting, no arguing or fighting, no music played in at loud volumes at all hours to sap any morale that may build; Silence was golden.

Calmly he walked across the street towards the house. His mouth was salivating, she was in there. Primed and waiting for him. He walked up to the door and tried it to find it locked. He frowned, that wasn't normal. Not taking it to heart though he walked around to the side of the house, down it towards the back. That was normal, he smirked. There at her window the balcony door was open. He climbed up onto a window frame that was underneath her balcony. With difficulty, but supreme arrogance he managed the feat and pulled himself up over the railing of the balcony. He walked to the door and peered in through the glass. She wasn't in the bed but he could see the door the en-suite was closed with a light shining behind it. Again his tongue moistened his lips. She was a gorgeous woman, and she'd be naked behind that door. It had been too long, his mind and cock agreed.

Stepping inside the room his nostrils were filled with her smell. His heart pumped a funny way. Did hers do the same when she smelt him? Like a panther he walked through the room towards the bathroom door. He could hear as he approached, music softly getting louder and the water of the shower. Quietly he turned the nob on the handle and slipped in closing the door behind as quietly too. His breath caught as he spotted her pale naked body through the frosted and fogged glass. He was within feet now with no jumpsuit and bars to protect her. He stepped around to the opening of the shower where she was humming like an angel whilst washing herself with her back to him. It took all of him not to push her against the wall at that moment and mount her all unsuspecting. No, it would be more fulfilling when she knew it was him. As he stepped closer to her, her body froze obviously feeling somebody behind her. Seeing this he pounced. He wrapped both of his arms around her and slid one hand tightly around her mouth to muffle a loud scream. "Scream and I'll cut your tongue out." His deep voice demanded and he watched her eyes spring wide and her head turned to look at him. After a few moments and he was sure that she wasn't going to scream her head off he loosened his grip. She fought away from him and backed herself up against the wall

"What the hell are you doing here?" She hissed angrily, scared still and a whole lot of surprise.

"I've come for you, why else would I be here?" He stepped into the shower with her attempting to pin her against the wall. He was soaked through within seconds, not that he cared or barely noticed. Blood was pounding in his ears being so close to her.

"You are meant to be in a maximum security prison locked up for the rest of your life."

"I was. It just so happened I died earlier, don't you watch the news?" He smirked. Her chest was heaving under heavy breath still trying to calm the shaking in her body, failing to recognise it was taking Vegeta's attention since her boobs were clearly on show.

"No, no Vegeta." She covered her face with her hands thinking of all kinds of horror he'd done to get himself there.

"C'mon, you always moan about men not being romantic," he started he walked even closer to her, now practically against her. "What's more romantic than a man breaking out of the highest end security prison simply to be with you?" He pressed himself against her and brought her into his arms. She melted instantly, her arms went around his shoulders as he buried his head in her neck trapping her against the wall.

"Oh but what are we going to do? You know..." she sounded desperate.

"Yes, your family will kill me, his family will kill me, whatever." He dismissed it pressing his head further in her neck making her move it to the side to give him more room. He wanted to feel her skin against his face, feel her pulse beat against him.

"They will kill _us_. You know full well my family is all about respect." Her voice twinged a bit when she felt his lips graze against her neck in a spot he'd learnt so many moons ago was one of her spots.

"As most crime syndicates are." He scoffed pressing an opened tongued kiss on the spot making her whimper and in vainly try to buck him off her but it was a vain attempt and he was an impeccably strong man. "Whenever are you going to realise you're mine, and want this as much as I?"

"I've known that since we were teenagers." She whimpered again as he pressed another kiss on her exposed neck. Her nails clawed at his back gripping his now ruined, soaked grey t-shirt.

"Then I'm not taking no as any more answers."

"But..." She was about protest when he trailed his kiss further up towards her ear and it came out as sigh. Her leg wrapped around his thigh that was pressing between her legs anchoring him to her. "But what do we do?" She asked as between his lips he took her ear lobe then gently sucked it.

"Let the moment take us to where it normally takes us." She felt his lips turn into a smirk. She twisted her head around to look at him. As soon as they were aligned he smothered her lips with his own. She whimpered again but cradled his face in her tiny palms, her fingers threading through his short wet hair. The kiss was sloppy as they were both so full of passion and were both soaking since the shower was still beating on them. He pulled back from her and pulled up his t-shirt.

"This is so stupid, I should call everybody and tell them you are here, take you back." She shook her head, talking to herself more than him. He threw his t-shirt aside and she felt her pussy throb. He was her vision of male perfection. Every muscle moulded and flowed into the next. The water ran down it like in those jeans commercials where the heavily muscled man steps out of the pool with his jeans still on.

"Call them then." He spread his arms out in the gesture of defiance. Her eyes only looked at his torso though, watching as water droplets fell down him as he was now standing out of the spray. God she loved that man, that cruel, cold, evil man. Whilst she was far from perfect and her family was not a bunch of angels either, she was a detective an upholder of the law, and she should be moral and not wanting his murderous lips on her. But she did, she wanted them all over her. What was wrong with her? How could she still not be over the love she felt for this man even after all this time and all he'd done?

"You know I could never do that to you." She replied strongly as he stepped back to her sloshing water as he did so. He grabbed her two hands and put them on his jeans buckle.

"Then let me fuck you." He whispered in her ear irresistibly.

Within a few moments he felt her fingers tighten into work and made short work of the button holding his jeans together. With the struggle of wet denim they pushed the jeans to the floor and kicked them away before they were back in each others arms kissing each other for all they were worth. He pressed her against the wall, wanting to lift her up so he could mount her but due to the soap and water she was too slippery to stay in one position. He growled angrily at being denied her that way, but the vibrations made her giggle in his mouth. Her tongue sucked his into her mouth slowing the passionate fumblings into a deep romantic kiss. As he unconsciously ground his hips against hers, his erect cock slipped against her lubricated clit making them both shiver and moan. He couldn't take this any more. He liked foreplay, he liked giving her oral, liked teasing her until she could only beg him to take her, but this time he couldn't wait any more. He broke the kiss, and with his intense gaze told her the same. She understood the small changes in expression as to what he meant. He was a hard to read person, and she was the only one who knew the language. He gently but forcedly turned her around and pressed her face first against the wall. His hands were shaking with too much adrenaline as he started her her beach model body naked and dripping wet for him. His rough large hands ran up and down her body before slipping around the front, down to her erect clit. She moaned beautifully as he started to finger her. Her hands slipped behind him to grip anything and scratched her nails into him. He didn't mind, he liked a little bit of rough. When he could take no more of her moaning he pulled her hips outwards against him and slid himself inside her. They both moaned together. Nothing felt better to her than being so deeply filled by her lover. He took a few moments to felt himself feel it again. The feeling of being inside her, it took all of him not to come right then.

"Move." She pleaded her nails scratching into his butt cheek. As per her wish he began to slid his hips forward and back rocking his cock inside her. "ah," She moaned and felt him groan behind her. He was so hard he thought he'd grown some steel in his nether regions. His hands bruisingly gripped her slim hips and got harder and harder as he found himself blinded in lust. "Oh Vegeta...harder..." She pleaded and he nearly lost himself. His hand slammed onto the wall next to her head. She reached up a hand and put it on top of his. God, he loved her as he looked at the stark difference in their skin colours. Hers porcelain, his the colour of honey. Her hand small and dainty, his large and had killed people. Again unable to deny her, he began to piston himself harder and harder into her. Like a teenager on his first time it took him a few seconds more of that to cum deep inside her. He crushed her as he lent on the back of her against the wall.

"I haven't had any in years," he joked "I'll make the other times better for you." He whispered into the back of her neck. The warm air on her wet skin made her shiver.

"As long as its you, it'll be good any time." Her hands reached behind his head and stroked her fingers through his hair. With her other hand she reached out for the shower and turned it off. He found the use of his legs and stepped back from her so she could turn around.

"You understand that either you run with me, or I take you with me." He wanted to point out his motives were clear.

"And go where?" She cried shocked by his plan. He stepped out of the shower grabbed the nearest towel wrapped it around himself before he grabbed another and threw it to her.

"Anywhere, Greece, somewhere else that doesn't care too much with extradition rules, who cares?"

"It's not that fact you are on the run that concerns me," She waved it off wrapping the towel around her. "It's me!"

"Well good to see you are as selfish as ever. Nice to see things don't change." He chuckled as he sat himself down on the closed toilet seat.

"It's not that." She hissed her long blue hair now dripping around her shoulders in a dark blue colour. "Wherever we go he'll try to follow us. I've been married off to him since I was 19. That is the reason we've never been able to be together before remember? The fact that his family or my family would kill us!"

"I'm already dead." He smirked with that malevolent grin of his.

"And you will be again. You got a brilliant plan for this part of it too or did your cock not let you get that far?" She spit. He merely stared at her with his self servant grin on his face and his head resting on his fist as he leant against the sink. "What?" She frowned folding her arms angrily under her bosom.

"I love you, what can I say? I like it when you get mad at me." He shrugged with a hand, again with that smirk. Her insides again melted like a pathetic teenage girl looking at her puppy love.

"Oh for fucks sake." She sank down and sat on the edge of the bath. He knew what those words did to her.

"I faked my own death to be with you..."

"No you faked your own death to get out of prison where by all rights you should still be. You killed those people Vegeta." she shook her head at him.

"Whilst out of the two of us I understand you can take the moral high ground, your past isn't squeaky."

"Yes." She threw her hand aggressively trying to dismiss that.

"Your family has probably ordered more death than I have ever done. But you allow them to walk around free as birds, you spend Christmas with them." She ran a hand over her face.

"Yes." She repeated rubbing the palm of her hand down over her face. "Two wrongs..."

"Don't make a right, no of course they don't. But in fact you yourself cannot claim to be squeaky. You did not tell anybody of your investigating department where to find me for a year even though you knew, once you'd worked it out, where to find me."

"You did it for my attention, I didn't want to give you the satisfaction." She responded quickly and he chuckled as he sat back coolly folding his arms. Her eyes glanced down naturally and saw his legs were apart and through the gap in the towel she could see his flaccid member. Instinctively her pussy clenched.

"Of course you didn't." Vegeta responded sarcastically. "So what now?"

"What do you mean, what now?"

"3 options; 1, you call your police friends, tell them I didn't die and I go back to where I came from. 2, you tell me to leave, I get out of here find a place and leave forever. Or 3, we come up with a plan, get the hell out of here and have the life together we should have always had without the stupid family politics shit you concern yourself with."

"Stupid? It doesn't concern you then that two crime families will be after us no matter where we go wanting to kill you?"

"Not really." He shrugged honestly. "I just managed to get myself out of prison, where it will be reported I died. And yet, here I sit. When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must the be truth."

"And what does a Sherlock Holmes quote have anything to do with this?"

"I've defined what's meant to be impossible and whilst whatever out here is improbable, we should try it."

"Why should we?"

"Because we have no other life to live. Because this existence is all we get. Why not try to get what we can while we can and enjoy it?"

"This speech coming from you? Have you been attending some church services inside or something?"

"Gets you out of the cell for a few hours." he shrugged. "They can't be working too much otherwise I'd be sitting her preaching about forgiveness and turning a new cheek which, as it may shock you, is what they tend to preach in a prison sermon." he chuckled at his own joke, and she smiled. "1, 2 or 3?" He pressed for an answer from her.

"Just let me think for a little while." She pleaded and he nodded.

"So its not 1 then." He grinned as he stood up and walked into the shower to collect his clothes. He pulled them out and hung them up on the radiator to get them dry. As he did this mundane activity she watched him. She felt like crying. She was so confused. How could they make it just as simple as that they loved each other and they should run away? He was a serial killer that should be in a cell. She was a detective that had cases still ongoing. She had a fiancée of many years due home in 9 hours. This was wrong, so wrong. She didn't know what to do. But all she could do was look to him to guide her. She was a fierce independent woman but when he said jump she'd always ask him how high. He was the only person that could do that to her. "What to do now?" he then asked her and she looked at him curiously. "I'm not going anywhere until my clothes are dry, which I make is about 3-4 hours."

"Want some food?" She asked as she grabbed from the back of the door a bath robe. She handed one to him he frowned looking at it. "What else are you going to wear?" he sneered as he slipped on the robe understanding her point but having to wear her fiancée's robe made him rage at the thought of this other man being privy to her naked.

"Hm, I'm glad you remember I'm always peckish after sex." He smirked. She rolled her eyes and left the bathroom. He chuckled. She could choose 2 or 3, but he was still taking her with him no matter what she said. It would feel better of course if she came willingly but if not, it didn't matter.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the next chapter.

WARNING - this has graphic descriptions of violent murder and also graphic description of child sexual abuse. If you would rather skip these parts they are the portion of text between the two bold words. You can pick it up again after the line break that looks like this -

One section is certainly more graphic than the other, however felt it was important for anybody that may become offended or upset to point out both.

* * *

Bulma walked into her bedroom to see Vegeta sat up in her bed watching the news. She sighed. If she called the police now, she'd have to admit about their previous relationship and affair. That would ruin her life and career. If she said to him to leave she'd never see him again. He wouldn't be stupid enough to write to her if he got away. He'd pulled off the impossible. He'd gotten himself free from prison and if he'd covered his tracks well enough, he'd be free forever. But he wouldn't risk that by writing to her or hanging around a police officer so that would be more final than him being behind bars. He called her, emailed her, wrote to her pretty much all of the time, the guards let her know how much he searched her on the internet so she still stayed close to him. But it would be it. Could her heart take it if he left her life forever? It seemed her heart knew the answer to his question already but her head wasn't ready to accept that yet.

She padded over to the bed, slid a knee and slid closer to him. After they'd eaten some food she'd pushed him back upstairs. For some reason having him downstairs as well felt even more of a betrayal of her fiancée. Not that she loved him. She never had. She practically hated him which is why she hadn't married him. Her father and his father had tried very hard to try and get that sorted but she'd always declined. And since her fiancée did love her, he'd agreed to wait until she was ready. She never would be as he wasn't Vegeta. She cuddled up to her love placing her head onto his chest comfortably. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they would look like any other in love couple cuddling in bed. She felt his lips kiss her on the head before looking back to the news that had just finished reporting about his death in a suspicious van fire that had taken two innocent guards with him. Reports were wondering if he'd killed them all or if it had been some kind of hit. "Seems like you pulled it off." Bulma said as she rubbed her hand up and down his torso tenderly.

"Seems that way. Never count your chickens though." He replied intelligently.

"Where would we go?" asked Bulma after several minutes of silence.

"Anywhere." He lied since in fact he already knew, and had already set up their new life.

"Is it stupid that I want go with you?"

"You know my answer is going to be no." was his simple and truthful reply.

"How can I trust you?" She whispered as she watched her hand on his torso only. "You killed a kid Vegeta. Everything else I can rationalise about you and I have, trying in vein to give myself a break about the feelings I have for you. But he was a kid Vegeta and you killed him, how can anybody forgive you for that?" He was deathly silent as he considered his answer since all denials he'd given her before about the child had fallen on deaf ears and he lifted his free arm.

"They weren't the only times I tried," he brought his wrist into view "I tried loads of ways but I was always brought back, saved at the last second."

"Who?" She asked fingering the scars with her own finger as if wanting to know they were actually there and not another ploy to get into her head.

" **My** parents were murdered when I was 7. I was kidnapped and held prisoner until I was 16. The man kept me chained up, beat me, raped me, never let me see or speak to anybody else, kept me out of school, made me do crimes for him." She looked up hearing the horror but he wasn't looking at her only down at the scars on his wrist. There was a clench in his jaw that told her this was all true. Nobody had ever known what had happened to him, neither even her until this moment. "He kept me in a room with my parents' dead bodies for 7 days. One day for each of the years I'd been alive for me to say goodbye to them. There was blood everywhere. My mother's arm had come off. I was drenched in their blood, it smelt, I wasn't fed, or had anywhere to go to the toilet. I desperately needed to go, but I didn't want to because then I would have had to pee on **her**."

He stopped dead as for a second she'd heard emotion in his usual deep voice. It had strained for a millisecond. Still he didn't look at her as again his jaw clenched tightly so much she saw the tension in his temple. "When I saw that boy, his eyes were like mine. Everything I suffered, he was going through. That bastard he called a father never kept his hands to himself. When that kid looked at me, I saw his wrist was like mine. He'd tried it too. His father found out that the boy had written to me and killed him to keep him quiet. I avenged him." He stayed still for a few more moments before sitting up out of her embrace. He said nothing more walking to the toilet but he didn't close the door behind him. She watched her lover, her heart quivering as anybody's would when they'd heard their loves terrible abusive childhood. What a poor child having to stare at his parents dead bodies. The smell of decomposing bodies was the worse smell ever, but to smell it as a 7 year old when it was coming off your mum and dad? What monster could do that? She heard her hairdryer turn on and frowned. She climbed out of her bed walked into it to see that he was drying his clothes with it.

"What are you doing?"

"Drying my clothes. I'm not sitting around forever." He spat back harshly. "Make up your mind now Briefs, either you are coming with me or I leave you." He looked up at her and she looked down into his black eyes. He was angry, no doubt since he'd just revealed his past that he'd kept hidden for so long. He wanted out of there to try and bury it.

"Yes, I'm coming with you." She nodded without much of a break but with a sound of defeat in her voice. How could she leave him? Even before she'd heard that story.

"Pack a bag then." he insisted.

"Look, is there a better way to go about this?"

"Like?"

"Like we pack some things tonight getting things ready and in the morning instead of going to work we drive from there. Then at least we've got a 12 hour head start rather than 4 or so I'm likely to have after we've finished packing everything we need?"

"Okay," he nodded seeing it made perfect sense. "Go pack your stuff. Make sure you pack your badge and stuff, it might help us out." Nodding she left the room to pack her bag. He smirked to himself and got back to his task of drying his clothes faster.

As light slowly began to fill the bedroom they knew that she should be getting up for work any moment and her partner would be back. Vegeta climbed out of bed and stretched his back making it pop a few vertebrae as he stared down at his lover. She stared up at him unable to comprehend that he was there with her, and she'd let him use her body again a few times. Did that make her just as bad as him? Who was she to take the moral high ground when she loved him? When her father had probably killed more than him as he rightly pointed out. And if they had this one life to live how they wanted, why not take the chance? He'd created a new life for himself by killing his oldself, why not take this opportunity to finally try at being together? For once he was being the optimist. "I'll park up around the corner." he gestured his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of his car that they'd filled up with most of her belongings that she didn't want to be living without.

"I'll be out at about 8:30." She tucked the duvet up underneath her chin as he stared down at her, their love now reconnected as much as it had ever been. The few hours had been spent just being together reconnecting their bodies and minds innocently before whatever happened, happened.

"I'll wait until 8:40, if you aren't there I'll assume you aren't coming and will go." He wanted to give one final get out clause to her. Again, not that he would let her go anywhere and would be taking her, however he wanted to make it clear it was her choice. She nodded agreement, he lent down to her and covered her lips with his. She sighed what sounded like relief as they did so but he pulled back from her. His thumb wiped over her chin affectionately before he left through the balcony doors as quietly as he'd snuck through them. If this was how it was going to be, she just wanted out of this life as quickly as possible. She wouldn't want her family to find her. She didn't have many friends so she wasn't worried about leaving them, but she did love her parents. Did love them, but if they found her after this stunt? She knew what the consequences were.

* * *

 **Vegeta** sat in the car watching the mothers taking their children to school, the professionals leaving for work out of their large suburban homes. The sun was shining and it would seem to be a very hot day. But even as he sat there in a beautiful neighbourhood he hated it. He was a being full of hate without her. When she was with him, he felt numb. Unfortunately when she'd left him, ended their affair, the hate and anger inside him made him that evil person they all knew about. Of course taking the life of somebody else wasn't the answer to get rid of it, he knew it, but he simply couldn't help himself. He'd rid the world of evil, and yet they didn't appreciate that did they?

He rested his head back against the leather seat. He couldn't tell you why their love had started, or even why for somebody that could kill people and sleep without remorse could feel such love for another person but he did. He was addicted to her. She made him feel numb, helped him feel content for brief moments in time, and that was what he couldn't get rid of. When in her arms and in her body, he didn't think about anything else but her.

That monster that had kidnapped him had been his first. One day, he'd recovered strength that he didn't know he had inside after he'd been beaten to the floor then whipped a few times. Where from he didn't quite remember but he retrieved a knife and then killed _him_. Took the knife and stabbed _him_ before slicing _him_ from ear to ear. He didn't know how many times he continued stabbing but something indescribable took hold of his body as the knife ripped _his_ stomach apart and tore _his_ face off. Afterwards, Vegeta sat there covered in blood and organs still clutching the knife in a crumpled mess next to the mutilated corpse of his once tormentor; The silence he'd heard was poetic. There was no noise, nothing. No laughter from the monster at his pain, no demands for whatever, no sound of his chains on the floor as he tried to grab for food _he'd_ put just out of reach, just nothing.

Then suddenly Vegeta felt relief, like no other feeling in the world. He felt freedom, knowing now he could do what he wanted. Never had he felt that good before. That had happened way before he ever encountered Bulma, and she did not know about it. The police had always suspected he'd done more murders than he'd been convicted for but he wasn't going to admit to anything. He admitted the ones they could prove was him, but unless they couldn't they were his to think about. Many psychologists that had interviewed him over the years had reasoned that he felt such euphoria after one murder that he'd wanted to experience that over and over again, thus creating a cycle, a pattern and making him a serial killer. He concluded that was very accurate, but that's not reason he chose those people. He didn't pick people that were blonde, or looked slightly like his mother that had been theorised of other killers in the past, he killed those who justice had not prevailed with. In the press he was dubbed a 'vigilante' and perhaps that's why they never really portrayed him as completely evil. He was doing what the justice system should have done, and got rid of those that should of done. Vegeta felt the system had failed him, so he was going to make sure the system didn't fail in other times. Never did those terrible memories of being locked in with his parents leave him, or the feeling of his small childish bottom being savagely ripped apart as that man shoved himself into his tiny body. They were with him always, but the police never looked for him. His parents were murdered in their own home, where it could be seen they had a young son, but no they didn't look for him. They could have saved him if they'd looked hard enough, but they didn't and he spent 9 years in hell because of **it**.

He put sunglasses on over his eyes as he didn't want anybody to see the water that was gathering. He didn't cry, couldn't remember the last time he had, but it didn't mean water didn't collect in the process of it though. As he did so his eyes caught the clock 8:31. His stomach sank a little. Bulma was a punctual woman. Had been since the day they met. Every time they met she'd never been late, she took great pride in it. Did it mean she didn't want to come with him? He knew of course the moral dilemma she felt. As she'd said herself, everything else she'd always been able to convince herself that he thought he was doing good, but her believing he'd killed that child had been something she couldn't forgive him for. She wanted children, wanted to have that life, and had always spoke of them having that together in times where their mouths got away from them. But after that, he was sure she wouldn't trust him around a child. He was a cold hearted murderer, who'd killed a kid, who would leave their children with him? The story he'd told of her of why that child died was the truth. Many people wouldn't understand, and rightly they shouldn't, the only person he wanted to understand was her. He wouldn't harm a child, is not something he could say to her to placate her thoughts was it?

The minutes ticked by and his hands were gripping the steering wheel harder and harder. No, she couldn't do this to him. Not after last night. She'd told him she loved him, she couldn't do this. Blood was boiling, his rage was flooding turning his vision red. He scrunched his eyes, and let go of the wheel. Seeing the clock flick to 8:40, he all but died inside. He looked in the mirrors of his car and didn't see her. Sighing that he'd gone through all of that yesterday and the past few months for nothing he started the engine. He then pulled away and drove up the road envisioning all kinds of hell he would induct upon her. Stopping at a junction he glanced for a space to pull out as he spotted one he started to pull out only to see a car that was passing across his line of view stop in front of him. He was about to shout at the person when he saw it was her looking directly at him. His gaze lowered and he almost revved the engine to smash into the side of her. But she was gesturing wildly to him, he then got the picture she was asking him to follow her. He followed behind her for a few minutes before she indicated down a side street, and into a car park behind some garages that looked a bit run down and disused.

He parked up as did she, she got out of her car ran to his and jumped into the passenger seat. "I didn't know where you had parked, and then I thought I had to ditch my car somewhere otherwise it wouldn't be like I left for work." She quickly explained knowing he'd probably been thinking she was ditching him. She threw her handbag into the back of the car then turned to him. "We going or what?" She smiled brightly ready for their new lives together. He lent over towards her and she kissed him for a few seconds apologising for making him feel like she wasn't coming. After breaking apart, he slid the car into reverse and they sped out leaving her car there to no doubt stolen or torched.

* * *

At 2o'clock they'd done well. They made very good time and were now just outside the ferry port and were in time for the next sail in an hour. Vegeta pulled up the handbrake and they climbed out to get some lunch before they set off. They would then be half an hour until they were on the continent with the world under their wheels to go wherever. Money didn't seem to be an issue for Vegeta she noticed and it seemed clear he had far more money than she was aware of. During the investigation of him they'd seized his money to prevent him from running, but it must just be he had money tied up where they couldn't see. Where from, she daren't ask. "Go in there and get something, I need to get something from next door." Vegeta pointed to the small convenience shop next to the fast food restaurant. He handed her some cash and she smiled at him.

"What do you want?"

"Just a large meal." He pressed a kiss on her lips before walking towards the shop. She wondered to herself what it could be but shrugged it off and walked into the restaurant. He didn't appear again until she'd ordered and sat down starting to eat her own order. He slid in front of her and they ate lunch together peacefully like old times when they were kids sneaking around.

"What did you buy?" Bulma pointed to the small shopping bag on the table as she cleaned up her rubbish. She wasn't a big eater so only had a burger whilst he seemed to have the entire kitchen in front of him. He pushed the small bag over to her since he was still eating his burger. She pulled out a box of blonde hair dye and she frowned deeply. "You want me to be a blonde?" she asked incredulously and he chuckled swallowing his mouthful.

"Don't they have more fun?" His eyebrow arched and she was not impressed. She liked her blue hair, always prided herself on it. Somehow it was natural, he didn't question it, and even if he did she didn't have the answer. "What? Blonde and big boobs, what more can a man want?" He rose his hands up in fake surrender and her expression darkened further. "It's not for you."

"It's for you?" She pointed to him reading the directions on the back. "But I like your hair." she pouted and he smirked at the compliment as he relaxed in his seat pushing his empty tray away.

"It'll be until it washes out." she was incredibly confused making him sigh. For a police officer, she wasn't being all that helpful with ways to get around the system. From his back pocket he pulled two passports out. He placed one on the table, and opened the other. On the page with the credentials he handed it over to her. She took it and saw a blonde haired, blue eyed gentleman looking back at her, details completely different from her lover, however had a very similar hair line, and for somebody not paying attention the features could be confused.

"Right." she nodded handing it back to him. "What about me then? I'm going over with my passport, my name will..." she started but he slid over the other passport to her making her trail off. She picked it up and saw the picture was of her at least but the details were different. "Which is why we are going on a ferry and not an aeroplane." She then noticed as a ferry checkpoint for passports were less checked then that of an aeroplane and he nodded. After deciding they were finished they walked out of the restaurant and to the car.

"Come on, I'll need your help with that." Vegeta pointed off that there were some public toilets at the petrol station slightly near where they were. She sighed but agreed. He reached over and grabbed her hand wanting to be able to do this again without her panicking. She smiled but didn't look at him. They reached the toilets, and after checking it was clear they both stepped in.

"Christ!" she exclaimed holding the back of her hand to her nose. The smell was overpowering. "Men are disgusting!"

"And I'm sure the women's smells like roses in every petrol station." he rolled his eyes and he opened the box and pulled out the bottle of the dye.

"Wet your hair." Bulma took the box and read the instructions and under the tap he began to, with difficulty, wetting his hair. After seeing what she needed to do, she slid on the two plastic gloves that come in the kit and helped him with wetting his hair. "Well final chance Vegeta, you sure about becoming blonde?" she laughed as she popped open the cap, and squeezing the mixture into her hand. He nodded holding his wet head over the sink. "Okay." She shook her head at how mental this was and ran her hands over his head threading the mixture through his hair. After about 5 minutes, and making sure she'd got all of his hair. "So, it says you have to leave it for about 20 minutes, then wash it out, then put on this conditioner, wash out and then it's done." She put a shower cap over his hair to make sure it didn't run down over his clothes. "Wow that's a good look." She sniggered seeing the all powerful evil serial killer there with a shower cap on before putting aside her wet gloves.

"How do you put contact lenses in?" He pulled out something from his pocket to see a small box. She arched her eyebrow at him questioning that he thought he needed to ask since it seemed obvious. "You wear them all the time don't you?"

"Yes." She grabbed the box from him and opened it. Out she tipped two into her palm. She could see they would make his eyes an icy blue. It would be wrong. He had beautiful black eyes, they were evil and cold, but they were gorgeous. But needs must. "Squat down at bit and tip your head back." He followed her direction. "Not the first time you've heard that." She joked and he chuckled.

"Especially in the last few years." He added and they laughed. She held his eyelids open then gently dropped in one of them. He blinked furiously at the intrusion before allowing her to do the other as well.

"Okay, just move them if they feel uncomfortable." He stood up, looked in the mirror and with his index finger moved the one in his left eye so it was straight.

"That looks fucking weird." he pointed to himself seeing blue eyes instead of black staring back at him.

"Turn to me." She said to him and he turned to look at her. "Oh, I'm not sure I like it." She said looking at him also finding it incredibly strange seeing blue.

"I can make you like it." He smirked grabbing her arm pulling her closer to him. She rolled her eyes and laughed as she walked as directed to him. He kissed her. Them being the same height had always impeded on her being able to resist him. He was level with her lips so it was easy for him to just plant them on her giving her no time to resist if she wanted to, not that she ever could remember a time that she'd ever done that. They kissed before she moved her hands behind his head making the shower cap rustle. She laughed and broke away from him.

"I'm sorry, it's hard to get in the mood when you are wearing that." She pointed to it and he nodded with a smirk. Happy to just hold her then he pulled her into an embrace. She slid her arms around his middle resting her head on his shoulder as his arms hung loosely around her.

"I was worried you weren't going to come." He admitted.

"I told you last night, I love you. As much as you are sick, I'm sick for doing so, you are right. This new life you've carved, I want in on it." She admitted. 'Sick' was he offended by that description? Did she mean sick as if he was just a disturbed individual, or did she see what he'd done as an illness? Something wrong with his mind. He wanted to think it was both. Yes, his mind had to be not right, since not everybody could do what he had done and sleep at night but as well as that he had to be a sick individual to even consider it in the first place. "And if it means I don't have to be with _him_ any more, that's good enough for me." they stayed in that cuddle for the rest of the 20 minutes. They washed out the colour mixture out of his hair, and he put the conditioner through it before washing that out. He then padded himself to the hand dryer which he then used as a hair dryer. "You seem to know a lot about being on the run." She folded her arms over her chest questioning it. He hadn't run when they were aware of who had done the murders, they picked him up and had thrown him inside. He'd wanted to be found, wanted _her_ to know where he was.

"You talk about a lot of things inside." He responded and she nodded understanding. "How do you think I got those ID's?" he rubbed his hair drying through his short hair so it didn't take long. After he was satisfied he was dry he stood back up. His hair was bright blonde, and his eyes were now popping blue. He looked so different.

"Oh my god." She shook her head seeing how odd it was. He looked good, but he always did. She did actually like blonde guys, so maybe she could get herself used to it. It was the stuff that washed out after a couple of washes anyway so when they were where they intended to stay he'd wash it out.

"How do I look?" He smirked.

"Weird." She laughed a bit. "But I kind of like it." She admitted. He looked on his watch and saw they needed to get going.

"Let's go." he held out his hand. She smiled reached out hers, grabbed his and they left.

* * *

Too easily, they managed to get across the border and they began driving through a whole new country and continent. Vegeta had let down the roof of the convertible that he was being evasive as to how he'd come into ownership of. But she didn't care too much. She was in a convertible, in the nice heat driving through some mountains with the love of her life. The sun on her skin, and the endless blue sky above them was beautiful. The radio was playing soft a summer song and this was her vision of perfection. "What's the time?" She asked him, her eyes covered by dark sunglasses. Vegeta glanced at his watch.

"Half 4." He responded also enjoying the air, the sun, the sky and the freedom as they were up in the mountains.

"I'm meant to be at work still." She laughed her head resting back. "By the time, I don't get home, we could have crossed three countries and I doubt even then they will think I've gone."

"What will they think?"

"I'm working late. He doesn't call me at work or anything for obvious reasons. So he will probably only notice when he gets back from work and I'm not in bed."

"We could have crossed the majority of the continent by then." He smirked thrilled they had a better head start than first thought.

"Do we have an idea where we are going to stop?"

"We are going where my money is. Offshore, this tiny island. White beaches, blue seas, upper class living, and where islanders look after their own and don't like outsiders."

"Why would they look after us then?"

"Because I have somebody there that has set us up already." He smirked.

"Yeah? You don't have any friends."

"I did him a couple of favours so he's doing me some. He's also the head of the police department on the island so we'll know if anything is coming our way." her heart jumped. It sounded too perfect.

"A head of police department helping out a serial killer?" She questioned.

"That question coming from you?" he scoffed with a laugh.

"Point taken." she nodded.

"He wanted something done, I got it done. Plus, he's a good guy."

"Wait wait, did you just hint that you killed those people for money?" She asked him absolutely stunned.

"How do you think I ever worked out what they had done wrong? People told me who they were what they had done, I checked it out that it was true, that they were still doing the thing wrong and then did it." He admitted coolly. She just stared at the side of his face as he concentrated on driving. There wasn't any other cars around them for miles, it was just them in this paradise.

"Trust you to make it sound noble." She folded her arms looking away from him. He glanced to her, chuckled once then focused back on the driving.

"Sure pout about it, that'll change it." he remarked sarcastically as he slowed the small roadster as they turned a hard corner as they climbed over a mountain.

"What bothers me is that you killed them so violently. All of them. The detectives that were at the scenes were hardened detectives, have been to horrible murders and even they were throwing up at what they were seeing."

"Your point?"

"You could have executed them, a shot to the back of the head to kill them. You took enjoyment in the brutal way you chose the kill them."

"And what?" he couldn't defend it so he didn't say anything even remotely like it.

"How can I..." She started and stopped thinking of maybe a better way to word it since it was going to come out in a way that would upset him "...be confident that you won't lose your temper and do that with me? Or any children that we may have?" Vegeta stomped his foot on the break and they skidded off the road. They bumped over the rocks on the side road before he got out of the car throwing the door closed with a huge bang. He was not pleased. She climbed out after him as she watched him walk off for a bit putting distance between them. "Don't tell me you wouldn't ask the same question!" she shouted to him as he paced in front of her rubbing a hand through his now blonde hair.

"I love you!" he shouted back at her. "How could you even think for a second that I could do that kind of stuff to you? Those people weren't good you know, the things they did to kids, did to other people were far worse than anything I did! I rid the world of them!"

"You must know the people you love create the most anger inside! Think of all the murderers you spent your time with in there. How many were in there for the murders of their wives or girlfriends because the red midst descended?" She reasoned perfectly.

"If I was ever going to kill you, I would have done it years ago!" He shouted at her making the mountains echo and she froze. "You think I would wait until I got you back to do it, rather than all those years when you refused to have anything to do with me? Or even the day you told me we couldn't be together any more? You don't think if I was ever going to get red misted enough to kill you, I wouldn't have done it then?" he finished panting so angry that she could suggest that he could do that her.

She was stunned. He killed other people because he couldn't kill her, she realised. So did that mean, if they continued their lives, every argument they had, a person would die simply because he needed to vent it somewhere? Was she condemning somebody on this seemingly idyllic island to their death because of her selfish love of the man? Seeing her frozen to the spot, he sighed, walked over and sat on the bonnet of the car running his fingers through his hair. He'd talked more in the past 12 hours about the murders he'd done then he felt like he had since he'd ever done them. She walked towards him and sat on the space left on the bonnet next to him.

"I know you think that I'm a ball of anger that needs a vent every now and then, perhaps in all ways I can't disrepute it, but..." He continued and rubbed his eyes with the pads of his thumb and his index finger "...all I've wanted since that first moment I met you is to have you to myself, why would I ruin it? I'm not stupid, I thought you knew that much about me." He spoke from behind his hand.

Her stomach dropped and felt a warm glow. He loved her like no other, nobody could say those words to her and mean as much as he. Vegeta was a cold harsh man, and he was harsh in words to pretty much everybody but with her it was different. He spoke honestly, truly about his feelings and emotions, honestly told her how much he loved her. Nobody else would believe he could even say the word love, let alone say it to her and mean it. She just stared at the side of his face. Here she was, sat on the side of a mountain, with a convicted serial killer, where her family and fiancée had no idea where she was; he could easily throw her off the edge of that mountain, nobody would find her, if they did they wouldn't know who she was, and yet she wasn't scared. Didn't even think for a second he would do it. Not even if she stood up and started to throw punches at his head, he still wouldn't do it.

She stared the side of his face as he rubbed his eyes, through tiredness and weariness, no doubt. She rested her chin on his shoulder so she could watch him, and then she slid her hand onto his arm down into his hand. He dropped his other arm, then turned his head to look at her. Fake blue eyes, met real blue eyes but the expression that passed between them wasn't. She leant a bit further and kissed him. He parted his lips feeling her tongue running along his bottom lip, and she took her chance to slide it in. Theirs met in a slow passionate kiss. Wanting to feel her body in his hands, he stood up, then grabbed her hips pulled her further down the bonnet to hold her and he shoved his tongue dominantly passed her teeth. She lifted her knees to hug at his waist to keep herself stable as he leant weight against her. He pressed her down on the overly warm metal but her clothes covered her skin from burning. Her hands cupped his face and he broke their kiss. His hand took hold of hers and was going to kiss it but froze. She wasn't sure who saw it first but they both stared at it.

Her engagement ring. It was a beautiful ring with a large diamond, but it signified her relationship with another, and considering he'd stopped it clearly meant to him this fact alone. She sat up sliding herself off the bonnet whilst looking down at it. Vegeta stood back and watched with curiosity as she was walked over the road to the other side that would drop at least 13,000 feet over the edge. She pulled the ring off her ring finger, then ceremoniously threw the ring over the side. She couldn't see where it went, but it didn't matter. Both of them in their own small ways smiled at the gesture. New lives started now. She was his now, and he was hers. She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled. He returned it as best he could. She was so beautiful; big blue eyes, blue hair, slightly rosy cheeks, bow and arrow lips, and just gorgeous. Now she could be his alone, and nothing made him feel better than that thought. Turning around she walked back to him added an extra wiggle to her hips. When she reached him their arms slid around each kissing the other's lips. "Let's keep going." Her hands ran down his back. He nodded giving her another kiss before they climbed back into the car.

* * *

Vegeta yawned. Bulma had fallen in and out of sleep for the past 3 hours since it was boring being in a car for this amount of time. He was dead set in getting as much tar mac between them and their lives as they could. Yes people could disappear but people would look for Bulma. She was a well respected Detective, was engaged to be married to a man that very much cared about her and had parents that loved her too, she'd be missed and looked for extensively. In his thought process was that even when they found out she was missing, they weren't going to suspect straight away that she'd run away with him. An officer goes missing, they would suspect the partner first logically, or somebody she was investigating. Nobody knew of their relationship, it had been a secret for their entire lives, so they would never join up his supposed death with her disappearance. But they would check ports or airports to see if she had left, and she was quite a distinctive looking person because of her hair. She'd worn a hat, he'd given her through the check point, so he was certain everything be fine. But he still wanted to be sure.

They'd driven through at least 10 countries and were so very near the edge of the continent which would mean one more ferry ride to the island which would be a day. He was hoping to get to at least the ferry port, sleep for a few hours, get on the ferry on its first sail in the morning. But he was flagging. He rolled down the window to let in some cool air into his face to keep him awake. The sat nav was saying that they had one more hour left until the port which he felt a little relief about. He could finally go to the toilet and pull out the contacts that were starting to itch. He typed into the sat nav to find a hotel, and it beeped that there was one near by. He found it about 20 minutes later, pulled up and parked. It wasn't a very nice place but he wanted it that way. The nicer places would want a card. Whilst he had one with the fake details, he had cash mostly and would prefer to use that, and the less nicer places would take cash. Top end places always asked for a card. As they parked up she stirred awake and rubbed her eyes.

"Finally caved?" She asked since before she'd fallen asleep again, she'd been telling him he needed to pull over.

"Ferry won't be going this time of night. First one leaves at 6:30am, so we could be on there just as your other half gets in a sees you aren't there." He reasoned and she nodded sleepily. "Just sit in here, I'm going to make sure they've got a room free for the night." He climbed out of the car and disappeared into the hotel. He came out too quickly for her liking and sighed. She saw him shake his head before climb back in. "Nobody's even at the reception and it says its closed, so I assume not."

"Just drive to the port then, there will be others around there surely?" She said and he nodded agreement starting up the car again and pulling away. "You sure you don't want me to take over for a bit more?" They had swapped for a bit of stints with the other person driving which had meant on her spell of driving they'd got through places a lot quicker. Vegeta was a fast driver, but was keeping it under wraps in case they got pulled over, but Bulma did not seem to care that much and put pedal to metal.

"It's only half hour down here anyway." He waved it off.

"I'm getting really excited now." She grinned and he returned it before turning back to the road. "Have you seen where we are going to be living?"

"Our house?" she nodded in reply "You'll like it." He promised.

"Did you know I was going to come with you?" the question was quite hard for him to reply to and not as simple as she'd asked it.

"I'd planned it all for us, and I had planned to take you with me no matter what you said, but I wasn't 100%"

"What would you have done with this house then if I hadn't of come?" she looked at him waiting for his answer but it didn't come. His eyes kept dead straight on the road as if he hadn't heard her. He had of course, but it seemed he didn't even want to think about it so much he wasn't going to dignify her with a response. She didn't press.

Half an hour later, they parked up in the docks with a space to look over the water. There was a lot of lorry's parked up in the same sort of place also waiting for the first sail of the morning. Vegeta turned off the engine, pushed his chair back into a lying position. He was used to not sleeping anyway so it wouldn't bother him too much if they couldn't. It was only a few more hours to keep himself awake before they could be on the ferry for a day, with a room for him to catch up on sleep. Bulma unlocked her seat belt then climbed over to lie with him. It was a tight fit but he would never complain about her body being against his. She grabbed his coat from behind his seat, and put it around them like a sheet. She felt his lips on her forehead making her smile. His body heat was always very warm, and he smelt nice too. Even the smell of him brought back memories and a twinge to her groin. She saw the time and saw it would be very soon they would be on the ferry, and also her partner would be finding she wasn't home. Now he wasn't a genius and might not even realise straight off that anything was wrong. _That_ she was counting on. The island was so small, that it wasn't a part of the UN and therefore didn't have to have an extradition treaty; if they got there they would be free forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Very sorry for the late update, my laptop died. But now we are back up and running! :)

Also wanted to say thank you so much for reading and the lovely comments people have been sending, I do really appreciate them. And also thank you to whoever decided to nominate the story for 'Most Violent' in the Tumblr The Prince and the Heiress VegeBul Writing and Art Community award, again I'm very appreciative of it.

* * *

After getting on the ferry, they'd slept for 6 hours. Bulma hadn't slept very well though. She was in fits of worry about her partner and family finding out. She'd flicked through all the news channels trying to see if there was anything about her being missing but there was nothing. Vegeta was quite relaxed, but he was always like that. For anybody who didn't know under that exterior beat a cold callous, angry serial killer, you wouldn't know it to look at him. "I've decided," She said placing down a glass of wine as they sat on the sunny deck having some lunch "I don't like you as a blonde." She started him and he chuckled whilst eating his food.

"I don't like it either. But should be able to come out once we get on the island."

"I'm going to buy you some dye on here and we're going to dye it back as soon as we get on there. It just isn't you, it's weird." she laughed. "It's like I'm talking to somebody else but then your voice comes out."

"That's kind of the point." He took hold of his wine taking a sip glancing a look over to see blue ocean all around them. It was a beautiful place to be to sit with his lover and have some lunch. Sun was not too hot, but slowly getting there or maybe the sea breeze was taking the edge off, and with endless blue ocean each way they looked.

"It's beautiful" Bulma agreed as if he'd made that point aloud. "Wish we could stay at sea forever." she carried on and saw the arch of his eyebrow as a hint to carry on "Why didn't you make it that I'd committed suicide or something?"

"Because I could sort out myself running away but I didn't know you were going to come and I couldn't exactly hang around too much after I got out could I? It would take a while to sort anything like that out, and I had to leave as soon as possible." Of course that was true but she just wished they could have done that as a final thing, a final way of making sure they wouldn't be chased across the countries. She dug her fork into her salmon and finished the last mouthful feeling him looking at her the entire time. When you were with him, you had to get used to that. He had a powerful stare about him and he used it completely. However, she guessed when he was looking at her it was through lust and love, not the stare he gave to others to warn them he would bite.

They finished their meal and after Bulma had returned from the toilet she saw Vegeta stood against the railing staring out at the sea. She walked over and stood next to him, fighting with her hair in the wind to keep it out of her face. He looked over chuckling at her struggle before slipping himself behind her and sliding his arms around her middle. She smiled to herself and stroked a hand down his cheek over her shoulder.

"Why don't I hate you?" she sighed as she hugged his arms back as they stood together looking out at the sea. She felt his lips drop on her shoulder for an affectionate kiss before he rested his head next to hers.

"The same reason I don't hate you." he replied simply. Bulma allowed herself to sigh happily in his embrace holding him tighter as she did so.

* * *

Bulma was lying in bed watching the news again looking for anything relating to a missing police officer but saw nothing. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see Vegeta rubbing his eyes and looking in the mirror as he took out his other contact lens. She was holding a lot of guilt. Here she was planning a new life with this killer who by all rights should be paying his dues in prison. Yes he'd served some time, and due to the terrible sentencing system more than what some murderers got, but that didn't excuse this did it? Just because he had his reasons didn't mean to say he should not suffer for it. But did he suffer? The brief story he'd told her of his past explained so much to her about why he was like he was. The times he'd shuddered awake at night covered in a cold sweat, the times when he didn't go to sleep frightened by his own dreams, the way he didn't understand love or how families interacted and what they did for each other, and most of all the way sometimes she'd catch him just staring into nothingness obviously deep in thought when it seemed there was nothing to think about. Constantly he was thinking about that, and now she knew. All that terrible abuse he suffered was what he always thought about, and that was what he suffered with. She knew him better than anybody and now plain as day she could see that's what he did.

So maybe a prison cell wasn't him suffering, him being alive was him suffering. And nothing they did would be worse to him than that or him having those memories to dream about. But also a lot of her guilt was held in the fact he'd done all of it because of her. Affectively it was her rejecting him that had made that monster inside of him, and she hadn't wanted to reject him. She'd become worried about getting caught and risking both of their lives. The stress of juggling two men, one she loved like a part of her soul, and the other she barely wanted to spend time with had become too much. It was becoming obvious to her other half that her feelings laid elsewhere so she had to break it off. If she had of been braver, if she had of just accepted her feelings for Vegeta, those people would still be there and that was what she struggled with.

Vegeta padded to the bed shedding his clothes as he did so and slipped into the other side of the bed. "Anything?" he questioned as he got comfortable knowing she was looking for any mention of her.

"Not yet." She said a little happily.

"Well in 7 hours we will be docking and it won't matter a little bit any more."

"Have you got any idea about jobs when we get there?"

"Not yet," he yawned rubbing his eyes "that sort of thing we can check out. I did have another idea."

"Hm," She pressed him to continue with a grunt of trepidation.

"Different surnames."

"Different surnames?" She questioned not following his point.

"Well we can go by our names on the island, but I figured that our last names shouldn't be used in case somebody Googles us or something." He reasoned expertly.

"Hm, okay." She agreed with a shrug "What are you thinking?"

"Have any ideas?" He pushed it back on her.

"I'm thinking, we should have the same surname." She beamed a sweet smile at him and he returned a smirk knowing what that insinuated.

"So, given my Asian heritage down the line, should really be something oriental..." He thought aloud. "Ouji?"

"What does that mean?"

"Loosely its Prince in Japanese." He explained and she barked a laugh; trust him to pick something that arrogant.

"Okay, Bulma Ouji it is." She giggled before snuggling down into a comfortable position.

"Good night, Bulma Ouji." He said with a grin as he pressed a kiss on her cheek and rolling over to go to sleep. He heard her sniff a laugh before spoon into the back of him.

* * *

The next morning they were quiet, deathly so. Both having their own feelings of trepidation and excitement. She felt sick, but wanted to do it more than anything. Whilst her head changed its mind every few seconds in relation to how it felt about Vegeta, her heart had been made up for years and was taking control on this one. It was finally taking what it wanted and it had always wanted him. "Visas and passports please" An immigration officer asked as she walked up to the side of the roadster they were both sat in awaiting clearance to disembark and continue with their lives. Bulma handed what she requested to Vegeta who handed it over to the woman. She opened them both and looked hard at the two. Bulma felt nervous and a blush crept into her cheeks. "I'll be back in a moment." The officer said before turning around and walking away mumbling into her radio.

"Shit, shit." Bulma hissed to Vegeta quietly but he didn't look bothered as he watched where she'd walked. He watched as she spoke into her radio and waited for responses to her questions.

"C'mon, we've got this far, It's going to work." Vegeta being positive? She made a mental note to add it to her diary later on but she felt like being sick. After a few moments Vegeta could see a colleague also in uniform had joined her but he couldn't see from where he was who it was, or if it was a more senior colleague. It was frustrating him. "Don't worry." Vegeta then chuckled as the woman officer moved and he saw who it was that she was talking to. He was a large man, with a big beaming friendly face, hair scruffy and everywhere, unprofessional almost for an officer but it was an island that it didn't seem matter on. As the man approached the vehicle Vegeta held out his hand and the beaming man slapped his hand in it and brought him into a 'bro-hug'.

"Hey buddy." The man beamed to Vegeta thrilled to see him. "This must be the lady you've told me so much about." His gaze then turned to Bulma. He was an attractive man, very friendly looking and had big chocolate eyes to match his hair.

"She is indeed. This is Goku Son, Chief Of Police." Vegeta didn't return her name since at the moment she was meant to be somebody else.

"Hello there, pleased to meet you." Bulma smiled back politely.

"No no, the pleasure is all mine. I'm going to take care of you both now you are here." It wasn't sarcastic and he smiled in a very genuine way. She instantly liked this man. "Anything you need, I'm going to make sure I get it for you, and you'll find everybody here is happy to do the same."

"Can we do a proper meet and greet later?" Vegeta interjected "I would like to get on the island properly."

"Of course. You going to follow me so I can show you where you guys are going to live?" Vegeta nodded in response. "Okay, just pull off and park next to that set of trees there, I'll pull out a car in front and lead you to the humble abode." He winked with his grin. He handed back the passports and visas that were now stamped with their pass to do so. Vegeta started up the engine and followed as his friend had stated. He pulled out from the ferry and onto the island's blazing sunshine and heat and pulled up next to a green tree.

"Wow, hot." Bulma said putting on her sunglasses.

"I know, we are going to have to make sure we have cupboards full of sun-cream or you are going to fry like bacon." He teased poking on her arm pointing out how white her skin was. She sent him a look before smiling. He always teased her about that.

"He seems nice." Bulma nodded gesturing towards Goku. A few moments later a blue 4x4 pulled up in front of them, and they set off.

"Yeah."

"You do a hit for him?" She questioned with a bit of a sneer and a lot with curiosity.

"I'll explain later about that." Vegeta waved it off.

She was astounded by the beautiful country she found herself in. They drove through lots of greenery on the island. Even as they passed through small towns and the like, it still felt like an island. It was paradise. High class living was very clear from the shops that were around, jewellery stores, cars they were driving past and the houses that they passed. "We're up there I believe." Vegeta pointed to a mountain in the eye line in front of them. They drove for 15 minutes or so, when Goku in front pulled over and Vegeta pulled up next to him. Even they as they sat there on the side of the road, Bulma was drawing comparisons to Beverley Hills as it felt like that, but quaint. Not as big or gratuitous. The types of houses, cars, shops they were seeing was almost the same, but it was small like an idealised version with more sand and country roads.

"Just had a call so I'll have to leave you..." he called through his window "...keep driving straight for about 5 minutes, you'll pass a green house, that's mine then you are the next turning on the right after that, it's about 3 minutes? The house is yellow, but you shouldn't miss it. I'll be around later to check in." He beamed.

"Thanks." Vegeta held out his hand again and shook the officer's hand.

"Nothing I can do will ever repay what you did for me." Goku replied. "Catch you later." Goku called waving to Bulma as he pulled around and drove back down the mountain they'd driven up. Following his direction Vegeta continued up the road. Spotting in the distance the yellow house Goku referred to, then saw the next right hand turning to turn the drive to it.

"Fuck off!" Bulma gasped at the house she could see they were about to pull up in. The gates to the house opened and Vegeta drove slowly down the drive. The house was huge, the kind of house seen on MTV Cribs. Uniquely it was out the side of the mountain although some of it was dug in the side of the mountain. They were not high up the mountain as she could see the sea, and what looked to be the beach so it seems they had a connection to it. The house was rounded in shape around the front and greenery surrounded it with extensive looking lawns. Beautiful green grass, with green tress, the blue sea and the white sand just near it. As they pulled around the front to park up Bulma could see the front of the house that faced the sun and the sea, was glass fronted to make use of the light. "Vegeta, are you joking?" She gasped as he parked on the drive way in front of the house.

"What?" He asked bemused.

"We are going to live here?"

"Yup." He smirked almost proudly as he turned the engine off and they both climbed out. He popped the boot open and lifted out the bags.

"This is..." she froze as she looked around. It was so private. No neighbours, the side that Goku was on was blocked off with heavy shrubbery and trees. In her lungs and nose she could smell the fresh sea air and it was amazing. A whole life away from where they'd come from, the other side of the world. "...is like a Photoshoped Instagram picture."

"I needed to convince you to stay somehow didn't I?" He joked as they stood in front of it.

"How rich are you?" She asked as they walked towards the front door.

"Very." He pulled up the mat in front of the brown front door. The yellow that Goku had referenced that the brick work around the glass it was yellow quite brightly so. Most houses on the island had a bright colour as the islanders, and countryman were a bright people, loved colour and culture. From underneath he picked up the key that was left and unlocked it. "After you." He waved her in after pushing the door into the house and dropped the bag in the large foyer.

The house was huge and open plan and only on one level. They stepped in and were greeted with a large living area, a large kitchen area to their left, with an adjoining dining area. "It's bigger than the pictures." Vegeta mentioned as he walked further into the house towards the living area. It was furnished, to a very high standard. Black leather sofas created a horseshoe in front of a very large plasma TV that was on the wall above an electric fireplace. There were visible pillars around the place and inside them were fishtanks that had tropical fish swimming happily and colourfully in their little world.

"You know when you are in prison you are meant to be repenting what you did, not shop for mansions." Bulma said as she walked into the kitchen. Again all furnished with black granite surfaces, red furnishings to finish, with red seats at the breakfast bar.

"I've never done much of the first." He admitted to what she already knew.

They walked around the house for another 15 minutes, finding two bedrooms that were furnished quite barely and Bulma had made a mental note that they would be good as children's bedrooms, there was a huge bathroom towards the back of the house, one half blocked off from the other so it was split in two. One half joined the master bedroom suite and the other was what would be considered as the family bathroom. Bulma had noted she'd seen the two person shower and jacuzzi bath that could accommodate two people in the en suite, not doubt a must he'd put in. It seemed all along he'd known she'd come with him. "And lastly." He said as they walked into the master suite. It was decorated in creams and browns with two large French doors that gave them a small decking area as a balcony and a straight view out to the sea.

"Wow." She walked over to it ignoring for the most part the large four poster bed fit for a king in the middle of the room and that the electric fireplace was also being shown in this room. "I've always wanted to live near a beach." She'd said wistfully remembering times as a child loving going to the seaside as her favourite day out.

"Yeah?" Vegeta asked as he stood at a huge dressing table for the final time removing his blue contacts.

"Yes, always loved it as a kid. And here I am with a house on the best view of a beach ever." she heard a clang in a bin then turned to see him rubbing his eyes. "Come on then." She grinned walking to him "Let's get you back." She grabbed from in her handbag the black hair dye they'd picked up on the ferry, grabbed his wrist then dragged him to the bathroom.

* * *

Vegeta looked in the mirror of their bathroom feeling better he saw his old reflection staring back at him. He ran fingers through his now black again hair. Bulma had also cut his hair for him since he hadn't had it cut in ages. She was still walking around their new house starstruck by what she could call her home now. When he'd seen the picture of it he knew it was the one, he wasn't sure why but a lot of his life was lived off instinct. He'd felt that when he'd first met her, and this was going to be their home. He knew she was at an age now where she was thinking of families and children, and if she wanted it, he'd give her anything.

He padded himself down with a towel as he'd stepped out of the shower wanting to slide into their new lives as quickly as possible - like they'd never lived anywhere else. Yes he could see in her eyes in some ways she was finding it difficult, but that was something she'd have to deal with. His past was fact, she knew it, those things he'd done were there and would always be there. She'd chosen to accept it so it was her choice. There wasn't anything he could say to change it. Tossing the towel aside he passed through to the adjoining walk in wardrobe to get some clothes. There was some already there, along with what they'd brought, but Vegeta had promised to take her out tomorrow so they could shop. He had a lot of money; crudely people paid a lot to have their problems removed. He slid on some jeans, socks and a t-shirt before walking out to find out where she was.

He found her stood at the glass bank across the front of their house staring out with a cup of no doubt coffee in her hands. She'd too had a shower, and changed her clothes wanting the long journey off her. He walked up so he was behind her and slid his arms around her dropping a kiss to the nape of her neck. "It's stunning." She admitted liking the affection from him and the tight embrace she was in.

"You sound a bit disappointed by it."

"For all the things we've done, do we deserve something so beautiful?" She said wistfully as she rested her head against his.

"There's no ultimate consequence, no final judgement, nothing at the end of this all." he started "All we've got are the years until our bodies give out, and we've wasted almost 15 of them bouncing around each other, I think we should stop thinking of things that way and do things right."

She took another sip of her coffee and thought over his words. Of course they were true, but surely that didn't mean you could just do anything you want because you lived one life? That would mean the world would have no morality, nobody would feel any remorse or guilt for anything they did. And yet a part of her did agree. She only loved him and would forever, she may as well be with him if she was going to. He'd mapped out this beautiful life for them, simply so they could be together. For all the evil committed by his hands, he did love her as much as anybody could love anybody else. They stood their embrace for a long time just staring out of the front of the house watching the waves break on the sea that was about 300 yards walk away. Again, he felt numb, almost content and only she gave that to him.

She'd just finished her coffee when they saw Goku walk down the drive holding the hand of a woman much shorter than him, curvy but on the slim side with long raven hair, who in turn was holding the hand of a small boy around the age of 10 with brown hair also. Bulma surmised correctly it was his wife and son. Vegeta broke his grip on her as he walked to the front door.

"Hey buddy!" Goku called out waving his hand in the air and then extended it as he reached him at the door. Vegeta shook his hand and let him into the house.

"Hi Vegeta." His wife regarded him guardedly but politely since her husband loved him so.

"Vegeta!" The son beamed brightly at the man and hugged Vegeta around the waist, his face pressed into his navel. Bulma watched the exchange and was even more shocked when Vegeta placed his hand on the kids head giving it a ruffle affectionately. "You going to live here now?"

"He sure is Gohan." Goku beamed as the small child unwrapped Vegeta and he closed the door. "So, how are you settling in?"

"Good." Vegeta nodded.

"Oh forgot, Chi-Chi Gohan, this is Bulma." Goku gestured to the nervous looking Bulma who Vegeta walked over to.

"Pleasure to meet you." Bulma smiled back and the woman smiled back sweetly.

"And you." She responded. "How do you like the place?" Chi-Chi asked as everybody walked towards the sofa's and sat down. Again Bulma watched with huge curiosity that when he sat down Gohan sat very close to Vegeta. How much had happened in his life that she didn't know about?

"It's beautiful. The island, the house, its all a bit overwhelming." She responded.

"It is. My father's the President and that's what he prides it on." Chi-Chi explained and that seemed to explain how Vegeta had got the visas for both of them so quickly without much vetting.

"So, how do you know each other?" Bulma asked Goku nodding to Vegeta and he froze for a bit.

"Well, maybe later." Goku waved it off nodding to Gohan and she guessed they didn't want to talk about it in front of the boy.

"It's so cool you are going to be here now Vegeta!" Gohan was excitedly jabbering holding a hand held console showing Vegeta how to play and bragging how good he was at the game.

"You know full well I'm going to beat you at any game we play." joked Vegeta and Gohan pouted.

"I've been practising real hard." Gohan told him "I can even beat Dad now."

"Sure okay kid. You may be good, but I've spent a lot of time locked in a room doing nothing but playing it, I'm pretty good too." Vegeta chuckled as did Gohan's parents. Bulma was slightly surprised that these two parents would let Vegeta near their child who was of a very similar age it seemed to the child that he'd killed.

"Okay." Gohan shrugged before turning back to back to his game sitting back on the chair.

"Here." Vegeta pulled out from his pockets a set of car keys then slid it over to Chi-Chi. "Will need a bit of a clean, but you are welcome to have it." When was Vegeta ever a generous person? Bulma asked herself.

"Oh, really?" Chi-Chi asked surprised.

"Yeah, just get the plates changed and the car registered here as soon as, and you can have it." He didn't want the car any more, they could get another, a whole fleet if necessary but that was the last tie to their old lives and he didn't want the car to be able to traced to them in anyway.

"Thanks." Chi-Chi smiled, stunned by the generosity. She hadn't met Vegeta very often, but knew to never turn her back on him and keep her wits about her.

"So, you guys fancy doing dinner?" Goku asked and Vegeta glanced to Bulma whom he noted was looking a little off.

"Let's stay here and do a barbecue tomorrow or something. We need to relax a bit." he covered and the couple nodded.

"Sure okay. Well we were on our way to go and see her friend..." Goku nodded to Chi-Chi "...so it makes sense to do it tomorrow anyway. Come on then Gohan." The family stood up, said their goodbyes and then left.

"How do you know them?" Bulma asked Vegeta instantly even before he'd closed the door.

"What? I can't know people that I haven't killed?" he asked sarcastically getting irritated by her inability to let it go.

"Never have you told me about them, and yet you act like best friends, and that kid loves you!" Her voice touching on angry.

"Chi-Chi's ex attacked and raped her, and then kept stalking her unable to let it go and the fact she was remarried and had a kid with her new guy when they together couldn't have kids. The guy then kidnapped Gohan. They came to me, I found the kid, returned him to his parents then sorted out their problem." explained Vegeta then saw her shake her head. "What?" he frowned angrily.

"It's that simple to you." She folded her arms disappointedly.

"Oh don't fucking give me this!" He spat waving a hand aggressively. "Your father is the head of a crime family that has killed more people that way then I could ever have, and your ex is the son of another crime father who's done the same. Don't you dare look at me like I'm the sick one when you are the one that has surrounded yourself with it. You don't give this sort of grief to your father why do I get the shake of the head or the looks?" He ranted angrily. "Even as a detective you have shot and killed a few people, so don't you dare trot on your high horse at me!" He shouted angrily. "I give you all of this, because I can accept what we have, maybe I was stupid to think you could too." he shook his heard, his teeth baring angrily before he walked out of the room towards the bedroom the door slamming behind him as he did so.

* * *

"I love you." He heard from behind him. He'd been sat on the balcony of their house listening to the waves and watching the sun go down. It was beautiful and the stuff of dreams, his especially. A few days ago he'd been sitting in a police cell staring at 4 walls, a metal toilet and a ceiling, but here he was in paradise, heaven on earth with the woman he loved. It just seemed that maybe it wasn't returned as much as she'd told him it was. Vegeta turned in his seat to see her standing in the door way and he turned away from ignoring her words that she seemed just to say to him these days. He heard her move across the decking towards him then sat down in the seat next to him. "I'm sorry that I'm acting ungrateful..." She admitted but still he looked straight ahead not turning to look at her. "...I'm not. This really is the stuff of my most deepest dreams and its with you. You know I've been in love with you since we first met. I guess..." She stopped unsure of how to phrase her next words to him "...that I feel guilt for what you did." This he turned to her at. He looked at her suspiciously "If we had of done this all of those years ago, if I could of accepted the fact that he wasn't ever going to take the place of you, those people would be alive."

"What's that got to do with anything?" He frowned. "What can we do to change anything? We can't. I'm pissed off that we have what we want here, what we've always wanted; each other and life without having to worry about being found, why are you trying to ruin it?"

"I don't know." She shook her head.

"Either you accept it, or go home." He said and her head shot up and look into his eyes. "I can't have you here if you are constantly going to make digs, give me those looks, those snide little remarks, who knows who could find out?"

"I want to be with you." Her hands grabbed his forearm clinging as if he was going to kick her out.

"Then stop it. We are Bulma and Vegeta Ouji here, not who we were." She stared in the now black again eyes of her lover mesmerised by them. "All I want is to love you, but I can't do that if you stop me." He finished knowing the affect his words of love had on her. He wouldn't use those words in front of anybody else, or to anybody else except her. Honestly they were very true, and he could use them freely with her because it was so, but he knew how to use it as well.

"This is what I want too." She assured him before an awkward silence fell over them. He bent down and took off his socks then stood up and walking back into the house. "Where are you going?" she asked thinking it wasn't the time to go anywhere.

"Walk on the beach." He shrugged. Smiling that she liked that idea too she jumped up and followed him.

It was now 8pm, and the sun was still setting, but it was still very warm. Bulma was holding Vegeta's hand tightly as they walked together down the beach. They hadn't really talked much still both unsure where the other was in relation to this. But the more they were there, the more she felt like they could be there forever. She was going to be Bulma Ouji, she wasn't Bulma Briefs the detective, she was Bulma Ouji the partner of a man she was deeply in love with that had just moved to the island. The interactions she'd seen earlier between him and Gohan were amazing. The child clearly was very fond of him, as any child would be of the saviour of him from the hands of a horrible man, and Vegeta seemed to like him too.

As she slid her arm around his waist, and his went around her shoulders so they could walk closer, she then realised that he probably believed the child he'd killed was done for good reasons. He'd derived no pleasure from it, hadn't even expressly wanted to but believed that its what the child would have wanted like he had. Whilst people said he was sadistic, there wasn't any sexual aspect to his murder unlike most serial killers, he didn't get sexual pleasure from it, he'd only done it seemingly for business. Much like her father. Like he said, why did she hold them differently? Vegeta wouldn't hurt her, and certainly from what she'd seen with Gohan, he wouldn't hurt a child. Wasn't that enough? It wouldn't hurt her or any children they would have, and the murders he'd done had killed bad people. They weren't just people on the 'wrong turf' or had 'disrespected him' like many other excuses she'd heard over the years, they were people where they'd got off some how, where they had seriously done horrible crimes but were out free. Ironic that here he was, again he didn't deal with ironies.

They'd doubled back about 5 minutes ago walked back towards their house that they could see from where they were. Only just because most of it was out of site. Vegeta stopped and looked out at the sea. "Do you just not want to talk about it?"

"It's a part of our history, I'm not sure we can just ignore it." she admitted standing next to him her hair blowing as they looked out at the horizon watching some very expensive yachtes off to the right pulling towards the harbour.

"I know you are worried that they'll find you, but they won't. Out of all of the variables, they won't come to us. You have a mobster Dad, a mobster partner, a police officer, there's so many avenues to go down rather than you ran away."

"Yes." she agreed. "I had no reason to run away in their minds, my credit cards won't have been used, phone isn't on, they'll think I was killed."

"Bulma Briefs is dead." He reiterated his point that he wanted this be a new them, new lives, not what they had. "Can I just ask you one thing?" he asked her making it two things. She turned her head to look at him seeing him sink down to one knee and producing something from his pocket that everybody knew could only be an engagement ring. As he opened the box she could see a beautiful ring sticking out with a very big diamond in the centre with dark blue sapphires surrounding it. "Will you marry me?" Too caught up in emotion she merely nodded with a hand pressed to her mouth in surprise. He stood up to meet her and finished the proposal. He smirked seeing the ring settle in like it belonged before he felt her hands slide up his chest to his face. Vegeta could see water in the bottom of her eyes making them see larger and her lips were wobbling. She pressed her lips on his, air escaping through her nose to his face before she slid her hands through his arm pits pulling him in for a hug. She felt a deep vibration of a chuckle from him but he allowed her her affection.

* * *

Vegeta sat up in bed watching the news from where they'd used to live on the internet. Nothing was there of Bulma, not that he expected there to be yet. If she was going to get into national media it would be in a week or so, local news would be a day or two. No it was a tribute to the officers that had 'died' in the explosion with him. Vegeta chuckled to himself, little did they know they were just greedy men who'd taken money at the first offer of it.

"What's so funny?" Bulma asked as she'd walked out of the en suite switching the light off seeing him lying in the bed with the lights off ready for bed too. He pointed to the computer screen. "Who are they?"

"The guards that were transporting me."

"You killed them?" She said with despair but again he chuckled.

"No. Offered them money and new lives, they took it nearly biting my hands off!" He chuckled as the reporter was inviting somebody from the police department stating they were honourable men. "Honourable? If they only knew ay?" he seemed to be very amused by this but Bulma didn't really like the hypocrisy however, they both were loaded with them.

"They just took money?" Bulma asked as she climbed into bed in the space next to him.

"Pretty much. But when you earn what they earned when you give them the money for a brand new life of everything they've ever wanted, what else are you going to do?"

"What happens when they miss their parents or friends?"

"What happens when _you_ miss your parents or friends?" He returned.

"Then, I remember why I'm here."

"Can only hope they think the same then." Vegeta responded. "Nothing about you, if you were wondering."

"Nothing about Bulma Briefs you mean." She corrected as he switched it off. They shared sly grins as they settled under the sheet. "I'm not sure I've made it clear enough," She said as she knelt next to him. He raised his hand to rest on her thigh but she caught in the air and held it in both of hers. "I'm really thankful for all that you've done. This house, this country and us, all of this to make sure we have a shot of being together. I know I've been a bit of a defeatist, but I'm going to stop and enjoy what we have." She promised him looking at his strong murderous hand in both of hers, her fingers stroking around it.

His fingers tightened around hers and he strongly pulled her down towards him. Her lips covered his as she relaxed her body over his sliding a leg over his hips. Vegeta sat up with their lips together his hands sliding around to her behind set on his lap. She moaned in his mouth as she felt his rough hands squeeze the tender flesh making her hips rock over crutch. Her hands slid over his bare pecks caressing the hardened muscle with her long digits. Her lips broke from his then trailed down his strong jaw line pressing tongued kissed on his heated skin. A shiver ran up her back as she felt his hands slid under her teddy nightdress, with his slightly calloused palms scraping deliciously against her soft skin. He pulled his head back out of her grasps before kissing her again obsessed with that dirty little mouth of hers.

Their tongues wrestled as heated hands felt the perfect other body of their respective partner. She felt tugging and realised he was pulling at her teddy so she removed her lips from his held her arms in the air and he pulled it up with practised ease before tossing it aside to who cared where? She looped her arms around his neck as again their lips clashed in a passionate fumble as his hands had now free rein over her back where they were built to be. He felt a strong tug in his groin as he felt that she'd pressed herself against him with her beautiful breasts mash against his hardened pecks like water spreading over sand.

He gently turned them around so he pressed her down against the mattress always more comfortable as the dominant in bed she'd noticed. Whilst obviously it was a turn on to switch it up, every now and then, she now could see why he needed this control. She encompassed his face keeping his lips squarely against her as he lowered his body over hers letting the length of his body feel hers. He struggled but managed to pull his lips away from hers, chuckling at the fight he'd had to do but her face didn't suggest she was doing it for joke. In the dark he could still see her blue eyes trained on him whilst her chest heaved, no sign of a joke on her face. Cupping a mound in his hand he bent his head and sucked on the excited puckered nipple. Her head bent back and she let out a sigh, he could always use her body like putty. Her fingers slid through the back of his black again hair, scratching her nails on the scalp. He growled at the feeling, he'd always liked that and it made him suck violently on the nipple in turn causing a moan from his partner. He loved her tits, but he loved everything it was attached to her. She was an angel given to Lucifer was how he saw it, but he didn't plan on giving her back. Her skin was pale like an angel, her touch always soft; he was just darkly obsessed with her, and every time he pinned her to the bed, he made sure she felt it.

He trailed his wicked lips down her body, his tongue circling her navel before his fingers clawed into the sides of her shorts pulling them down her long thin legs then tossed them over his shoulders. Parting her legs he slowly and tortuously for his partner kissed open mouthed from her ankle, down her calf, to the underside of her knee, and the inner side of her thigh. She let out an aroused sigh as she wriggled under him. A strangled groan ran out as he pressed the flat of his tongue on the puffed lips of her underwood. He could tell she'd recently shaved and that aroused him more, all this woman did for him, to make even that look good for him. He then parted them both letting his tongue lick up the juice that was seeping out of her before flicking against the excited clit. A moan ripped from her throat as she shivered again. Her hips had a mind of their own humping towards his face wanting more of it, more of his mouth and it got its wish as she felt a digit slide easily into her because she was so wet.

His free hand slid up her petite body finding her bountiful breast mauling it as the sound of her moans were starting to send him wild. Then he felt her hands over his so he looked up from sucking on her clit to see even the throes of her pleasure she was directing to how she wanted him to touch her breasts. He smirked and leant up on all fours away from her body. She looked indignant that he'd stopped all contact but watched as he was pushing off his small and tight boxer shorts. Through it she could see the evident bulge of his desire for her. Her pussy clenched at the sight. He fell on top of her their arms and legs entwining as they passionately kissed as now an engaged couple, what they'd wanted to be for so many years.

Vegeta took hold of his rock hard cock and rubbed the leaking tip over his partner's clit making her moan before he slid himself into her. They both moaned at the feeling. Her thighs hugged at his waist as he became an animal, he was an animal. No longer was it about her pleasure it was about him pounding his hard cock in and out of her. Their hips slapped against each other both moaning at the pleasure they felt. She moaned constantly loving the feelings she got. He was gorgeous and he filled her fully. He humped her like a man possessed when he felt her nails scratch down his back. Her hands grabbed his butt cheeks, before he pulled apart her legs wider to get a better purchase on her. "Vegeta" She moaned as he leant down over her kissing her neck. Her fingers ran through the back of his hair locking her ankles behind his back. She could tell from the moans he was making he was close to cumming and could feel herself close to her orgasm too. Hers ripped through her first and her back arched clinging to him tightly as she again called out his name. He was about to pull out so he didn't cum inside her "No, no" She called out shocking him as she'd nearly always demanded it but it didn't take too long before he had no choice in it and he came deep inside her. He toppled onto top of her, not that she cared it meant she could wrap all available limbs around his sweaty body. She kissed him on the ear as that's all she had reach of before keeping him in that embrace like her most prized teddy bear. He didn't care though, he was still buried deep inside her and could feel her walls pulsing around him. "I love you." Bulma then said to him and he covered her lips with his own. She encompassed his face in her hands as they did so.

* * *

So they made it... happy ever after right? Or can a serial killer really ever get a happy ever after? Does he deserve one?


	5. Chapter 5

As previously, description of violence are in bold so you can see whether you want to see it again or not...

* * *

Bulma awoke the next morning. It took her brain a few seconds to gather where she was before a huge sleepy smile wiped over her face. She was lying in her big gorgeous bed, in her big gorgeous home with her big gorgeous man; life was good. Yes, it shouldn't be. But it was. She wiped her hands across her face before stretching out her eyes fixated on her new engagement ring. She would never have known Vegeta could be so romantic but then again in the last few days she'd leant more about him than she had done in all the years they'd known each other.

She rolled out of bed and saw before the beginning of another beautiful day. She threw back on her teddy nightdress that he'd taken off her the night before and padded out of the bedroom. She smiled again upon seeing her lover at the kettle no doubt making them both a tea and coffee respectively. Without making too much noise to disturb him she walked up behind him and slipped her arms around his bare torso. It seemed a little damp so guessed, quite rightly he'd been in the gym. "So you are finally awake then." he smirked as he continued with the task at hand.

"I can't help that you fucked me senseless can I?" She whispered hotly in his ear making him chuckle. There she was, he said to himself. There was the woman that had ensnared him so with her dirty mouth but angelic features. He turned his head to look at her beaming her seductive grin at him but he turned back to what he was doing. He finished making her coffee and slid it over to a gap on the kitchen side for her to grab as he took hold of his tea. "Thank you." she said as she took hold of the cup, giving the liquid a blow before taking a sip. "What's the plan then?"

"Goku will want to come round later for that dinner/barbecue thing, but I promised you shopping so we can do that this morning."

"Sounds good." She nodded as they sat at the kitchen breakfast bar together. "You think..." She started and stopped "...he could let me work at the police station?"

"You want to be a detective?"

"I loved it." She admitted with a nod cupping the resting cup in her hands as she looked out at their garden out front.

"Maybe, I'll ask him. Make sure they can avoid fingertip taking, background searches stuff like that." He mused aloud and she nodded with a slight smile.

"What about you?"

"Hm." he chuckled as he thought "Never been good at the 9-5 pace. I have no idea." he concluded with a shake of his head.

"Yeah that's a good point. Can't see many places advertising for past experience as a serial killer somehow." she agreed.

"I'll figure something out."

"You always do." She lifted her cup sending him a smile. "This is so perfect."

"As are you." He said huskily as he pressed a kiss on her jaw resting his hand on her elbow to support him. As he moved back her hand dropped to hold his hand, her smile huge.

"Usually I would try to return the compliment, but you aren't." She joked and his smirk grew.

"True." he agreed taking a sip of his tea. "We aren't born to be perfect and with my upbringing, there was no way I was going to be." They finished their drinks got dressed and went out.

* * *

They'd spent all day shopping and he'd treated her like a princess. Anything she'd liked, eyed up, even half suggested she liked he'd got for her without a second thought. She was rather shocked at how rich Vegeta seemed to be. Whilst she'd never worked on Vegeta's case, she knew it back to front and had read it, and in none of the officers' reports had it been noted he had a lot of money. Bulma gathered from his words it was payments for sorting out 'problems' but even so normally hit men weren't paid this highly. So either there were a lot more out there that they didn't know about, or there was something more sinister at foot in relation to his money; she wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

She glanced over the large decking area to see him stood at the barbecue flipping over some meat talking to Goku whilst they both held beers with Gohan standing by. "Want a top up?" A feminine voice asked and Bulma smile with a slight nod to Chi-Chi sitting next to her. She held out her nearly empty glass of wine and Chi-Chi filled it with the bottle she was holding. "That is a nice car." Chi-Chi said commenting on the pair of cars now sat gleaming on their driveway that Vegeta had bought for them today.

"Yes. Not sure how much I'll need it though. This is such a beautiful place to walk around." The sun was shining and there was a beautiful blue sky above them. Since they were quite close to the sea there was a nice breeze so they weren't feeling the heat. "I take it you've lived here your whole life?"

Chi-Chi nodded "Yes, born and bred."

"What a beautiful place to have grown up." Bulma held her glass up to say cheers to Chi-Chi before taking a sip.

"So, where did you two meet?" She was very curious as to Vegeta's past. Whilst she knew he was a very dangerous man, she could never forget what he'd done for her and her family. She owed her life and her son's life to him, and there wasn't many things that could make you more indebted than that.

"When we were 18."

"Oh, from the way he spoke about the two of you, it didn't sound like you hadn't been together long." said Chi-Chi confused.

"In all honest truth I fell in love with him the first time I met him, but I was with somebody else. My Dad had forced that relationship on me so I couldn't have been with Vegeta no matter how much I wanted to. We had a bit of an affair before I couldn't take it any more. I told him I couldn't do it, and then even though he came in and out of my life in different ways I didn't see him again until he..." Bulma trailed off but Chi-Chi didn't need filling in on that side of things.

"Why now then?"

"Because no matter what happens I still love him, probably more deeply than before. When he broke out he said 'either you come with me or I leave forever'. I couldn't not have him in my life and I'm still not sure what that makes me." She sighed taking a long sip of the wine.

"I know what you are saying but he saved my Gohan and me. Nobody fully evil would do that."

"How old was Gohan?"

"A couple of months maybe. Only a newborn." Bulma was more shocked. So she'd learnt Gohan was nearly 10, and Vegeta had been in prison for a nearly similar amount of time, which had to have meant he did that shortly before he was caught.

"Did you pay him?" asked Bulma a little rudely. Chi-Chi looked taken back by it. "I'm only asking as he's richer than I ever knew, than the detectives ever knew, I'm not sure where it's all come from." She didn't get an answer though as Goku waved them both over saying the food was ready. Bulma stood up and walked to her fiancé her hand placing itself on the small of his back as she looked over his shoulder.

"What do you want?" He gestured with tongs to the various meats cooked and sizzling away.

"I'll take a burger." she grabbed an empty bun and he placed one inside.

"Goku has invited more people over and they'll be here soon." He told her.

"Oh, thought you wouldn't like that." She said confused.

"Not especially but I knew you would. Another couple of couples I think." He told her. He knew she was a social animal and liked to host party's and things. Whilst she didn't necessarily have a lot of friends at home that didn't mean to say she didn't want them or that she didn't like to hold things for colleagues. Again it was _for_ her. What woman could ever reject a man than she loved this much and made everything he did about her? There wasn't nothing wrong with the love they felt with each other, just wrong with his mind.

"Hey Vegeta, can I get a cheeseburger?" Gohan jumped up next to him.

"There you go little man." Vegeta lifted one and placed it into his empty buns that he was holding.

"Thanks! You're awesome!" Gohan beamed before jumping off to go and sit down next to his mother.

"He's so cute." Bulma smiled saying it to herself but also wondering if Vegeta had been locked up almost his entire life how did he knew who he was or did they have this relationship? "I can't wait until we have one." She said flippantly not realising she'd said it loud enough so he heard. Was that why last night she asked him not to pull out? Sure made sense as to why.

"Hey!" They heard Goku call out and they saw some people walking down their drive towards them.

"I'll go and do hello's." Bulma said pressing a kiss on his clothed shoulder affectionately before slipping away from him. He busied himself with putting more meat on and shuffling things around. Not that he considered himself a cook or anything, he just liked to busy in situations like this where he found himself awkward and not sure what to do.

Things had moved inside hours ago but the adults were still having a very good time. Bulma very much liked the group of friends that she found herself in. Apart from Goku and Chi-Chi, his best friend Krillin had come with his stunningly blonde wife known as 18, with her twin brother 17 and his partner Marron. Also there was a huge guy called Radditz that Vegeta seemed to get on well with as they'd been talking a while, which again had shocked her since she hadn't really seen him 'get on' with anybody. Krillin and 18 were an odd looking couple since 18 was tall, skinny, blonde, big boobs and stunning whereas Krillin was short and bald. Turns out that Marron, 17's partner, was an ex of Krillin's so 18 had made comments subtly all night. Through jealousy Bulma wasn't sure but she'd found it funny. She liked 18 a lot, and they'd got on very well very quickly. 18 would get on well with Vegeta too since they both had a cold cutting, dry sense of humour.

Things had gone well, everybody got on and she felt very comfortable with the group of people in her new home. After finding out that Vegeta had proposed to her the night before it had turned into somewhat of a engagement party for the two. She was starting to feel that this could be it, that all the little thoughts she kept having were stupid which meant her head was starting to follow her heart. She glanced to Vegeta to see him and Radditz talking about something whilst drinking beer and Radditz laughed at something loudly. It was then she noticed that Gohan had appeared in a doorway rubbing his tiny little eyes obviously having been woken up. He seemed to spot Vegeta first and walked over to him pouting like only a kid could. He spoke to Vegeta for a little bit before embracing Vegeta in a hug. It was odd but so attractive to see Vegeta pat him a little back comfortingly then pull the kid to sit on his lap. "Kids next for you then?" Chi-Chi asked seeing how Bulma was looking at them.

"I've never seen him around kids before. He's rubbish around anybody, I'm just a bit shocked..." Bulma admitted turning to the girls for a few seconds that back to him where Gohan was clearly asking to have some of the beer they were drinking making Radditz laugh.

"Gohan has always loved him. Not sure if its a bond thing because he saved him or what, but he's always seen him like an uncle." Chi-Chi admitted.

"What are your thoughts about kids then Bulma?" asked 18 as they were sat on the sofa's watching the scene as they were sat in the dining area.

"We haven't really talked about them, as in when, but I want them as soon as." She admitted honestly. "You?"

"Meh, it'll happen when it happens. Krillin wants them, but I'm okay either way. She shrugged it off taking a sip of her wine. "What about you Chi? Got Goku to agree to more yet?"

"Not yet, but he will. He loves kids. If not I'll just get Vegeta to convince him. Anything Vegeta says he'll do in a second."

"Well I can help you there." Bulma smirked and the girls laughed. "Behind every great man is a woman telling him what to do." smirked Bulma.

"So true." 18 laughed and they all clinked their glasses together before each taking a sip. Bulma glanced back to Vegeta to see him standing up and walking with Gohan back to where they'd come from. She smiled to herself, it was incredibly sweet how much he obviously cared for the child.

* * *

"You can sleep in here little man. You want me to put something on the TV?" Vegeta asked as he showed him into his bedroom. They would take him home later, so he wasn't bothered about the kid taking their bed whilst they were still up.

"Thanks." Gohan crawled up on to the bed and pulled the covers over himself with a childish smile for sleeping in a bed so big. Vegeta walked over and perched on the side of the bed next to him grabbing the remote to switch on the TV.

"What should I put on if I can find it?" asked Vegeta as he pulled up the channel list. Gohan then took the remote out of his hand then within two seconds like only a kid could had scrolled through the channels found something and put it on. "Okay kid. Come and get me or whatever if you need anything." He stood up and was about to leave when Goku walked in.

"Hey, is everything all right?" asked the father seeing his child walk out of the room.

"Yeah, he's fine. I wanted to ask you something." Vegeta then suddenly remembered. "If its too hard then I can take it, but Bulma wants to be a detective."

"Right." Goku nodded.

"She was a very good one, and I think she'd be great for you, but I know how hard it might be so..." Vegeta knew how to talk to Goku who had looked dubious but now looked more convinced.

"I'll look into it." He promised his friend with a friendly pat on the shoulder. "come out and get us if you need anything Gohan."

"Sure thing Dad." called back the tired little voice. They walked out of the room closing the door quietly behind them joining the loud, tipsy adults all talking.

"Looks like she's having a good time." smiled Goku seeing their respective partners laughing at something.

"Yeah. Maybe that will help." admitted Vegeta.

"Help what?"

"She's still struggling a bit about what I did, and what she doesn't know about me." He wasn't an idiot, he knew everything about the woman and he recognised every time she looked away, every crease of the brow after he'd said something, and it broke him a little more each time.

"She'll get used to it mate, she clearly is alright about it enough. If not, give her a kid." Goku was about to walk away, Vegeta then grabbed him on the arm and pulled him back.

"Give her a kid?"

"I overheard her not that long ago saying she wants them soon as, and I know that doughy look women give when they want a kid and she gives you that look when she sees you with Gohan."

"I know nothing about a baby, neither does she!" protested Vegeta as if slightly panicked about the idea and Goku laughed.

"Trust me, women just know. So will you when it comes to it. If it gets that bad I'm sure me and Chi can try and get pregnant at the same time." shrugged Goku if it was the most simple thing in the world before walking off to talk to Krillin who was talking to 17 and Marron about something. Rather disgustingly 17 and Marron were one of those couples that spent their time in other peoples company all over each other. He'd never understood that, but again he and Bulma had spent that time of their relationship in secret so perhaps they would have been similar if they had have been able to share it with the world.

Vegeta walked over to join his fiancée since Radditz had now joined their conversation too.

"Sit here." Bulma slid over to make a little space for him and he sat down.

"Gohan go to sleep?" Chi-Chi asked.

"He wanted the TV on since it was a bit loud out here so I put something on for him." he explained and she nodded.

"Do you remember where we bought this wine?" Bulma asked him as she put another glassful in hers.

"Err, that shop next to the dock." He seemed to remember. "Why?"

"Its really nice and we'll need some more." She grinned and he chucked with a nod. "Here try some." She handed him the glass.

"I'm not really a wine person." He protested but took the glass from her any way and took 2 sips. "Yeah, its okay." he agreed handing it back to her.

"Okay? I'm considering marrying this instead of you!" She joked making the others listening laugh. "I'm joking." She assured him seeing his eyes lower unimpressed even though he would have known that anyway. She went to press a kiss on his cheek but he leaned away from her jokingly upset about what she just said and she laughed.

"Vegeta, have you thought much about what you are going to do for a job here?" 18 asked him and he shook his head.

"Not really."

"You should start thinking, you'll get bored really quickly." Bulma insisted.

"Yeah alright, we've only been here a day and a bit, give me some time." He rolled his eyes and she smiled.

* * *

Bulma was putting the empty wine glasses in the dishwasher, and the empty wine bottles, and beer bottles in the bin as Vegeta tidied up a little and locked the front door. "Have fun?" She asked him.

"It was alright." He said through a yawn as he walked over to the stereo to turn it off along with the fireplace.

"Is that 'alright' as in you never want to do it again or alright that we could do it again?" She asked as she switched the dishwasher on.

"We can do it again." Vegeta agreed as he walked towards her as they were walking towards the bedroom ready for bed. "I spoke to Goku for you..."

"About what?" she asked switching off the light for the living room and kitchen as they walked into their bedroom.

"About..." He took his shirt off and threw it aside towards a hamper in the corner of the room as he walked towards the bed "...you being a detective here."

"Oh yeah?" she sounded excited and he turned to look at her.

"He sounded a bit a sceptical about the idea..." He said honestly watching as she seemed to deflate that it might not happen. "...but I made the point that you were a very good detective and an asset to any department he could get you in."

"You think I'm a good detective?" She asked flattered by the compliment and he chuckled as he undid his jeans at his hips.

"You worked out it was me didn't you?" He smirked.

"Only because you made it pretty obvious like you _wanted_ me to know." She folded her arms under her bosom.

"Well that's true." He admitted as he pushed his jeans down his legs, and kicked them away. God he was gorgeous she thought swiftly. He had the body of a male underwear model, each muscle toned but nicely not too much so veins popped out of him, and each flowed into the next. She was an incredibly lucky woman she realised, and maybe he needed to be a bit sick in the head otherwise he would be perfect. She was toying with the idea of suggesting to him that he should seek some psychiatric help. If they had kids, he should try and get somebody to help his sickness. "But he said he'd look into it, so it looks pretty good."

"I love you" she said sweetly holding out her arms in the gesture of wanting a hug as she walked over to him. When she reached him, her arms slipped around his neck and they embraced tightly. "I'm so lucky to have you. Thank you for all of this." she said as her head was buried in his neck. He pressed a kiss on her shoulder squeezing her never one to deny her body against his.

"You make my demons go away, just never leave me and that's thanks enough." He said almost quietly as if he didn't want her to hear but she did.

She pulled her head back so she could look into his face to almost check if he was serious and he was being dead serious. Her thumb rubbed over his lips her face seriously studying his considering what she would be like if she had to have the flashes of pain like he did thanks to his own mind. Who wouldn't be sick? With the people she'd dealt with, the mentally sick individuals she had to deal with day to day, all of them had that terrible life that he had. Abuse, be it sexual mental or physical but he had the whole set. She didn't doubt for a second it was true. The memory he had of refusing to go to the toilet as he didn't want to pee on his mother was too vivid, something a child would think and it was so heartbreaking to hear her loves strained words.

"I never leave you." she said almost to the point of confusion on his part as he wasn't quite sure what it meant. "And I'll never leave you." She finished seeing him slightly confused by it. She leant forwards slowly and kissed him like the first time, like she'd discovered this all over again. He loved her so completely that he proved he'd do anything for her, to make sure she was happy and it seemed without even realising it was that what he was doing. He just wanted to make her happy to keep her with him. As she exhaled in the kiss he pulled her against him tightly with his large hand splayed on her back. "How do you feel..." She broke her lips with his trailing her finger down the centre of his chest "...about children?"

"What in particular?" he asked. Her forehead rested on the side of his face stroking her hand down his chest knowing her touching him would help with this.

"Us having them."

"I'd do anything..." he started but her finger touched on his lips pulling back to look at him.

"I'm asking for your opinion, not what you want to do for me, what you think." She insisted before moving her finger down his jaw line. What was she asking this for? He wondered. Did she want him to say that he'd never harm a child? What she really wanted him to do was to say he was remorseful for everything he did. He wasn't, it was well known he didn't feel that emotion. She realised that he was standing there just blinking as if she didn't know what she wanted of him.

"I...I..." he said shrugging simply not understand what it was that she wanted. What did she want him to say? He loved kids, wanted them all over the house, wanted to be drowning kids? They were just other people as far as he was concerned, other things that were around. He neither hated them or liked them any more than anybody else he met, they were all just other things around. Or did she want him to admit to something else? Did she want him to admit he _liked_ kids? "What do you want from me, woman?" He asked angrily.

"What?" She asked as he pulled back from her leaving a cold void as he looked at her with an angry expression.

"What are you expecting me to say? That I like seeing naked kids is that it?" He spat his arms aggressively gesturing and Bulma's eyes drew wide.

"WHAT!" She cried in shock.

"Then what! What do you want me to say?" He shouted back hands racking down his face.

"I want children Vegeta I do, but you are sick. I want to have mini me's running around, from the way you act with Gohan I can see you'll be amazing with them so I don't fear me having them with you. But..."

"But what?" He spit his chest heaving; she could see the muscles contracting and flexing as he did so. "I'm sick? How fucking dare you..."

"How dare I? What else would you call it?" Bulma folded her arms over her chest indignant.

"Tell me what else people would be. Tell me what I should have done with my life then. **Tell me how other people act when they can still smell the rotting flesh of their parents in their nose. Tell me how to feel or what to think as you can still feel the shuddering pain of your own backside being ripped open as a grown man shoves his dick up there almost ripping them in two.** Tell me what all other people do when they aren't fed for days or weeks on end, when they are whipped whilst chained to the floor, c'mon tell me." He shouted stopping to a dead silence as Bulma's mouth and face dropped hearing his words. "I love to hear it, I'd love to hear how all these other people came out of that without being " _sick"._ "

"Vegeta I...didn't mean..." She stuttered but he shook his head turning his back to her unconsciously revealing the scars he had on his back. They weren't necessarily obvious, but for those who were looking they were there.

"I don't know what you want from me." He admitted as he leant himself on the post of the four poster bed with his back to her. "My mind doesn't work like other peoples, fine, but I defy anybody to go through all that and have one that does."

Bulma stood frozen, her heart sunk so far down in her stomach through guilt and anguish she was sure it was being digested. The abused becomes the abuser, it was a fact of life sadly. The circle of abuse kept on going, is that what scared her? That the kids they would have would be abused him in some way because he didn't know how to act properly in some situations? Not that it was his fault, but another part of her was worried about what he felt for her. Of course the love he gave her was returned equally, but it was the obsession, the way he clung to her so desperately because he felt she took the demons away. What if something happened to her? What would he do if he was stuck with children and they wouldn't shut up or screaming late into the night?

"I'm not saying for a second that anything you went through should be forgotten about, should be scratched from the record or is nothing to do with how your mind works, I know that I'm not stupid." She finally said. "But..." She took a shaky breath not realising tears had been collecting in her eyes "...I want children as soon as we can get them, I want you to be the father because I know you'll be great with me and them. You give me everything I ask for and things I don't even... but what if..." She chocked pricking his ears at the sound "...we have beautiful children but something happens to me? And I can be around any more? If I make the demons go away, what happens if I'm not here? Look at what happened last time I couldn't be with you." She asked and he put hands over his ears not wanting to hear a second of it or try and block out the thoughts. Her heart broke watching him. He sat on the edge of the bed putting his head in his hands and she sighed deeply.

"I never planned on being without you if you didn't decide to come." He admitted after a while telling her he would have taken his own life and with nobody to stop him or tend to his wounds this time he probably would have succeeded.

"That's what I mean." She said softly as she crawled over her the bed her hands touching gently on his shoulders as she knelt up behind him. "What happens if something happens to me and you are left with our children, you'll be their care giver, you couldn't just end your life because I'm not there. That's what I'm worried about." She implored him that whilst a part of her could never agree or forgive what he did, it was other things on her mind now. Her hands slid down to meet around his neck before tightening them.

"Why do this? Why do we have to think about things? Think of the future consider each and every avenue before it happens? Does it do any good to make me remember all of those things, make think of the time when I didn't have you? Why can't we just deal with these things when they happen?" She'd never heard him plead or seemingly beg for anything; he was too arrogant to ever let that emotion into his voice but there it was. He then stood up causing her to fall backwards on the bed and she watched him walk into the living room closing the door behind him. She sighed heavily lying back fully sliding hands over her face. The poor horror of his words were ringing in her ears, and all she could think was how horrible it would be to have that and to remember the pain.

* * *

Bulma awoke the next morning realising a few seconds later that her partner had not returned to bed. She felt horrible but she felt she was right. Of course she didn't want to make him relieve his horrible memories over and over, it was probably a good day for him when he didn't think of it, but it didn't mean her points didn't need to be addressed. What if the unthinkable did happen and he was left with children? Last time he didn't have her, people lost their lives because he couldn't cope. No she wasn't suggesting that he'd kill their children, but what about _his_ happiness in the future, other people in his life that made him angry and she wasn't there as his anchor?

She climbed out of the bed, showered and put on some clothes before padding out into the living room. He wasn't there, and the way the curtains were drawn suggested he hadn't been up either. She frowned guilt ballooning in her stomach. What a poor man. What must it be like to live in a sick mind and have those horrible memories infecting it as well? She knew a horrible childhood wasn't an excuse for the things he'd done, after all people had horrible lives all over the place but didn't do what he'd done, but it did excuse it to a point. Shaking her head to herself she began preparing a breakfast for herself.

As the hours ticked by and he didn't return she started to get worried. He was a person that did this frequently. Of course since he was a serial killer but he did also just disappear for days, would come back like he hadn't been gone and wouldn't talk about what he'd done. At first she'd assumed it was another woman but true to his word Vegeta was a one woman man. To this day she was unsure as to what it was. She took it as a part of him and now she understood that maybe he needed to go out and clear his head.

Deciding to not let it bother her all day she went outside and cleaned from the party the day before. "Morning!" She heard a voice call down her driveway and Bulma squinted to see a blonde woman with a brunette waving.

"Morning!" She called back scrunching up a black bin liner now full of bottles, and she sat down in the decking area.

"We were going to pop into town to have lunch and wondered if you wanted to come." 18 said as they finally reached her.

"I'd love to but Vegeta isn't around and he's got the money." Bulma admitted a little sheepishly sounding how it heard.

"Well I was planning on paying since you did last night with all the food and drinks." 18 shrugged as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Bulma could tell she was going to love living here, she just hoped the issues in her relationship wouldn't ruin it.

"With an offer like that who can refuse. Give me two seconds then girls." Bulma grinned and they smiled back before she darted inside.

* * *

Vegeta returned many hours later and heard the house dead quiet. He was thankful. He didn't feel like seeing or speaking to her at the moment. She didn't understand what it was like to live in his mind. How it felt to like to have his memories shuddering into him at all hours, how it felt when the memories came over him how the pain came back, the smells came back and how utterly consuming that was. Who wouldn't cling to the thing that made sure it didn't? What was wrong with that? He didn't understand her point. Why was she being morbid thinking of her death? He didn't want to think about, she shouldn't either. He'd spent years in a police cell thinking up this fantasy life for the two of them and putting into place the series of events to made sure it happened, but this surely wasn't one of the variations that he'd considered.

He loved that woman, and he didn't know what was wrong with that, she seemed to make it that because he loved her so much that it was bordering on stalkerish. Whilst some of what he had done in the past could be seen as that, what was it now couldn't be that. She was his fiancée, she lived in his house and she wanted his children. How could he tell her that he was a reformed man completely barely a week after coming out of prison? That's what she wanted to hear. She wanted to hear that he was now going to be the perfect guy, that he wasn't going to go on a murderous rampage no matter what happened in the future. And whilst it seemed like an easy request to make for anybody, he couldn't promise her that. He refused to promise anything to anybody. He could promise to love her, obey her, never stray and love her in sickness in health but it seemed the last in reverse was what the problem was. She couldn't love him with his sickness.


	6. Chapter 6

Lot ofd time jumps here, but essential for the climax of the story and I wanted to push things along to get towards it! :)

* * *

"Why don't you try and get into the police?" asked Bulma to Vegeta over dinner a few days later since she'd been thinking over her want to join the police force on the island as Goku has promised he was looking into it.

Vegeta seemed quite stunned by the question, for at the very least what he was wasn't usually high on what the police wanted to recruit. "I just mean..." she realised she'd have to clarify by the confused expression "...what better person to catch a killer than a killer? I mean all the cases I asked for your help on over the years, you worked it out in seconds who it could be." Over the years, whilst he was in prison and he wrote to her, she'd often ask him his thoughts on cases she had where she was stuck. Nobody had better insight into motives and means better than he. He would be a great profiler.

"Because I simply cannot keep an objective view of right and wrong, I hate whatever it is you call justice." He replied swiftly and curtly.

"Sorry?" She was confused since he'd never made it clear that he hated police, in fact to most he ever dealt with he was polite, in a smarmy-charming-I'll-still-kill-you kind of way.

"My parents were brutally murdered in their home, where every room would have had evidence a little boy lived there. And yet, when my limbless, butured, bloodless parents were finally found by incompetent detectives, they never thought to look for me. 9 years I was held captive by that _animal_ and you expect me to find justice in this world? Where was my justice? My parents justice? No where, that's where." He started to get angry and snarled before taking a breath, moving his lips around his face for a little bit then calmly finishing "No way can I keep objective to good and evil, when I am clearly one over the other."

He looked back at his food to continue eating as Bulma watched him thinking over his words. Whilst she knew from a detective's point of view he was wrong, it would do no wrong to bring that up. No self respecting detective, or officer would have left that house without fear that a child was out there missing or dead, it just didn't happen.

It was clear the person that had done this to Vegeta had covered his tracks well or had he? How did Vegeta finally escape him after 9 years? Even so, no doubt that little boy had thought every night, like innocent children do when bad things happen, somebody would save him. A big hero would come and take him away from the bad man that had killed his parents. Was that when he lost his last slither of innocence? When that little boy realised nobody was coming for him? No wonder he'd tried to kill himself. She guessed, quite rightly, that the sadistic murderer he referred to as an animal, was the person that caught him, stopped him, took him to the hospital when the serious attempts had been made showing Vegeta even in death there was no escape.

Whose mind wouldn't be sick? Who wouldn't hate the world? If the same had happened to her, she couldn't say how she would of reacted and she was sure nobody else could, so who was she to judge? He spent his adult life living the life of what he saw as a hero; going round to where bad people had done wrong, escaped justice wrongly due to legal technicalities, witnesses being too afraid to turn up, or defence attorney's on a high wage, and he righted the wrong. Whilst she stressed all murder was wrong, most people when asked in casual conversation wouldn't condone his actions too heavily, until you perhaps told them what Vegeta did to the bodies to kill them.

"Okay, I wasn't expressly saying like a detective, or beat cop, I just meant like a profiler or something?" She clarified not finding what she actually said worth an argument. He merely grunted but she couldn't be bothered; she'd tried, the idea was out there, he could do what he wanted with it. It seemed he had enough money to sort himself out anyway.

* * *

"Morning hun," Bulma smiled as Vegeta stepped in from outside. In the month they'd lived in their paradise he'd taken to taking a run on the beach first thing. She'd gathered it was a freedom thing. He'd spent just under a decade in a prison cell and didn't see outside for it, he had taken to going outside as much as possible. She'd found him at midnight swimming in their swimming pool that was light under the water just swimming. He was a fitness fanatic as you could tell from his body and she guessed it was a figment of his ego. But she didn't mind, she smirked slyly.

"Goku caught me when I was out..." He panted walking straight to the fridge and pulled out cold water, ripping open the lid and downing some until his throat burned with the cold. "...said he's sorted you an interview for tomorrow."

"Really?" She gasped delightedly and he nodded as he had another mouthful.

"He had to convince his head of CID as apparently he isn't a fan of women officers, but he sorted it out."

"How the hell am I going to pass the interview then?"

"Because he doesn't have any, he needs to have one. You know about the laws of discrimination..."

"Are they even in this country?"

"Just trust things will happen alright?" Vegeta insisted as if he'd already sorted it out for her.

"You worry me when you say that."

"Goku is chief of Police, what he says goes." Vegeta lifted a towel he'd placed on the counter before he'd left and wiped sweat out of his face, from the back of his neck and through his hair.

"What time tomorrow?"

"Not sure. He said he'd call you and let you know time and details."

"Thanks you for trying to sort it out for me."

"Not a problem." He answered as he walked away to go and have a shower kissing her cheek as he did so. Bulma smiled as she finished her lazy breakfast scrolling through news of where they used to live. It made her feel at home.

She missed her Mum greatly. She was always close with her Mum, and to know her mother was out there somewhere convinced she was dead hurt her. She'd love to just send her a letter just to say she was okay, happy, with the love of her life, planning a family and potentially about to get her ideal job, but she couldn't. Even little talks to Vegeta about it caused flat denials. She knew why and of course he was right. With a clean break and no evidence they were free but silly mistakes like that would get them caught. She'd go into prison for harbouring a fugitive, and he'd go back to finish his life sentences probably with another under his belt. She knew it was going to get worse when she was pregnant and she hoped for that day closer. She in fact wanted that more than the job. With Vegeta seemingly happy not to have a job, they'd have a little at home family to look after any baby and it sounded perfect.

* * *

Perfection came to her but a few weeks later. She stared down at the second positive pregnancy test. The first had caused butterflies but the second as if putting a full stop to confirm it had caused indescribable joy. She'd gotten the job at the police station and had been for a few days. She did like it, getting to do something that challenged her brain but unfortunately it seemed they were on an island that didn't have the same views to women as where they came from. They regarded her not being capable, and for looks only. She'd received some unfavourable looks, advances in her few days, things she'd chosen not to share with her partner. Vegeta had never had the same thoughts about women, always had a great respect for them so she worried if she told him what kind of things had been said because she was a woman, and what they wanted to do to her, she frankly feared for their lives. She'd had a quiet word with Goku who assured her he'd look out for her and talk to them about it.

"Vegeta! Vegeta!" Bulma cried out almost in a panic and a few moments later she heard him seemingly running through the house towards the bathroom.

"What?" He came around the door his face full of panic.

"Look!" She held up a stick waving it so much he couldn't see what it was he was meant to be looking at.

"What?" He insisted again now slightly more irritated that she clearly wasn't in peril that her shouting had suggested.

"Look!" She said again stopping her waving to show him what was no doubt a pregnancy test that had the word _pregnant_ in the grey result box.

"You are?" he asked pointing to the test.

"Yes! I've done two tests to be sure!" She was so delighted but he was just flabbergasted. He didn't really have time to react though since she threw her arms around his neck and pulled herself up against him. He wrapped his arms around her lifting her off the floor causing her to giggle burying her face in his neck.

"Happy then I take it." said Vegeta as they stayed like that for a little while and he was convinced she'd heard little joyful sobs. If that was true, he'd truly underestimated how happy he could make her.

"This is what I've wanted since I first met you, yes I'm happy." He heard and he smirked a little as he placed her feet back on the floor. She pulled back a little and he pressed the sweetest of kisses on her lips telling her that even though he was feeling blanket fear he was happy too.

* * *

Vegeta stood on the balcony of his bedroom leaning on his elbows staring between the horizon on the shore or his pregnant fiancé swimming in their swimming pool. Twins. In a matter of months they would have two tiny babies, a baby boy and a baby girl. Bulma hadn't stopped smiling, tearing up in joy, and jabbering excitedly since. 5 months in their own paradise and something he'd spent too many dreaming of and it had been all of it and better. It had been better than any fantasy his mind could have made. He slept every night in the arms of his love, the angel that provided light in his darkness and nothing could satisfy him more than that. Now she carried his children without so much as a wince or one wrinkled brow that she hated doing so, that she wondered if she was giving birth to evil. How could she given birth to two innocents that were half him?

He was pondering his own childhood though which is why he was separated from his partner at the moment. He fought tears constantly when he thought about it, thought about the week he spent in the company of his dead parents. He had no memories of them alive, didn't even remember what they look like. Bulma was nesting, telling him about every little thing she'd bought for the nursery and redecorating it; one side pale pink, one side pale blue. However seeing her do this, upset him. Upset him in ways he hadn't been before. Had his mother been the same when she was pregnant with him?

He hadn't ever thought of his parents, ever grieved for them but all of a sudden now in the grip of being a father nearly himself it was filling his brain, his heart and stomach. He'd also tried never to question why they were murdered and why he was kidnapped, but now he was. He'd killed, disembowelled, and ripped apart potentially the only person that could answer that, and its not like he could go and speak to any police officer that worked the case. No, those answers were out of reach forever. It was eating him slowly and that's what hurt. He had everything he'd ever wanted, was living his fantasy come real, but his evil mind, evil heart wouldn't let him settle into happiness, no it had to make him suffer. He dropped his head watching tears falling to the railing his was leaning on. Vegeta had never cried at the loss of his parents but he was now. Before his mind had snapped into survival mode, did what he had to do to survive in that mini hell, lived second to second, moment to moment and didn't ever think of the past and the childhood he was missing on.

"Vegeta do you mind..." His partner's voice was behind him and startled him nearly out of his skin. Bulma instantly stopped seeing how he'd reacted. He always had a 6th sense about people being behind him and it was almost impossible to sneak up on him as he always knew. So the fact he'd just jumped shocked her but he didn't turn around and she heard a sniffle, then saw his arms move as if his hands were rubbing his eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Do I mind what?" His raspy voice asked without ever turning to look at her.

"What's wrong?" she didn't care about what she had to ask, it was completely gone out of her mind now. He was what she cared about.

"What?" She heard him deliberately and loudly clear his throat. He then felt her hand on his back as she peered around at him. He growled and attempted to look away from her but she'd seen.

"Honey, what's wrong?" she asked her face twisted in concern, upset and determination. He just shook his head his jaw clenched tightly as he started out at the beautiful ocean trying not to look at her. "Vegeta." She then said sternly making him look at her. Nobody could order him around quite like her. "What's up with you?" She demanded out of him. She watched as his lips were tightly together, they were moving around his face as they wanted to spill but he still wouldn't allow it. "Come on," Her voice was turning into how it did when he was getting told off. His finally looked to her soaking wet, in a bikini with a towel around her waist obviously fresh from the pool. "If you can't tell me, who can you tell?" They stood together for a very long time before his hand rested on top of the huge bump she had protruding from her. He looked down to his hand on her and she watched what she thought it was a small lip wobble.

"I'm grieving." He said slowly and difficulty. Her face lost some of its tension as she nodded but he didn't look up from his hand on her tight stomach. "I've never... thought about them before." He admitted and her shoulders sank. "But seeing you..." He trailed off but she knew what was on the end of it whether he said it or not. "I don't even remember what they look like."

"That doesn't make you a bad person." she promised him, her hand sliding over the top of his.

"No, but all the people I've killed does." He returned ominously in the most remorseful sentence she'd heard him say. Not that he'd ever say he was sorry, she knew he didn't feel it for any second of any day, but that was close.

"Well you've got no harp and halo waiting for you, no." She agreed. "It doesn't mean you aren't entitled to mourn the loss of your parents, your childhood and its probably going to get a bit worse." She surmised. "When you see these little ones, feel how much you love them see what we do, you'll realise how much they loved you and you'll see more of what you missed out on as a boy."

"Any pointers?" His eyes still hadn't met hers until he felt her hands on his face pulling him up to look at her.

"Don't shut me out." She said seriously "I'm the one who loves you unconditionally, and talking to me isn't a bad thing." Her eyes were so beautiful but so was she. The same God he cursed for giving him the life from a bad action movie, he thanked for making somebody so perfect and then made her love him. Her thumb rubbed her over his damp cheek bone. He grunted angrily but softly. She pulled his face down to hers and pressed a kiss to his lips. Deciding that she should leave him alone to his thoughts she slipped out of his grasp then back into the house.

He slumped into a seat exhaling fully rubbing his face. He glanced at the table to see Bulma's lap top. Staring at it and deciding for a while he made a decision. He picked it up, opened the lid and waited for it to load. He pulled up a search engine and typed in _Vegeta Attacku_ which was his father's name. He'd almost forgotten his own infamy. Reams of results of him, of news articles, biography pages and images too during his trial in his prison jumpsuit. There was enough there for those who wanted to see to know he was a convicted serial killer but there was an end date. A date he died along with articles from his sensational death. He clicked on a biography page to see what it reported of his childhood. He read pages and pages searching for everything he could on himself. Unsurprisingly there wasn't much. Named his parents and the fact they were murdered but it didn't have much more. Sighing heavily, he stood up and walked back into the house.

After coming out of the shower about half an hour later Bulma padded out to the balcony in search of her lover to see if he could rub some cream on her back and legs since during her pregnancy her skin had become dry. But he wasn't there. She turned to go back into the bedroom but saw the laptop open. Frowning that she didn't remember leaving it like that she walked over to it, ran her finger over it and it came back awake. She sighed seeing what was still there. He was searching for answers when they were thousands of miles away from anybody that could even know a little. But even then nobody knew the answers.. In his police file nothing was noted about his childhood, his birth certificate was in there but that was it. How did they never know what had happened to his parents? Vegeta knew more than anybody but it seemed he didn't know enough. Ironic that he wanted to know why, when so many parents, families of the people he'd killed were all probably asking the same. She felt sorry for him and wished there was something she could do for him. The more she felt their children inside her kicking, moving around she felt such a love for them and she hadn't even met them yet. She closed the lid and would think about it later.

She found him in their Gym. She found him laid on his back on a bench holding weights above him then bringing them down then back up again. "Vegeta can you put some of that cream on me?" Bulma asked and saw him lock the weights back up over his head then sit up. He was covered in sweat so reached down and grabbed a towel that was on the floor next to him and rubbed it over his face.

"Yeah." He replied moving back on the bench so she could sit in front of him. She was so moisturised these days that he couldn't hold her any more as she just slipped out of his arms. Bulma walked over, perched herself in front of him on the bench whilst handing him the bottle. He took it and she dropped the towel that was around her to he could reach. She jumped a little as the cold cream touched her back before he started to rub it in. She also had another cream she rubbed over her stomach to try and prevent any stretch marks. Since she spent some much time in a bikini or revealing clothing due to the hot weather, getting her figure back was very important to her. Not that Vegeta cared, he'd love her no matter what he'd assured her, but it was important to her.

"I miss my mum." Bulma then admitted from the blue as she stayed facing away from him. He paused for a few seconds but finished.

"Not much we can do about it." He replied insensitively but truthfully.

"Yeah, I know." She sighed heavily. Bulma knew when she was having her children and watching them grow, the fact she was never going to see her family again was going to hurt like hell. "I just wished there was a way to speak to her for like 5 minutes, but that would be..."

"The stupidest thing we ever decide to do." He finished rubbing the cream into her back. She stood up, sliding the towel back around her shoulders, before resting a leg up on the bench where he started to rub the cream into the back of her knees.

"Yes I know." She sighed heavily "Just really fearing the pain I'm going to feel when I really start to miss her." She said without expecting her partner to reply and he didn't. Once he'd finished with both legs, she kissed him as thanks before leaving him to continue with his workout.

* * *

Vegeta walked from the living room into the bedroom to check up on his partner. He'd decided to wine and dine her that evening. He hadn't done so and since she'd spoken about the night before her feelings about her family, he wanted to help take her mind off it. She beamed her beautiful smile happy at the idea and gone to get dressed. "You ready?" he asked seeing her stood in front of a mirror in a simple black dress with her large belly sticking out. He found it quite funny that she looked gorgeous and as sexy as she always did, but was very very clearly pregnant.

"Yes, nearly." She smiled back brushing her hair, placing the brush down then giving herself a final once over. "All done." She then grabbed her hand bag then followed him out. They jumped into his car. "Where are we going?" Bulma smiled at him sitting there in black trousers and a simple white button down shirt, showing that he too had made a bit of an effort for their date night. It was out of character for him to ask her, but she certainly wasn't going to question it.

"Voodoo is meant to be really nice so thought we'd go there." Vegeta said referencing a restaurant in the centre of town. The island one which they lived was a very expensive place to live so didn't expect any of the places that were around would be nasty places to eat anyway. She loved the island, it was a beautiful place, people were very friendly, the weather was lovely all of the time and it was a high class standard of living which she wasn't fully used to. Yes she was a very well off middle class girl, but here they were very nearly social elite since they'd made friends with the president's daughter. Not that there was balls or things like that they attended but it was still the principal. She was still unaware as to how Vegeta had come into so much money. She knew it was due to somebody's death no doubt so perhaps she didn't want to know.

He pulled the Mercedes into the restaurant's car park the parked up. As they both climbed out Bulma could smell the food. "That smells lovely." She said with her keener sense of smell these days.

"Well here's hoping it tastes nice." Vegeta walked around to her, and she slipped her arm through his so she could lean against him. They walked inside and were shown to seats on the veranda outside that overlooked the ocean. The waiter took their order of drinks, left the menu's and disappeared.

The couple shared a lovely romantic meal together. The food had been exceptional and Bulma noted as a place certainly to come back at some point for another. "How are you doing?" Vegeta asked as she clasped his hand in hers as they left the restaurant.

"Good." she smiled to him. "They both enjoyed it too." she placed her other hand on her belly.

"They are going to be used to the finer things." he seemingly promised. "Well if you didn't want to head back, we could go for drinks." He pointed off to a small quiet bar that was across the street. Since she was enjoying being out and about for a change she nodded. They crossed the street and into the bar.

"Hey, look." Bulma pointed off to the corner where 18, Krillin and Radditz were having a drink next a pool table.

"You go over, I'll get us some drinks." said Vegeta as their hands parted. She pressed a long kiss to his lips before parting sending him a smile then off to find her friends.

"Hi Bulma." The others greeted her happily then shuffled around to give her a more comfortable chair.

"Hi, how you guys doing?" Bulma sat down gently.

"Good." 18 replied. "What you doing out here?"

"Me and Vegeta have just had dinner at Voodoo."

"Oh nice food in there." said Radditz.

"Yeah, first time I've eaten in there. Really good." Bulma agreed. A few moments later Vegeta came over and placed a cold water in front of Bulma as he sat next to her. "Thank you."

"You guys thought about when you are going to get hitched then?" Radditz asked out of curiosity to the engaged couple. They exchanged looks thinking about it.

"We actually haven't talked about it." Bulma said questioning to herself why they hadn't. "But it would have to be after the twins were born now."

"Why's that?" Vegeta wondered.

"It was hard enough stuffing this," she pointed to her pregnancy bulge "into this dress let alone a wedding dress!" She joked and they laughed. "What sort of wedding do you want?" Bulma asked Vegeta who was taking a gulp of his beer.

"Don't care." Vegeta shrugged simply making Bulma look at him unimpressed.

"You unromantic pig." She shook her head unimpressed and the others sniggered.

"As long as I get to marry you, I don't care." Vegeta added making her smile.

"Nice try." Bulma said still unimpressed and he chuckled as did Radditz.

"Nearly worked." Vegeta shrugged to Radditz who laughed.

"Fancy a game?" Radditz thumbed over the empty pool table.

"Sure." Vegeta said as he gave a quick glance to his partner who gave a quicker nod letting him know she was okay with it. The two men stood from their seat and stepped up the pool table that was just next to them.

"You know what I've just realised." Radditz said to Vegeta as they stood together and the table could still hear them. "You look really familiar to me." He said pointing to Vegeta who panicked instantly. "And your name, its like I've heard it before." Radditz's brow furrowed as if racking his brain trying to figure out why. Even though Vegeta wasn't necessarily a 'famous' serial killer like your Ted Bundy's or Jeffery Dahmer's, his face and name was out there for people to learn and hear about if they so wished. Bulma overhearing this panicked too but saw an expression come over Vegeta's face she'd never seen before. Evil. It was pure evil. It was calm, focused and expressionless.

"I need to talk to you about something." Vegeta said to Radditz putting his cue down onto the table. Finding it odd but walked off with the man and Bulma watched them step outside. Worry racked her body the longer and longer they stayed out. She wasn't worried that Radditz was recognising who Vegeta was, but that Vegeta was killing the guy.

Vegeta was away for a worryingly long time. Bulma was good at keeping a poker face and she thought she was doing well. But it didn't help anything when he came back in on his own. Radditz was nowhere to be seen. Of course she knew that Vegeta wasn't 'well' and in his mind murder wasn't a bad thing. He would do anything to protect himself and the new life carved out for them. He could so easily kill Radditz no matter how much he liked the man, if Vegeta felt the need to rid the world of him, he would. Simple as that. She knew it wasn't as simple as that, and that would make Vegeta's view of the world somewhat naive that if there is a problem _remove_ it, but it wasn't.

Slinkily he walked through the bar, and took his seat back next to her. She stared at him in way he instantly knew that she was either unimpressed with a statement or she was trying to bury inside him and understand what happened in his mind. She couldn't understand nor did he want her to. She understood enough and that was too much in his view. Their eyes shared a look.

What frightened her was how calm he looked. She'd seen Vegeta was he was angry, and it was a scary sight. he was a very muscled man, and they seemed to bulge even more, with veins popping when he lost his temper which could be very frequent. She'd been in fear for her life once in his company, when she'd broken off things, but back then he wasn't a killer, wasn't a murderer so she chocked it up to being heartbroken. But here he sat, calm as can be. His shoulders were relaxed and down, his black eyes calmly turning to the other people at the table listening to their conversation as if nothing had just happened. Had it? What had just happened out there? Where was Radditz? And if anything what had Vegeta done to him?

"Where did Radditz go?" 18 asked seeing Vegeta had come back alone too.

"He said he had something to go and check out." Vegeta shrugged and they seemed satisfied with his answer. Bulma wasn't. Although she did note, that Vegeta was an efficient killer. He'd only been caught because he'd left them clues, evidence and basically let them. She still hadn't established why and it bothered her. For all of the killings he'd done and that they still don't know about, why go to prison, why go there? She couldn't believe that it was all master plan to get back with her, he surely didn't think that far ahead. She let out a heavy breath, rubbing her extended belly trying to soothe her babies as well as her mind.

"I want to go now." Bulma said somewhat rudely. Vegeta thought it was strange since he thought she was enjoying being out, but thought she might be uncomfortable or still upset from earlier about her mother.

"Alright." Vegeta agreed, taking hold of the beer bottle in front of him and necking the rest. He stood and Bulma climbed to her feet.

"See you guys." The others at the table smiled and waved goodbyes. Bulma walked off ahead of her partner who arched his eyebrow at her back, but followed off after her. When getting outside he noticed her searching around the entrance or the streets for something.

"Lost something?" He asked curiously.

"No." she said curtly. She walked to his car and stood at the passenger door. He opened it and she climbed it. What have I done? Vegeta thought to himself as he opened his door and got in.

"What's going on?" He asked deciding to bite the bullet. Bulma ignored him so he shook his head to himself, and started them off towards home.

* * *

She couldn't sleep. Having two babies inside you would do that to your sleep patterns. She was tired. She rolled over, moving her pillow with her, and then rearranging her maternity pillow too. She readjusted it under her bump and then glanced at her sleeping other half. That's what he was. As pathetically romantic as it sounded, he was. She loved him very much, and had done since their first meeting. It was instant, and they both knew it.

But he made her question her own morality. He was a murderer. A butcher. A skinner. A deadly assassin. She'd known a few hit men in her time, her father frequently used them in the conduct of his own crimes, and they all seemed to hold some guilt over what they did but said it was their purpose otherwise the same would happen to them for defying their boss. She believed them. But Vegeta? He took on the fight himself. Took up the vigilante fight for no other purpose except to punish the world for the life it gave him. What racked her mind was that it couldn't decide how it felt about this. She understood. Understood why he would hate the world. Who wouldn't? Who wouldn't get an incurable rage as they spent another night crying, bleeding, terrified and wishing for death? In fact, apart from the killer inside him, his mind wasn't fractured. He thought logically, was intelligent and wasn't psychotic. How had that happened? Didn't usually people that suffered such horror, such traumatic events usually get mentally damaged some how? Post traumatic stress? Not a sign.

Vegeta shuffled in his sleep, before settling once more. She could see the eyes darting under his eyelids. Her hand reached out and slid itself through his hair affectionately petting him. What was wrong with her? No little girl, or little child for that matter, was born into the world thinking murder is okay, or that people who are murder are okay. Things are black and white as a child, when had it changed to grey? it must have been her upbringing. Around her was the life of crime, always subtly referred to. It wasn't all out said, but it was implied enough for her to understand. Is that why she looked past that in him? That she was able to understand that behind 'criminals' and 'bad people' there was a person like any other person. A part of her accepted the love she felt for him, accepted that he was the man she wanted and was all for just going for it. But a small part of her, a small part with a loud voice couldn't get over it.

Did he kill Radditz? Or was he planning to? Would he at some point snap in the mundane life they now led? Would it get too boring for him and would he need to go back to remember the thrill of the kill? She couldn't imagine him doing a normal job, a 9-5, or getting up getting ready for work; he was far too arrogant. He wanted to do things he wanted to do, on his own terms and fuck who said otherwise. When he realised that normal people had to live like that, would he look back fondly on the time when he lived off what he did?

A frustrated tear welled in her eye. Why couldn't she just love him? Why did she have to question herself when being with him? She clearly was just as bad as him. Normal people, normal women did not fall in love with serial killers, did not want their children and did not expect a happily ever after in a world where fairy-tales didn't exist. Perhaps it was all her fault. If she had of never written back to him, never let herself get carried away in the emotions she felt for him, strictly kept clear of him, he would have fully understood that she didn't accept his actions and would never do so. But he was right. Why did she hold his crimes as worse than her father's? At least Vegeta did kill those people who did deserve it and he never once saw what he did as 'something that had to be done'.

They were similar, him and her father. They both killed for money, to protect, both ordered others to kill but Vegeta at least suffered. Suffered in his own mind for the memories it held and did go to prison to get justice. He should have spent the rest of his life in prison, should have died behind those bars, but that would have been worse for her, surely? If she'd never been able to touch him again, kiss him, hold him, or tenderly touch him as they lay next to each other, wouldn't she have suffered as much as him?

Again her mind whirled over and over this same monologue and her thoughts turned to her father. She loved him too, was always a 'daddy's girl' as she was the couple's only child. And whilst her father tried to shield her from his life, she knew. And when she expressed her confusion about what to do in life, he'd in fact pushed her towards the police force. At the time, she'd thought to try and keep herself clean, but Vegeta had pointed out that he wanted to use her, manipulate her into telling him what the police knew and use her as a corrupt officer. Of course at the time she'd angrily rebutted this, but it hadn't taken very long at all for it to turn out to be true. Why else would a crime boss want a child in the police? It had shown her that whilst love was a strong emotion some times it can be overridden by greed.

Is there where him and Vegeta differed? Vegeta did love her, as much as he could give and that's all she wanted. When he said he loved her, he was being very truthful and had never wanted anything of her. Even when they'd first met and he had not a dime to his name, never had he asked anything off her, the middle class girl that was all over him, willing to give him anything. Never once. The only thing he wanted from her was to love him back and stay with him; and she felt that was easy for her to give.

Her frustrated tear dropped, and at the same time Vegeta awoke. He blinked a few times feeling somebody stroking through his hair, and then glanced over to see Bulma staring straight at him, her swollen tear-filled eyes, arm outstretched as she still petting him as if she was watching over him. He frowned deeply reaching over to her, and with his thumb wiped a tear off her chin. "What's wrong?" His deep voice rumbled out. "You feeling okay?" he then wondered something may be up with the children.

"I'm okay." Bulma assured him. He wasn't happy with her answer, so continued staring at her. No words past as he tried to understand from what he could see, what was going on in her mind. She leant over, pressed her lips on his, exhaling deeply through her nose to his face feeling him kiss her back. He took her jaw in his thumb and forefinger before gently pushing her face away.

"If you're okay, what are doing up at this hour crying?" He pressed.

"I'm just frustrated that I can't sleep." She lied and she knew he could tell that. Instantly he frowned not impressed by the fact he was being lied to. He continued looking at her for a while before he sighed and moved his back to get a bit more comfortable. His eyes closed again as if going to sleep. "I feel guilty." She then admitted making his eyes re-open. "I feel that everything that's happened, happened because of me. Me and inability to accept how much I loved you, and me and inability to accept things how they are. And now, all those people are dead and here I sit with everything I selfishly ever wanted whilst hurting my parents by them not knowing where I am."

"Bulma, this happened because I liked it. I did all those things because I wanted to. I have a brain and freedom of choice, and I chose to do them over and over and over because I liked it." He said vulgarly. "I understand that you can't understand that, and that's why what I've done is so incomprehensible to everybody who hears it, but that's where we differ. Do not think that I did those things because of you, I did them because I wanted to." He was deadly serious and it only made her cry harder hearing his horrible disgusting words. "I know it disgusts you, but you know all of this already. I don't understand why you are up at 3:30am crying as if this all news to you. I'm the same person I was Bulma, nothing has changed."

"It has! It has changed!" She cried as she sniffled. "We now have the opportunity to be together..."

"And we are!"

"But if you _liked it so much_ " She hissed "then what happens when you can't control it here! What happens when somebody steps out of line, or you get so bored by the normal life we have to live that you go and rip somebody's intestines out? What then?!" She screwed up the pillow and began bawling into it. Vegeta wiped a hand down over his eyes with a sigh before he turned onto his side to stare as his hysterically crying partner. He leant over and gently touched his hand to her shoulder pushing her away from the pillow.

"Why do you worry so much about what I do? Whatever I do, I do, I take the consequences." He tried to ask gently.

"Because I love you! And that makes me just as bad!"

"Why does it?" he asked. "Not every woman that has fallen in love with a killer has been just as bad. I'm sure in the history of the world, more people have been killers than not, and not everybody that is associated to them by default is just as bad." Bulma sobbed clearly in the midst of feeling too much guilt to listen to what he was saying it was making him feel bad. His choices as he saw them, were his. They shouldn't affect her in anyway, and he didn't fully understand why. He gripped the pillow she was clutching and pulled it away so she couldn't hide her face away. "Is that what you are worried about? That if you sit back and relax for a bit, start to enjoy our life, that I'm going to snap in the tedium of it all? That I'm going to start all over again?" She sniffled.

"You just admitted that you liked doing it, why wouldn't you!"

"That isn't your worry. You shouldn't have to worry about anything except being happy and keeping our babies happy." He placed his hand on her bump for affect.

"Don't tell me that! Don't talk to me like I'm some 50s housewife and all I need to worry about is children, and looking after the house! Don't you dare talk to me like that!" She sat up now aggressively gesturing at him.

"For fuck sake!" Vegeta now climbed out of bed irritated. "What's the matter? What the hell has gotten into you that all of sudden tonight what I did is so much worse than it was last week or last night, huh?" He angrily asked and it twigged. Her attitude at the pub and then the way home and now this. "Oh, I get it." He shook his head. "If you've got a question, ask it."

"What happened to Radditz?"

"You mean, what you actually mean is, what did you do Radditz when you took him out of the bar after he spoke about the fact he thought he recognised me? That's the actual question you want to ask isn't it?" He understood and she looked determined to get an answer, but sheepish. He shook his head again. "I don't why I bothered."

"What?"

"I don't know why I even fucking bothered doing all this for us. Finding us the perfect place to live, in the perfect house, with the perfect neighbours because it's all been pointless hasn't it? Hasn't it?" He roared, his chest heaving. "If you can't trust me after everything I've done, then there is nothing I can do, so I don't know why I even fucking bothered." He shook his head again, waved her off and stormed out of the room slamming the door shut behind him as he left. Bulma rubbed the flat of her palm down the side of her face before she leant back on the bed.

* * *

Does Radditz know who he is? Does somebody else know who he is and told Radditz? Has Vegeta killed Radditz? Can Bulma ever truly accept Vegeta's past to have their future? Tune in next time to find out! (Thanks for reading BTW)


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning after a restless sleep Bulma walked out of the room expecting to see Vegeta either asleep on the sofa or going about his normal morning routine but he wasn't there. She rubbed her extended belly whilst keeping another hand on her back since her back ached. But not as much as her head. She sighed before going on with her normal routine in the hope that a large part it would turn up soon.

He didn't. In fact she didn't seem him again for another 3 days. It wasn't a strange occurrence but it didn't seem like him to do that especially when she was carrying two of his babies so she knew that he was really upset with her. But it should be the other way around. She was left one her own with two babies inside her, almost ready to pop, and she was engaged to a serial killer that admitted to her that he loved every second of what he did to those poor people. She should be the one storming off in a huff.

However, when she saw him walking up the driveway to their home, her heart couldn't help but turn over and feel relief that he was okay. He opened the door and stepped in. Their eyes met instantly but he wore a scowl over his face then walked off towards the bedroom without so much as a word to her. She wanted to scream, shout every curse word under the sun at him, but her hormones and upset about this whole thing boiled over and she merely started crying. A few minutes later, she heard him walking back out with a holdall hung over his shoulder as he made his way to the door. Just as he reached the door he heard her sobbing and looked over at her. His resolve crumbled, what man's wouldn't to their pregnant fiancée?

Sighing deeply, he dropped the holdall to the floor, and over to the sofa perching on the edge of the seat next to her. "Come here, come here." He said to her, pulling her gently towards him before she wrapped her arms around him, sobbing into his neck. "Shhh, shhh." Vegeta then shushed her as pressed a kiss to her hair, stroking a hand down her back.

"I love you Vegeta, and I just want it to be as simple as that." She cried against him enjoying his sweet smell.

"It is as simple as that." he assured her, his lips still caressing her forehead, feeling his heart break a little that it sounded like she didn't believe it could be. "But if you don't think it is, then this can never be." He sighed and she instantly pulled back away from his shoulder staring with startled shock at him.

"But, but..." she stuttered.

"What I've done, I've done. Nothing I can say will ever change your opinion on that. And if you cannot trust me in what we have now or what we want to have now, then..." He shrugged and her face was stunned. Her mind was too out of focus to really understand the full scope of what he was saying. Not hearing her say anything to appease his mind, he shook his head a little and stood up to get out of her embrace.

"No, Vegeta no!" She begged keeping a strong grip around his head, keeping him bent down towards her.

"What more do you want?" Vegeta pleaded with her, trying to pry her arms off him since he couldn't take it any more.

"Don't, don't go." She again begged succeeding on strongly pulled his head closer to hers and pressing her lips over his. She felt a little resistance but she didn't let go, and eventually he gave in. His knees gave way back into the position as their lips stayed locked together kissing deeply and intensely. He pulled away slowly to catch his breath, his eyes drawn down away from hers. "Don't you love me too?"

"Bulma," He said "It's always been that I've loved you too much, you know that. I would do anything for you, and I've proven that. But..." He sighed "You want me to be something that I cannot be. You want me to be clean, you want me to promise you the darkness will never enter these walls and I cannot be that guy. So either its take what I am, or you let me go." He rubbed his thumb over her cheekbone wiping another tear that caused another shattering in his soul. He hated seeing tears falling from her beautiful eyes, and if it was because of him, he could pretty much kill himself he hated it so much. She shuffled her face into his large palm liking the warmth on her face, but a cold thought went through her as she envisioned that hand leaving a bloody hand-print on her face from all of the blood caused by it.

"Did you hurt Ra..." Bulma started to ask when she heard a knocking at the door. Radditz was poking his head through the door.

"Oh sorry, V." Radditz then said with his hands in front of him. "You were taking a while so I wanted to make sure you are alright." he explained seeing the very angry expression on Vegeta's face. "I'll err..." He then thumbed behind himself and made a swift exit.

"Stupid fuck." Vegeta hissed to himself before turning back to his fiancée. "As you can see he is perfectly fine." His gaze lowered. She cupped his face in her hands, feeling the stubble suggesting he hadn't shaved in their time apart, then pulled his face to hers. Again, like she had done a million times before, she wiped out any thought of leaving or going away for the greater good with her lips on his. She pulled away, and as he put his head over her shoulder to embrace her, he pressed another kiss to her neck.

"I'm sorry," She whispered.

"Don't be sorry for being a human with emotions. If I had of been born with them maybe we wouldn't be in this mess."

* * *

Vegeta returned from a run on the beach panting deeply for breath with sweat pouring down his face. He'd gone out mainly to get away from his partner. She was a few days over her due date, and extremely uncomfortable. Whilst he hated seeing it obviously, she'd gone through ever other old wives tale except sex and she was pushing that one. Not that he was wanting to push her away, however she was already uncomfortable carrying two babies inside her, let alone having him trying to hit a home run. He got a bit blinded when it came to having sex with her, and he didn't want to go all out forgetting that it could hurt and actually affect the children. He'd heard horror stories of sexual assaults on pregnant women causing miscarriages. For all of the horrible things he was and you could call him, he would never touch a woman that way. Now that didn't make him an angel, nor did he want to make it look like he was, but everybody had their own rules and that was one of his. That's how Bulma knew she could go as far as she liked and he'd never retaliate. That and he loved her, but she was the only one who knows about his rule on women.

As he walked up the stairs to his house and onto the decking, he grabbed the towel he'd left there, then dabbed it over his face. He walked up into the house to see Bulma sat in front of the TV. "You alright?" he called out as he saw her holding now really hard stomach.

"I think I'm getting contractions." She told him a slight panic in her face. He jogged over to her tossing the towel aside.

"They close together?"

"Well it felt like I had one about 15 minutes ago, and now I'm definitely sure that was one." She inhaled and exhaled loudly.

"Okay, I'll go and get the bag, and we'll head off." Vegeta disappeared into their bedroom, before darting into the nursery and appearing back by her side, now out of his running gear. He held out his forearm which she clung to as she got up and he lifted her up out of her seat. She leant against him, as he helped her walk out to the car.

He'd never felt more helpless in his life. There in unbearable agony was the love of his life, screaming, pleading and praying for him to take the pain away, but he couldn't. All he could do was hold her hand as she squeezed his trying to break it or make it unusable for life. Even when one baby was out, she had to go through it all again, now exhausted crying and ready to give up. But he pressed a kiss to her sweaty forehead and whispered that in one more push they would have their two babies. She summoned up all of the energy that she had left into one more push and out came their little girl. Bulma flopped back against the bed exhausted as the babies were cleaned and quickly checked by the nursing staff, before they put their two small, red wrinkly children on their mother's chest to feel her warmth and hear her heartbeat. Bulma wryly smiled with the reserves she had left before placing a kiss to her babies forehead's.

20 minutes later, after the twins had been cleaned, reflexes had been checked, and Vegeta nearly puking after watching the after birth being taken away, they were sat in the hospital room each cradling a baby going through revelations of their own. Vegeta held a baby feeling a swirling of emotions. This was his baby boy, he would look to him to provide the world but protect him from it too. He was going to ask everything of him but give him only love and innocence back in payment. But as he held his baby, the realisation hit him that he had taken the life of somebody else's baby. Some other Dad out there had held their baby like this whilst they thought about how they would protect them from all of the bad things the world threw at them, but he came along and killed them. Killed their baby.

"She's so beautiful." Bulma said as she held their baby girl. "Welcome to the world." Bulma pressed another kiss to her babe's head and Vegeta watched with an overwhelming sense of _affection_ for this little scene. He looked down at the tiny thing he held in his now seemingly over large arms. Those arms had been around people's necks as he squeezed the air and life out of them, but now they held something so delicate and fragile. He felt more comfortable with the first if he was being honest with himself. Vegeta raised his hand to cup the back of his boy's head then saw how massive his hand looked. His large murderous hand.

He heard a sniffling from behind him and he turned to see Bulma holding her child to her face but crying as quietly as she could. Vegeta stood staring at her hoping it was just a flush of emotions but it didn't seem that way. "Something up?" Vegeta then asked as he perched on the side of the bed.

"My mother should be here." Bulma said through her tears "If this is how much she loves me, then I'm a terrible person." Vegeta knew that she felt most awful over the fact that out there her mother and father would genuinely be grieving for her not knowing what happened to their daughter. If he could think of any way he would, but there didn't seem to be a way. Her parents hadn't liked him anyway, let alone telling them he'd taken them away from her banning her from any contact. Of course she was complicit, but nobody else would possibly believe that it they found out Vegeta Attaku the serial killer had gone abroad with their daughter, fiancée and colleague. No they would straight away assume he kidnapped her, and if they were ever found he'd tell her to go with that story too. He was also slightly sick of always assuring her in this situation. She knew she was there of her own free will so why did she constantly make it seem like he was keeping from it? He simply leant over and kissed her on the temple.

There was a soft rapping on the door before it opened to see Goku and Chi-Chi poking their head around the door. "Hi," They both said sweetly as the new parents allowed them in. "Everything okay?"

"Fine." Bulma beamed wiping her tears away, thankfully her two visitors assumed they were happy tears.

* * *

Vegeta was awake in the house. It was the dead of night and it was silent. The only sounds in the bedroom were of his partner's breathing, and two small breaths coming from his newborns. They were days old, and this was the first night they were spending at home. He was restless. He was tired, but unable to sleep. How could he sleep ever when his job was to protect those three lives above all else?

At the bottom of their king sized bed was the two cribs. Bulma had insisted that just for the few nights, maybe month or so the babies could sleep in the same room. Nurses had terrified her over SIDS so he'd waved it off. He stood over them, one in pink, one in blue. They were so precious and innocent. It made him chuckle that he'd give everything to those tiny things and yet they didn't know or care who he was. All they cared about was the woman in the bed dead to the whole too. He forgave them though, since he cared about her like that too.

But how could he ever sleep again? How could he slip away into the world of nod knowing that people like him the world existed? That death could slid in through the house easily and wipe out this family all too easily? His job, his only job was to keep them safe and provide for them. He reached out a hand letting a huge looking finger touch to his daughter's cheek. It was so soft, warm and tender reminding him of the innocence of them. Innocence he'd had wiped out only as a young boy. Had his mother, his father stood over his cot vying to protect him from all harm as he was doing now? And if they had, what had they done so wrong to mean that they'd broken their promise? Also there was fear in his brain? His brain wasn't normal, the things he'd done was incomprehensible to some people, people that couldn't lead normal lives when they could envision what he could doing to other people; Psychologists had told him over the years that it was probably a birth defect, that his genes had given him the tools to become a sociopath, and then his childhood had set it all in place. Had he passed his genes onto these small children? Could they both be the same as him? Had he given them sick brains too? He could only pray to if there was ever god that they turned out more like Bulma, that she distilled the evil in him enough that they would never experience what went on in his head for themselves.

Bulma awoke for a few moments, then turned over ready to fall asleep straight away again but saw Vegeta's space empty. She looked around the room to see him hovering the cribs. She stayed silent for a few moments expecting to hear them crying to suggest why he was awake but there was no sound. "They alright?" she asked causing her partner to look up to her briefly before back down at their babies.

"Yes." He responded but added no further.

"So, are you alright?" She added yawning.

"When I was inside..." he began still hanging over his daughter's crib "...this psychiatrist wanted to talk to me. I had a few requests over the years but I decided to talk to this one. He told me that whilst I clearly have personality disorders that he felt was a sociopathy, probably narcissism, or borderline personality disorder that those things alone don't make you a killer, that its all genetics too, that you need both bad genes and some sort of disorder to become a killer or a serial killer."

"I've read similar theories." She acknowledged. "So?"

"Have I..." He paused for a few moments "...given them my bad genes?" What a question to receive at 4 in the morning, she thought to herself.

"In all honesty they will have half of your genes, and we don't get to choose which ones." She sat back against the bed with her arms crossed. "But you can also give them the life you never got to have. Those theories work off the fact that you need to have a horrible environment and bad social integration for the mind to become fractured, to create those disorders, so perhaps they have bad genes but if we give them all that we can then they won't become you." She looked at him as he dangled his arm into the cot of his son.

"Maybe." He agreed.

"Why aren't you asleep?"

"My only job is protect all of you."

"So what? You expect to stay awake for the next 18 years?" asked Bulma scoffing burying how sweet she found that. He made a non-committal noise. "Come and lay here." She pat his side of the bed and he reluctantly got up, crawling into the bed beside her. His arms slid around her more for his own comfort that hers and she was soon asleep again. His brow slightly furrowed but he pressed a kiss to her forehead closing his eyes willing himself to fall asleep.

It didn't come though so he slid out of her arms and walked through his house. When passing the front door a small white piece of paper was there that wasn't there when they'd gone to bed. Instincts rose, and it felt strange. Felt wrong. Had somebody else been in the house? No, he'd have heard them.

Bending down, he picked up the piece of paper and unfolded it. His heart constricted instantly. There written was _I know who you are, Vegeta Attacku._


	8. Chapter 8

Panic set in. The rush of adrenaline went through his body. Who? Who could possibly know who he was. The only others that had been taken into confidence about this was Goku and Chi-Chi. They wouldn't have said anything. No, it was somebody else. But who else? And what did they want? There was no demand, no blackmail request, so what did they gain in getting his attention?

If they knew who he was then they knew what he was capable of. It seemed stupid to deliberately put themselves in his sights unless they wanted something. But who? They'd not integrated themselves too much on the island, only with the people they'd been introduced through Goku, and Vegeta at least trusted him to not say.

But was it him? Was it Goku? It seemed the most likely on paper given he was the one that knew most deeply about him, but it didn't seem logical. He was an honest man, in both words and actions. That man couldn't lie for toffee so there was no way he could be nice to his face and then do this. And he smart enough to not play this kind of trick on Vegeta of all people.

Radditz? He had admitted to potentially recognising Vegeta not that long ago. But again it was outside of Radditz's personality to leave it in a note under his door. If he thought Vegeta was who he was, he'd come right out and ask him to his face. The being sneaky wasn't Radditz's bag. Plus he wasn't even sure it would bother his friend too much. Of course it wouldn't please him, but Radditz took people on how they acted to him. If they were cool with him, he was cool with them.

No it was somebody out for gain. But what? What? There was now fear in him, but that all boiling rage. The rage he'd not felt in over a decade was slowly coming down over him. The darkness Bulma had tried so hard to want to bury in the past was descending over him and their house. He would kill however it was. If they thought they could play around with him, they were sorely mistaken.

* * *

A few days passed. Bulma had been far too busy with the twins to notice his weird attitude or at least he thought. He remembered what this felt like. How every minute of the day was filled with thoughts of only one thing. When he woke up it was the first thoughts, and it continued until his head hit the pillow. But this time it was stronger, more intense. This time it wasn't to distract him from Bulma Briefs, it was to protect her. She was right in her assumptions that it had all started after her dismissal of him. That euphoria he'd felt after his first kill was only experienced with her. So when that was gone, the only way to recreate it was to kill.

But this time, it was to protect her, protect the two innocent children that shared his genes. A part of him wanted to tell her. To talk him out of it? No. But to explain what he was doing to do. That's what she'd do though. She'd try and convince him otherwise. Convince him there was another way to deal this. How could there be? Somebody was out for them. He didn't know who or what they wanted. It was the only way to deal with them. Whatever they wanted, it wasn't good. They could want retribution against him, which therefore put her and the children in danger. They could want money, which again put them at risk. And they could simply want to expose him which put them all at risk.

Before it had been the intention if ever caught for Bulma to say she'd been kidnapped if they got returned. But now with two children and with many witnesses to them being seen as a couple it wasn't feasible any more. It was too obvious they loved each other. If they got sent back, she'd go to prison too, and then who would their kids go to? Her parents and family? That didn't seem like a great idea. They would get sent back too. Sure there was no extradition treaty on this island, but given how high profile it would become if it was announced who he was, and who was with him, the government would fold, it always did. What justification would they have to not send him back? It would bring so many people down with him.

It was better all round that this threat was eliminated. No matter how much it would ruin the trust his partner had only started to put in him. He intended for her to never find out. He was good before, and he was sure he was good now.

Where to start? They had no cameras on the front of the house which he was due to change very shortly. So he had no view who it was. He narrowed it down to being a male, since the statistics meant it was far more likely. The letter was to frighten him into action clearly since no demand was made. What annoyed him more was that he had to wait for the demand to be made. Whatever it was would narrow down the suspects. There could be something he could do to try and speed it up though.

"Do you need anything? I'm going out." Vegeta then stated as he stood from his seat in the kitchen.

"No. Where are you going?.." Bulma asked but Vegeta dismissed her and left.

Bulma sighed heavily. Since the children had come home, his attentions had been lacking. He'd shown barely any interest in the children at all, and she was fearful. Had her fears about the killer not being able to love anybody else but her come true? Where had he been the passed few days? Sure he'd been in the house but she couldn't remember him even holding a child. She was struggling here. 1 baby would be difficult, but 2? She thought it would be okay with them being a pair, but she was fearful and incredibly angry that 4 days in she was already on her own.

* * *

A week passed and Vegeta was ready for war on this faceless person that still hadn't come forward. Anxiety had filtered in. He knew Bulma was irritated with him, and had in fact shouted at him when the kids had been crying so much that she was the end of her tether. Anger at his being distant and not being around. Every day he'd been out for at least 9 hours, and he'd come back irritable. He apologised and assured her he would be better, but he hadn't. The fact he was lying to her, and that when she looked at him all looks of love had gone and were replaced with resentment was killing him inside. This was making his anger worse. When he finally found out who the person was, they were going to feel all kinds of pain before they died.

Bulma turned to irritatedly shout at him when Trunks was crying and he hadn't bothered to get up to him but noticed Vegeta no longer in the room with her. She stood up and picked her child up out of the crib. She held him tucked into her breast as she began to walk around to soothe him back to sleep. A noise was heard behind her from their front door and she turned around to see a piece of paper now sat on the door mat. Frowning in bemusement since the post had already been for today she walked over to it and picked it up. Still holding her child she opened the letter. A scream erupted her throat as she read _Your life or theirs, Vegeta Attacku?_

Barely a second later Vegeta was next to her in a panic that she'd hurt herself. In her hand she still held the paper and wordlessly she handed it over to him and he read it. Anger seized him. The paper scrunched in his hand and he threw it away before ceremoniously kicking out and smashing anything within reach. "Vegeta!" Bulma's voice cut through the red midst and noise of smashing and he stopped dead. Turning around to her, his heart broke. She looked terrified. There protectively in her arms against her was their son crying loudly, and she'd angled the child away from him in protection. Never had he seen her scared of him. Seeing him now stopped she stepped away with their son.

"Bulma." He called out but she carried on walking to go and calm down their son, and now daughter who'd awoken from all of the noise. A threat now on their life? It erased any thought that this person was going to live. They were dead.

After calming their children back into a nap, Bulma went in search of her partner. As she crossed their home, she could see the mess that had once been their kitchen still everywhere. Glasses, cups, cutlery, jars and the kettle all lay in bits on the floor through the rage that he had in him. It was terrifying. It had felt like the night she'd told him in her old bedroom when he'd snuck in at night much as he always did, when she asked him to stop coming to see her. Suffice to say her bedroom looked much like her kitchen did at the moment. The rage, the all out rage she'd seen in him, was what she knew some of his victims saw as he killed them and she'd now seen it.

Of course the provocation was there but there was something strange about that, and she knew he could answer that. Striding through her home she found him in the office, his eyes staring into a computer no doubt going through the CCTV he had installed all over the house. "You knew." She said straight away jolting him from his concentration. "You weren't shocked at the letter. You were angry, not shocked. And that explains your sudden demand for CCTV in and outside the house." She. Was. Pissed. He could tell. Her beautiful face usually warmed with love as she looked at him now looked drained, pale, and so so angry.

"Last week. A letter came saying that they knew who I was. That was it." Vegeta explained to her. "And today they've threatened you and the kids, so they are..."

"No." Bulma cut over him and his brow frowned deeply. "You promised me, promised us that you would not do that here!" She shouted at him.

"This person just threatened your lives!" Vegeta shouted back. "And you expect me to not do anything about it?"

"No of course I don't. I just don't expect you to go out and kill this person."

"Have you forgotten what I am?" Vegeta's face darkened.

Bulma's face fell and her head fell. It stayed down for a few seconds, and when it came back up to meet his, tears filled her eyes. There across his face was the evil-evil man he'd been. Or maybe the past tense was wrong there. Maybe he was right. That is what he is. No matter how much love, no matter how far he could go away from where they'd once lived and no matter how many children they could have, the person he was was always the same. He was a killer. And he was evil.

"Yes, I had." Bulma admitted quietly, her hands reaching up and wiping tears that were now falling. "And maybe I'm the stupid one that thought with everything we've ever wanted together, you'd change." She turned on her heel and left the room.

Vegeta shook his head and sat back down to continue his investigation on the CCTV. A person could be seen, but he was trying to work out from the figure that was well covered if he could recognise the gait of the person. Noises could then be heard from the living room so he got up to investigate what it was.

When he got into the room he stopped seeing Bulma sliding a large full bag over her back with the double buggy with both children in it with another large full bag over the handles, like she was going somewhere for a while. "Where are you going?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma turned to him. Her expression was initially hard but when it looked upon the man she loved so integral to her being it softened for a few seconds, before turning hard again. "Staying with Goku and Chi-Chi."

"And you don't think that's overacting a little?" Vegeta rolled his eyes with a folding of his arms. What was wrong with her? He'd killed people, she knew that, what was one more? And the others didn't bother her. So why did the one person that actually threatened her life, mean more than the others?

"No. I don't."

"Bulma," Vegeta growled irritation, but with a softness that did show her tears invoked pain inside him. "This is about your safety, our children's safety..." He started.

"Yes it is. Our safety from you " Bulma shook her head that he just didn't get it, pushed on the buggy and left the house with the children. Vegeta watched through the glass front of their house as she walked down their driveway. A part of him shouted that he should run after her. The other part, the darkness that sunk into his body and sucked him down with it, told him that he would never be free until this person was dead. He'd promised to protect her and the children, if she never wanted to see him again, if he saved them from harm, he'd have still kept his promise. The darkness won, because the darkness always won with him, so he turned around and walked back to the computer.

* * *

How long had passed? He couldn't tell. All natural light had gone but was seemingly coming back now as he continued to play over and over the video of the person walking up their driveway and sliding the letter under the door within meters of them all. His eyes looked down at the letter. As something about the wording spoke to him he heard a banging on the front door. He stomped off and found both Radditz and Goku at the door looking worried. No doubt worried about his mental state with Bulma now left.

"Hey buddy" Goku smiled in the way he always did. Vegeta curled a lip but allowed them in.

"We want to help find this person." Radditz said obviously being filled in by Goku and Bulma.

"I'll find him." Vegeta growled in such a way Goku knew what Bulma had seen now too.

"Radz man, can you wait outside a sec?" Goku asked and Radditz shrugged and did so. "Our deal was you kept your head down and out of trouble and I could protect you. But if you do this, I can't stop anything that will happen. You know it will ruin any protection I've been affording your identities"

"Fat lot of use it's been." Vegeta spat. "Somebody found out. You know the only way to keep that safe it to end it."

"Let me do it. Let me get my top guy on it. He'll work it night and day."

"You expect me to trust the life of my family into somebody else's hands? You know who I am right? Wait, of course you do. You came to me. Don't project yourself as the man of pure virtue when you came to me in request to save your family by ending the problem. I ended the problem so well, I took the wrap for it so don't you dare TELL ME TO KEEP MY COOL" His eyes, and veins bulged as he screamed at Goku who remained calm and placid.

"I know and you know how grateful we are, we both are. But you want to protect the life you have here, not just them. Let me find the guy, we'll put him away."

Vegeta's jaw clenched and unclenched as he mulled the thought over. "Take this." He handed over the note with the threat on it. "You have three days to find him. If not, it's open season. He becomes the buck I'm going to shoot, then skin, then hang up on my wall - am I as clear as I can be?" Goku nodded determinedly taking the note before leaving.

"You okay?" Radditz asked seeing a determined look on Goku's face.

"Yeah, just need to drop into work." Goku climbed into his car with Radditz following.

* * *

They arrived at the police station around 15 minutes later and went into the detective's department and Radditz followed as Goku strode straight over to a small cubicle with a man working away at a computer in it. "Johns," Goku started and the male turned around.

"Yes boss." The detective replied.

"Take this, and do everything you can to find out who sent it." Goku handed over the threatening letter to the detective who looked down at it arching his eyebrow. "This is top priority and also top secret." Goku demanded.

"Okay. Who's the people it's talking about?"

"Bulma and her partner." Goku stated and Radditz arched his eyebrow at the seeming lack of concern by the man who'd just heard a colleague had been threatened.

"Bulma huh?" The detective stated and looked up with a wry smile. "She's something, ain't she?" The detective looked up giving a look to Radditz looking for an agreement. It wasn't that Radditz didn't know that, of course Bulma was a gorgeous woman, but it was an incredibly weird thing to hear and the look...

"Get back to me as soon as." Goku carried on, missing the look.

"Of course. I'll get right to it. Wouldn't want anything to happen to her. Will be less to look at around here." He laughed turning around and getting back to his computer.

Seeing Radditz's disturbed face Goku waved it off used to the sleazy detectives the department employed. A woman around here was a novelty so when they'd finally hired one who happened to be gorgeous as well meant this kind of chauvinistic talk was hugely common. Bulma had spoken to him about it, and he'd assured her that when she came back from maternity they were aware to keep that kind of talk to themselves.

* * *

Bulma rolled over in the spare bed of Goku's and Chi-Chi's home. Being the president's daughter had afforded them a huge home that had housed her and the twins in a room easily. Having Gohan and Chi-Chi around, with Goku too, had helped her have little pieces of time to herself. And as they slept soundly, her mind wondered back to her partner because of course it would.

She knew that them being apart was not the answer here. Before in their separation this had all started so she wasn't going to allow another separation to bring more death on the world. But he had to understand that it wasn't the answer, and the anger he held inside him could not fester or be around the children. Objectively his anger would be taken out on others, but it couldn't happen. It wasn't just them any more. They couldn't be stupid kids about decisions and he couldn't act on his impulses like he could. not when there were lives that depended on them both being around. There were ways to resolve this issue, but his default answer was not the right one.

Bulma sighed, rolled onto her back and looked up at the ceiling. A bed felt wrong without him in it, and she was worried that even this time apart had pushed him too far over the edge. Resolving that she'd go and see him tomorrow as long as Chi-Chi could look after and watch the twins for a few hours alone.


	9. Chapter 9

Vegeta was now on his third day or forth day without food, water or sleep. Even in all of the times before when he'd been planning this sort of thing had he ever felt so outside of himself. His cool, calm coldness was what made him so good at this, why he was paid so well for it and why the president's daughter of an island he'd never heard of at the time contacted him to help. But this was sending him crazy. He didn't know who it was. Never had he felt so ignorant and helpless. He'd once taken a knife to his own wrist and watched as blood pumped out of the open artery, as he heard the door being repeatedly pounded as the monster that kidnapped him tried to beat the door down to stop him, and in comparison he felt more helpless now.

He paced the living room, hands raking his hair as his usual calm rational mind left him an irrational angry mess. The front door opening and closing startled him and he turned to see the woman this was all for. The darkness in his stomach lightened seeing her want to still look at him.

Bulma instantly saw the state her usually well groomed partner was in. His usual smooth face had rough unshaven stubble, the clothes were the same she'd left him wearing and dark circles around his eyes were very very dark. How he looked reminded her of the reflection she'd seen of herself this morning. They didn't cope without each other. Stepping over to him, she slid her arms around him and felt him crush her in the strength of his hug back. Over his shoulder she saw the mess from his violent rage still all over the floor and sighed in remembrance as to why she'd needed to leave. She loosened her arms in order to break the hug, but he didn't and kept her against him making her sigh in sadness. "Where are the kids?" Vegeta asked not seeing them with her.

When he felt let her go he went to kiss her but she pulled her head away making his brow furrow in confusion. "I still don't forgive you." Bulma stated flatly. "Your want of vengeance will ruin everything. I don't know why you can't see that." Her voice was soft in the want of keeping this a calm civilised conversation.

"I don't know why you can't see that it will ruin everything if we don't. Of everything I'm meant to do for you, protecting you and the kids is the least of it."

"You can protect us without killing him. It's only going to raise your profile here. We don't know if this person has already told others, we don't know that if this person is found dead if the police will arrest you, what if people find out it's you by what you do? It will happen all over again here! It will be starting our old lives again, when we are meant to be starting over again." Bulma explained now getting angrier seeing Vegeta shaking his head to everything she said.

"We have! The only way to protect that is by getting rid of what's trying to ruin it. The only person that's going to work out who it is, is me. Bulma you know what I can do, how good I can do it, when he's gone he's gone." Vegeta almost implored her.

"You think you can ask me permission to kill somebody?"

"No, I don't need to ask your permission for anything." His eyes lowered.

"We can sort this out, there's other ways. You promised me and the kids that you'd be here for us, how can you if all manner of things can happen off the back of this?" She argued. "The kids don't want a killer for a father!"

"Well they've got one!" Vegeta shouted. "I'm one whether you choose to forget it or not. I'm evil Bulma, through and through. The only parts of me that aren't are you and those kids."

"No, you were those things. Vegeta Attacku was those things, you are Vegeta Ouji now, somebody new."

"I'm Vegeta the murderer. Vegeta the serial killer. Vegeta the killer that had detectives at his crime scenes crying. I'm Vegeta the person who got others to kill for him in the want of money and then killed them anyway. Whatever my surname is Bulma, it makes no difference." Vegeta curled his lip and Bulma had never felt so disgusted.

"It makes a difference to me." Bulma stated strongly her face cringed in disgust. The look cut through him like a knife and the realisation that she could very well leave him again.

"Bulma," He stepped to her and she stepped back.

"No." She shook her head, inhaling deeply through her nose trying to calm the tears that were threatening to fall. How could the man she loved so deeply, was attracted to so strongly suddenly become somebody different? It was like all of a sudden he had 'E' in the middle of his forehead signalling his decent into evil again.

For hours they backed and forth over the same points, getting angry, before calming again before only getting angry once more. Both being stubborn people it did not stop. The only thing they could agree on was that they loved each other and the understanding that his want to protect them was understandable. Everything else though was argued over and never agreed upon. Was there an answer? Were they both right? And both equally wrong? Neither wanted to accept the other's point to even agree to disagree.

It was interrupted though when Goku and Radditz ran into the house, panic stricken and excitable. "Somebody's taken Chi-Chi and the kids." Goku instantly stated his eyes wide in panic. Bulma and Vegeta instantly stood. Bulma's hands cupped her mouth as the air was taken out of her.

"Bra, Trunks and Gohan too, all gone." Radditz added the unnecessary information in his own anxiety. Vegeta's fingers rolled into fists as the swimming pit of anger in his stomach exploded whilst Bulma screamed and fell to her knees.

"What happened?" Vegeta asked, his voice almost calm. A strange sense of cold logic came over him as his brain finally snapped into gear.

"Got home, there's things everywhere and we saw blood." Radditz went on to explain as Goku was staring at Vegeta in both anger and expectation that it was now down to him to find them all.

"A lot or a little?"

"Err I don't know. A little?" His friend replied confused by the question. Shaking his head Vegeta turned around and slammed his fist into the wall, no doubt cracking three of his knuckles but giving the wall a huge dent.

"You said you'd sort this OUT!" Vegeta then screamed at Goku.

"He was trying. He gave those letters to that detective."

"What detective?" Vegeta's eyes lowered in anger not hearing about it sooner.

"Some creep. All he kept talking about was how hot Bulma was." Radditz shrugged in confusion and an electric bolt went through him. The writing on the letter. _Their life or yours?_ This was about getting him out of the picture, since it was obvious Vegeta would sacrifice his. It fit, but what didn't was why take Chi-Chi and Gohan too? Were they just collateral for being in the house?

"What's his name?" Vegeta's face darkened, his mind and instincts heightened on this man.

"Vegeta, it's not going to be him. He's an officer..." Goku went to explain too confident in this guy he'd been giving all the evidence to and who'd been assuring him that even though he'd been looking into it, nothing was coming up.

"WHATS. HIS. NAME?" Vegeta shouted.

"Nappa Jones." Bulma answered, her fear for her children and friend overriding any fear now that Vegeta was going to find him and kill him. If Vegeta felt the need to kill every man on this island to find their children, so be it.

"Where does he live?" Vegeta asked her.

"He always said about having some place at the docks..." She hadn't even finished the sentence before Vegeta was running out of the house, and jumping into his car. His tyres squealed as he pulled out of the drive.

"Come on." Goku called to the others and they jumped into the cars and sped off after him.

* * *

Vegeta stalked the darkness at the docks. Adrenaline almost deafening him with the sound of his heart beating as his mind ran a hundred miles an hour as it assessed his surroundings in search of him. This man whoever he was would need peace and quiet, and help. Capturing an athletically fit woman, a 10 year old with twins either meant heavy duty fire power, or help. It certainly meant that wherever he had them would be private. He doubted he'd taken them to his home since houses were close together within reason and with a land-line either Gohan and Chi-Chi could get to with help on the other end wouldn't be smart. This guy was a detective so wouldn't be anywhere obvious, but he probably thought he had an advantage as he hadn't revealed his identity yet.

Vegeta knew with all of his being this was the right guy. When you are the master of your skill, and pretenders try to take you on their faults and lack of experience are obvious. Vegeta was a master at this. It was a skill, and if the man truly knew who he was, then he was stupid to poke the lion so it started biting.

Something about a hanger at the docks spoke to him. Like if he was looking for somewhere to store a few people for an unknown amount of time, he'd pick it too. Was he affording this man credit? Maybe too much, but he stalked off towards it anyway. There was no light visible from the outside but Vegeta could see that it was on the water so boats would likely be inside. Again, perfect places to hide people. The thought of his children, hungry and crying for their mother filled his mind, but he had to shake them away. He needed the beast he kept inside of him with him at the moment and only the beast. Anything else would distract him.

As he reached an opening, he stood quietly to hear any noise. He heard waves and water lapping on the side of a boat along with banging. It could be banging of the floating boat hitting the side of the jetty or of somebody inside it.

Vegeta slipped inside when a spot light was instantly on him blinding him. "Vegeta Attacku!" The name resounded off the shanty metal walls loudly. "You found me. Like I found you." He angled the light slightly away giving Vegeta his sight back. As he blinked and his vision cleared, his vision came across a male on the back of a boat holding a megaphone and now a woman at his side with a gun to his head. "I'll admit I thought you'd take a little longer to find me, but it's no problem. I've already sorted everything out ahead of time." There was a sinister smirk on the man's face that Vegeta didn't like. _Sorted everything out?_ What did that mean? It clearly meant that kidnapping was not this man's end game. Vegeta knew the end game involved him.

"Where are my kids?"

"Safe. As is the other bitch, and brat, if you cared." The male spit. The annunciation on the word 'bitch' struck Vegeta. This was about him, but anger about Chi-Chi? The president's daughter, or Chi-Chi herself? From his time on the island the president was well loved and respected by the public so certainly no political anger towards her. No, it was personal.

"You want to explain what this is all about before I kill you, or would you rather go out with your story untold? Because don't have a doubt in me killing you and this whore tonight." Vegeta replied calmly folding his arms nodding to the woman at the side.

"I don't look at all familiar to you?" The male questioned in surprise, but Vegeta shrugged. His eyes were still unfocused and with the light still beaming strongly, the megaphone and the dim light, Vegeta couldn't see him anyway. "You killed our brother!" The male spit.

"Pfft, I've killed a lot of people's brothers." Vegeta shrugged uncaringly using the time to look at his options here. He expected the children and Chi-Chi to be in the boat Nappa was on. The woman next to him was armed and no doubt Nappa was too. Outnumbered and outgunned; a challenge but he rose to challenges. "Oh." He pretended to remember. "Your brother being the sicko that brutally attacked the 'bitch' stole her son and was then murdered by me, I take it?" He questioned of course working out it to be true. He knew his opening. Anger. This man would hate him and Chi-Chi and therefore they were both dead if things stayed on this guy's terms. Mistakes happen in moments of fear, panic and anger. This guy was clearly far past the first two, so he knew he'd play on the latter.

"So you do remember?"

"Of course. His agonised screams as I pulled his fingernails out, before cutting out his tongue send me to sleep every night." Vegeta's grin grew as he in fact remembered doing both vividly. The woman next to him pistol whipped Vegeta in the side of the head knocking him to the ground.

"That's funny, because I'm going to do the same to Bulma and your daughter." Nappa forced his laugh back. Vegeta laid on the floor feeling a wound open on his scalp and blood begin to trail down his face. His eyes stayed unfocused for a few seconds before righting itself. Sure that had hurt, but Vegeta had been through far worse pain in his life, that felt like nothing compared to what he'd been through.

"That what this is about? Bulma rejects your ugly ass so you dig up dirt on me to get back at her?"

"Made me want to find out who the smug bitch was that suddenly turned up, became friends with the president's family just like that, and who she brought with her. Found it all. Found out how the corrupt police department covered up who you were, that you are actually alive and that they sorted out your visas when you should be in prison for my brother's murder!"

"I was in prison for his murder, but I got out." Vegeta laughed and the silent woman stood on his head making sure to rub her heel into his open head wound. With lightening speed, Vegeta rolled over, knocking her off balance, pulled her to the floor, wrestled the gun off her and then held his hand around the woman's throat.

"Let her go!" Nappa screamed. Vegeta stood up easily controlling the much weaker woman, and held her with his arms around her neck so tightly that all attempts of her fighting did nothing as she felt the air being crushed out of her throat.

"Show me the kids and Chi-Chi."

"That's not how this is going!" Nappa shouted a gun now out from behind him trained at Vegeta.

"This is going where we know it is. First I'm going to kill her, then I'm going to kill you. Then I'm going to make sure nobody finds you like all the others they didn't find. You do know who I am, don't you?" Vegeta's smirk grew.

"No. I'm going to kill you..." Nappa started to explain, when Vegeta pulled his hands in opposing direction on the woman's jaw, breaking her neck and she fell to the floor lifeless and limp. "NOOOO." Nappa shouted, his megaphone dropping to the floor with horrible feedback noise as he stared as his sister's limp body with soulless eyes.

"So, first off the list." Vegeta began to walk forward when the gun rose back up pointing at him.

"Say your last words." Nappa said to him and Vegeta stood silently in thought.

"'Good people are always so sure they're right'" He smirked quoting famous last words of another killer but the reference went over the head of Nappa. Vegeta lifted the gun the now dead woman had been holding to his head out of the back of his jeans and threw it at the feet of Nappa who instantly looked bemused. "Seems unfair to have a gun. Puts me at an advantage." Vegeta winked as he bent down and picked up the lifeless body of Nappa's sister by the arm.

"Don't touch her." Nappa growled. Vegeta struggled with the dead weight but eventually lifted the body so she was nearly standing once again.

"At this point, what you need to do is stab her dead body loads, so when you dump her in the water and her gasses release when she decomposes she doesn't rise up to the surface." He vulgarly explained pretending to look around for something sharp to stab her with, in fact already catching sight of something on the boat that would work fine at Nappa's feet then lifted her up over his shoulder.

"You fucking sicko!" Nappa shouted his body now shaking in anger.

"Yes," Vegeta drolled rolling his eyes. "That's not news to anybody. That's kind of the point." Using the distraction of seeing this, Vegeta lifted the body and threw it at Nappa. The weight took Nappa by surprise and knocked him off his feet. This gave Vegeta opportunity to jump up onto the boat and stand over Nappa, swiftly grabbing the sharp fisherman's knife and pressing it against Nappa's throat. "Where are my kids?" Vegeta growled again now also holding a hand around his throat squeezing air out of his body. Nappa bucked and attempted to fight him, but Vegeta's body was too heavy as he lent his weight on the man now pinned beneath him.

"Better...without...you..." Nappa struggled to say.

"TELL ME." Vegeta roared but Nappa merely laughed but struggled through chocking. Seeing he wasn't going to get anywhere, Vegeta turned the knife in his fingers, drew it up and stabbed it down in the man's chest. Nappa's eyes bulged in pain and fear. Blood covered his shirt and sprayed back up at Vegeta. "One more and I'll get your heart. WHERE ARE MY KIDS?"

"Heaven." Nappa stated. Vegeta's eyes widened in fear when the beast unleashed. The knife plunged into Nappa's chest over and over; Vegeta's t-shirt was sprayed red with blood and the knife became so bloody his hand had slipped down the blade and cut him too. Tens of stab wounds later, Vegeta stopped seeing Nappa a bloody mess and now dead. Panting Vegeta looked down at the body. It had been 11 years since he'd last killed somebody, last seen blood like this, last seen somebody else's blood on him, last seen somebody else's rib cage from where he'd stabbed them in the chest, and he didn't feel the same. Usually now was the point of extreme relief but now as he stared at Nappa's lifeless brown eyes he felt more anger than before.

"ARGH!" Vegeta roared out enraged and throwing the knife down at the bloodied corpse. Seized with a need to now look for the children, he ran down the interior of the boat to see it empty. No Chi-Chi or the kids.

Paralysed with fear Vegeta stood in place, his head throbbing in pain and his body struck in shock.

" _Where are they?"_

" _Heaven"..._ No they weren't dead. He couldn't believe it. Yes there had been time for him to, but Vegeta had surprised him by turning up early. They would be close, really close. He ran his hands down his face, smearing blood all over himself. The metallic smell of blood filling his nose and mouth.

Getting an idea, he ran back up the stairs of the boat back on deck, and went to the engine hatch. He placed his hands near the engine feeling that it was hot.

He went to the controls then felt panic again. He had no idea how to drive a boat so fumbled for several minutes before he started the engine. As he did so he heard screams and turned it straight off. The screams were still heard. He darted back onto the deck nearly slipping on the huge pool of blood now haloing Nappa's body looking around for where it had come from. His eyes caught sight of up some stairs a small office room that had Chi-Chi jumping at the window of.

Jumping off the boat, Vegeta ran off towards the stairs, going up two at a time and getting into the room. There was Chi-Chi stood at the window, her hands tied behind her and her feet also tied. Gohan was laid out on the floor hog-tied with a what looked like a bullet-proof vest with wires coming out of it. _A bomb_. His two children appeared asleep in a buggy with an explosive in the tray underneath them. "Fuck." Vegeta stated, getting to Chi-Chi and untying her. "Take the babies and get out here." Vegeta said seeing lifting the kids out would be easy enough.

"What about Gohan?" Chi-Chi cried seeing her baby boy so terrified he'd not moved in hours.

"Moving him, might set it off." Vegeta explained. "Get them and go. I'll stay." Vegeta insisted and Chi-Chi followed the order as Vegeta knelt down to Gohan. He freed his arms and feet seeing them free of the explosive. "Don't move little man." Vegeta stated before heard crying. Gohan had now began to weep violently. "Hey, little man. We're okay." Vegeta promised with everything he could touching on Gohan's shoulder as his huge black eyes looked up at him in terror and hope. Vegeta's focused his eyes on the explosives before he said "That fucker."

* * *

Bulma was standing outside with paramedics who were checking over her children and Chi-Chi explaining at 200 hundred miles an hour what has been happening when they heard a voice cry out something. She turned back to the building to see Gohan running full pelt towards them. He reached them and threw his arms around his mother who began bawling as well in relief. "Where's Vegeta?" Goku then asked his son since Vegeta hadn't come out with him.

"He put the vest on." Gohan explained and buried his head in Chi-Chi's shoulder.

"Vest? What vest?" Bulma asked having been tending to her children straight away since with all the noise of the emergency vehicles and people just standing around doing nothing, she couldn't hear what was being said. Chi-Chi then looked at her with eyes that explained what sort of vest. A bomb was now strapped to the chest of her partner in that building. As Goku shouted the order to get men inside to go and save him, the building exploded.

Shards of metal threw 50 feet in the air that fell down all around them with plumes of smoke and fire following. Bulma's life then stopped as her knees gave way and she sunk to the ground. In the building she was watching melt and fall into itself was the love of her life. _He put the vest on._ He'd put the vest on to get Gohan out of there perishing in the process. He killed himself to save them. Angered by the lack of people actually going in there to save him, her knees straightened and she stood attempting to run off. Goku caught sight of this and grabbed hold of her.

"Get off, get OFF!" Bulma screamed trying and failing to pry Goku's impeccably strong grip off her.

"No. It's too dangerous." He explained with sense. Soon the fight left her as she crumbled into tears and he held her strongly on her feet.

Minutes passed and the fire brigade were able to put out the fire, and then disappeared inside to secure it and look for survivors. The wait felt like years, but at the same time seemed to spin in front of her.

"Ma'am," A paramedic was then in front of Bulma holding Trunks who was crying very loudly obviously terrified. "They're both okay." She assured her as Chi-Chi had said Nappa had given the babies something in a tube that had sent them to sleep. "But we will take them in for further tests to be sure." The paramedic gently put Trunks in the arms of his mother before starting to direct her towards the ambulance where Chi-Chi was stood holding Bra with Gohan also being checked over. The radio on the Paramedic's chest then crackled, "We have a survivor, urgent help required." Instantly the paramedic sprinted off towards the building with others following with a gurnery and equipment. Bulma's heart rose. He was alive! She knew it was him.

Barely seconds later the gurnery came out and her hopes were dashed. On the gurnery with Vegeta a paramedic was performing chest compressions as the others pushed the gurnery towards the ambulance. "NOOO!" Ripped from Bulma's throat as her brain caught up with the fact that in order for the paramedic to be performing chest compressions to restart his heart, he was technically dead.

"Bulma," A strong hand touched her shoulder. "Ambulance now. Get the kids to the hospital and checked over." Goku demanded with a strong determined look on his face. Knowing she wouldn't accept this, he called a colleague to escort her with force if required.

"No, Vegeta!" She called out but the Police Officer kept an arm around her and all but forcedly put her in the back of an ambulance where Chi-Chi and Gohan were also sat with Bra being cradled to quieten down. As the door closed she saw Vegeta in the back of another ambulance with the defibrillators now being applied to his chest.

* * *

The children were fine. Kindly 18 and Krillin had not only brought them various items needed from him for them but also said they would watch over them for a few hours as Bulma tended to Vegeta's welfare. Too much was going on. Chi-Chi, Gohan and Goku were in the grips of being interviewed and investigating what had happened at the docks. And even though she knew she couldn't leave her children indefinitely or even much longer given they'd been through a lot too and _needed_ her – the thought of leaving Vegeta here to fight for the life he'd nearly just given away hurt.

His body had burns on it, cuts and gashes, but what had worried them and stopped his heart was the lack of oxygen he'd suffered whilst being stuck under a wall when the fire broke out. This was what prevented him getting out and where the fire-fighters found him. Lack of oxygen to the brain could cause all sorts of problems. He could now have serious brain defects for all they knew. Any second the brain was starved of oxygen could mean a whole piece you was suddenly gone, and the brain then damaged forever.

He was sleeping – actually looking peaceful given where he was and what he'd just been through. She'd been assured he'd regained consciousness in the ambulance after they'd managed to restart his heart. What had happened in that building? Nobody knew. Did it matter? No. He was alive, their babies were alive, that's all the mattered as far as she was concerned. His relapse into evil was nothing compared the true fear she'd felt seeing his lifeless body wheeled out on that gurney. His life had nearly been given to save that of Gohan, Chi-Chi and their babies. Was that true redemption? Maybe it was. She couldn't give an unbiased view, but to her it was enough. In the want to kill himself he'd saved others.

An intake of breath was heard and Bulma looked up to see Vegeta blinking as he awoke. Her heart felt okay, it felt light, it felt relief. "Hey," She said gently causing his attention to turn to her. Her hand slid into his and his fingers gripped back.

"The kids?" He croaked his voice rough, dry and painful to speak.

"Fine. With 18 and Krillin." She informed him, and she saw relief in him. "Gohan and Chi-Chi are okay too. Shaken up, but okay."

"You?"

"Feel like all of the fear and anxiety has knocked a few years off my life, but I'm okay too." She assured him with a sweet smile, and his face twisted into a smirk before it stopped again obviously in pain. Her hand lifted his that was clasped in hers and pressed a kiss on it.

Knowing she needed to hear it from him Vegeta admitted, "I killed him."

"I know." Bulma nodded. She'd expected herself to feel disappointment, anger or regret in hearing it from him as she'd known as soon as he'd worked out who it was they'd leave this world for the next as soon as he could. But she didn't. This man had nearly killed her children and her husband-to-be. If he'd succeeded he'd have taken her life with it. What would she be without them? Well she'd had a brief window of it as she'd stood outside that building knowing they were inside without any idea as to what was happening to them or if she'd see or feel them again. When she'd seen Chi-Chi come out with her children, she'd expected Vegeta to be right behind her with Gohan, but he hadn't come.

"I'm not sorry." Vegeta then stated.

"I know." Bulma nodded again. His eyes were watching her no doubt trying to see if she had any anger at him at becoming _Vegeta Attacku_ once again as opposed to her ' _Vegeta Ouji'._

Her mind was turning it over, but more on a reflective basis. Her whole opinion on it had changed within seconds. In the moments after being told that Nappa had taken her kids, her heart had wanted blood. Wanted his blood flowing in rivers down the street in the want to protect her children. And then when watching the building where everything she loved in this world was inside without knowing anything they were going through, she'd have happily cause the rivers of blood herself. And she doubted she'd feel remorse either. She'd had to kill a person once herself. A colleague of hers was attacked by somebody with a knife and like the training taught her, she had every right to take the firearm she had to protect herself and her colleague. And she did. Not one ounce of remorse even to this day.

And then she realised she was no better than him. Nobody was. Of course his killings were violent and disgusting but everybody had the beast in them. All humans could switch and become evil, it all just depended on the switch. Hers had been the safety of her partner and children, as would most other people's. But it was there. She'd have done all of what he'd done and worse if it had meant all of their safety. And that's what she understood then. "I love you." Bulma told him in honesty and his eyes gave an expectation that she was going to carry on with something to hit him with but it didn't. Just a true and honest telling to him her feelings after an awful evening.

"I love you." Vegeta replied. He pulled his battered body over to hers as close as he could get, cupped her head in his hand, then pulled her mouth to his pouring out what love he could pull from his evil soul into it letting her know as if she ever needed to know again she was the goodness in his world, and that he'd do it again in a second because he loved her so.

* * *

The day after Vegeta was released from hospital. No lasting damage, just time off to recuperate with no stress. In fact, he'd felt better than what he had done in what felt like weeks. Down in his arms, he was looking at the beautiful little person that was his daughter. Now with them all settled again at home after their stressful evening he'd been afforded time to just be able to look at her sleeping face. Her life had been threatened the night before, and he'd nearly given his to save it. It wasn't a thought, or something he'd done to get back with his partner, no something that was just right. To give up evil for the innocent? It seemed to have no question. This tiny person only asked of him to protect her, and he'd done that. Actually for once in his life done good. Of course, he'd once saved Gohan when he was a babe, but that was because he was being paid to. No, this was just actual goodness. Perhaps his evil past deeds had put them all in harms way in the first place. His murder of Nappa's brother had caused the deep seated need for revenge in the man that culminated in the previous evening. Karma? Vegeta wasn't sure if he believed in it or not. But that was probably the closest he could get. Or was it?

Bulma walked into the room seeing Vegeta still holding their daughter as if meeting her for the first time. She smiled. He'd done the same with Trunks a few hours ago when he'd awoken grumpy and Vegeta actually went to his son to calm him down for the first time since they'd been born. "If she's asleep you can put her in the crib you know." Bulma smiled jolting him from his thoughts.

"Yeah. I know." Vegeta smirked making her smile warmly back at him. Now disturbed from his thoughtful reverie, he thought he should really put her down so he could get up. He set Bra down in the crib next to her brother who was sleeping himself.

Seeing Bulma making herself a drink he walked to her and embraced her from behind. A large smile wiped on her face as she relaxed back against him enjoying the feeling of his warmth and his hold knowing that it was nearly taken from her and that previously it could have been the last time. Her mind cruelly wondered, what if this is the last time? Will you even know when the last time is? The thoughts quickly went when she felt an affectionate kiss to her cheek from her lover before he held her tighter still.

The moment was disrupted by the sound of several cars coming into their driveway. As they both looked through the glass walls of their home they spotted police cars with serious looking police officers stepping out. A knot appeared in Bulma's stomach when she felt Vegeta's arm slide from around her, the warmth suddenly cold. The police walked straight in, minus invitation.

"Morning Mr Ouji, Bulma." A detective whom she knew nodded to them both. "We are here to discuss the incident that happened at the docks."

"We've already given our statements." Bulma frowned confused.

"Yes, but the coroner's determined the two bodies were dead before the explosion." The detective glared seriously at Vegeta. "You'll need to come with us." He added.

Vegeta nodded in understanding. Bulma turned to him, and they stared deep into each other's eyes for what felt like a long time. This brought back memories of this happening before. This time though, her arms slid around his neck and she held onto him, tightly. His did the same before a tear escaped her eyes. "No. Not again." Bulma repeated as tears started to consume her.

"We both knew this is how it would end." Vegeta stated feeling her arms tighten for a second in somewhat anger at the statement but in acceptance that they knew it was so. A serial killer with a happy ever after? It wasn't right.

Something metal went around Vegeta's wrist as the officer's pried his arms off her. Before he was pulled away fully, his lips caught hers in one final kiss. "I love you." He whispered against hers before he was yanked away. Bulma watched in struck awe as the officer's marched him outside towards their vehicle with his arms shackled behind him. After he was sat in the back seat, his face was at the window staring at her. Much as it did last time, her heart broke and somehow knew, he'd again be behind bars for the rest of his life, out of reach of her touch and love once again.

"I love you." She mouthed back to him before the cars sped away. And as he sat in the back of the car he thought to himself _no, this is what karma is._

\- Fin -

* * *

Lol I'm the one that's evil right? ;) Thanks for reading. I really appreciate it.


	10. Chapter 10

Lol would never leave it like that! Here is the real ending!

* * *

In the weeks that followed things quietened down quickly. Having friends in high places had afforded him with a quick exit from jail. The President had pardoned him and with angry rebuttal at the police department for even considering charging a man that had not only saved his daughter and grandson but also done so as his own life was threatened. If anything was a justifiable homicide surely that was it? He'd angrily questioned. Of which the detectives agreed albeit with heavy suspicion, given that there was justifiable homicide and then there was snapping a woman's neck and stabbing a man over 50 times. They all fell heavily into the opinion that the latter was murder.

But with the assistance of Goku and Bulma, the investigation was rather easy to 'direct' in a certain way once they'd released him to 'look further into things'. It was covered up. Once the detective who'd arrested Vegeta had been quickly demoted, not many questions were asked from the others about where the case was. Corrupt and crooked? Yes, obviously. But the reason Bulma and Vegeta were there was because the President had essentially given Vegeta a blank cheque to get his grandson back and kill the son-of-a bitch that taken him in the first place. Had also promised that should he ever need somewhere to flee to he'd be granted visas within seconds – no questions asked.

The years since had been peaceful. The life they'd always wanted was what they got. No thoughts of home, no thoughts of killing, and no worries anybody would find them. Vegeta for once, felt at peace, felt happy and felt at home. It would feel like home anywhere she was of course, he knew that. He'd go to whatever universe she felt they needed to go if she only asked. He'd buy her everything this island had to offer if she even hinted at it. But she didn't. She was just as content to be his partner and the mother to his children as he was at being her partner and the father to her children.

Feeling his gaze on her, she looked over at him, smiling beautifully before back to the Justice of the Peace that was reading their vows. They stood on the beach under an arch, and she looked like perfection in her bright white dress that flowed in the wind. His eyes darted to their young children in the front row, who both waved enthusiastically at him seeing he was looking their way. He smirked at them. They'd changed him more than he thought they would be able to. Bra looked identical to her mother and seemed to know his inability to deny the person of those looks anything and used it to her advantage, even at her tender age of 4. Trunks looked like him without doubt but with his mother's colourings, and was a sweet boy who watched over his sister as if he was the person entrusted with protecting her at all times. He needn't worry about his infected genes in them as they both clearly had more of their mother's – lucky for them.

He turned back to his partner-becoming-wife their hands held together. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The Justice of the Peace announced. Vegeta glared at him slightly annoyed at being given 'permission' to kiss his own wife, when Bulma grabbed hold of his face and kissed him.

When she let him up for air, his cheeks blazed red making her laugh. He wasn't a fan of being affectionate in public. But seeing her beautifully laugh in her wedding dress after just becoming his wife caused a surge of love in him. Vegeta swooped in and claimed her lips with his, sliding his arms around her holding her there with him, forever.

-Definitely Fin -


End file.
